Crimson Falls
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah takut pada apa pun kecuali satu hal yang pada akhirnya membuatnya salah melangkah, dan membawanya pada penyesalan tak berujung. /SasuSaku slight NejiSaku/totally Alternate Universe/OOC/Fic for my beloved sister, Ay/Ms Hatake/
1. Chapter 1

_SasuSaku fic terinspirasi dari salah satu seri Fear Street Sagas (lupa judul serinya). Dedicated for aya-na rifa'i, my sissy… Balasan untuk fic NejiSaku nan manis yang pernah ditulisnya buatku. Tapi maaf yang ini gak manis, Ay. Huhuhu… T.T_

_Btw, sedikit edit. Di sini nama Sakura yang asalnya Sakura Haruno, kuubah jadi Sakura Senjuu, supaya sesuai dengan Tsunade. Mudah-mudahan ga terlalu mengganggu J_

_Summary : Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah takut pada apa pun kecuali satu hal yang pada akhirnya membuatnya salah melangkah. "Jika cinta sejatimu melihatmu dalam sosok serigala, jiwamu akan terperangkap selamanya di dalam tubuh binatang itu."/SasuSaku/AU/Threeshots/_

_Rate : T – semi-M_

_Genre : Supernatural/Tragedy/Romance/lil bit Western_

_Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC._

* * *

**CRIMSON FALLS**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Fear Street Sagas © RL Stine

.

.

**Bagian 1**

**.**

**.**

**_Konohashire, 1810_**

**.**

**.**

Jalanan Konohashire tampak sama seperti biasa pagi itu. Para penduduk desa yang akan memulai melakukan kegiatan harian mereka terlihat memenuhi jalan. Suara-suara sapaan ramah terdengar di sana sini, diselingi suara derap kereta-kereta kuda yang berlalu-lalang. Kegiatan yang biasa bagi para penduduk desa kecil makmur yang sebagian besar berprofesi sebagai pedagang itu.

Sekelompok gadis muda bergaun cerah tampak bergerombol di depan sebuah toko yang menjual pita. Perbincangan bernada riang penuh semangat tentang pesta dansa bulanan yang akan diadakan di Aula desa itu dua malam lagi terdengar dari arah mereka. Sesekali mereka terdengar cekikikan, menarik perhatian para pria-pria lajang yang kebetulan melintas. Namun keadaannya menjadi kebalikannya ketika dua orang itu datang.

Suara derap langkah kuda yang mendekat kontan membuat suara obrolan terhenti dan perhatian para gadis itu teralihkan. Senyum menghiasi wajah-wajah muda nan cantik itu ketika sesosok pria tampan berambut hitam kebiruan baru saja muncul di ujung jalan, memacu seekor kuda tampan berbulu cokelat keemasan. Di belakangnya, kawannya menyusul. Seorang pria sebayanya yang berambut pirang tegak, dengan kuda berbulu putih kesayangannya.

Kedua pria itu kemudian melambat, sebelum kemudian kuda-kuda mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tepat di sebelah toko pita tempat para gadis tadi berkumpul. Sama sekali tak mengindahkan perhatian yang tertuju padanya –seperti biasa—pria pertama turun dan menambatkan kudanya di tempat tambatan kuda yang tersedia di depannya. Kawannya menyusul, diiringi hela napas keras.

"Di sini lagi," keluhnya.

Pria pertama mengabaikan komentar itu, lalu melenggang memasuki bangunan yang ternyata adalah sebuah kedai makan.

"Sasuke, tunggu aku—Oh, hai, gadis-gadis!" sapa pria kedua sambil melempar senyumnya yang paling menawan ke arah para gadis yang langsung merona dan heboh mengikik.

Naruto Namikaze tersenyum puas. Ia memang tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan pesona yang dimilikinya. Dia memang memiliki paras yang rupawan. Disempurnakan oleh kulit kecokelatan terbakar matahari, rambut pirang terang acak-acakan dan sepasang bola mata sebiru langit musim semi. Belum lagi pemasukannya yang bagus dari hasil pertanian dan bisnis yang dijalani keluarganya, membuatnya menjadi salah satu pria lajang yang paling diidamkan para orangtua yang memiliki anak gadis di Konohashire.

Setelah puas menikmati pandangan gadis-gadis itu, Naruto kemudian menambatkan kudanya di sebelah kuda kawannya dan berjalan masuk. Tanpa menoleh-noleh lagi, Naruto langsung melenggang ke bangku yang biasa ditempatinya bersama Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat karibnya. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat berdiri di sebelahnya, siap dengan catatan pesanan di tangan –lengkap dengan senyum sopan tertempel di bibirnya.

"Seperti biasa."

"Aku juga. Porsi besar, ya!"

"Pesanan segera diantar, Tuan-Tuan," ucap sang pelayan, kemudian melenggang pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan bagi dua pelanggannya itu.

"Jadi …" Sepasang mata biru Naruto memandang kawannya yang kini tengah menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka, "… kau memutuskan untuk menyia-nyiakan masakan lezat istri _butler-_mu dan memilih sarapan di sini _lagi_?"

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan gendikan bahu. Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sahabatnya itu kembali menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke Uchiha memang bukan tipe orang yang suka berbicara panjang lebar. Pria itu memiliki masalah dengan bersosialisasi –setidaknya itu adalah pendapat Naruto. Padahal sama seperti dirinya, Sasuke berasal dari salah satu keluarga terpandang di desa itu. _Keturunan terakhir _dari keluarga Uchiha, yang kini telah _habis_ akibat wabah penyakit mematikan yang melanda Konohashire bertahun-tahun silam. Ayah, ibu dan kakak lelakinya tak selamat dalam tragedi itu, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri mewarisi harta yang tidak akan habis dalam tujuh generasi.

Sasuke Uchiha tinggal sendirian bersama _butler-_nya di rumahnya yang besar, _Uchiha Hall, _yang letaknya agak jauh dari pusat desa, terpencil di sisi hutan belantara yang mengelilingi desa itu. Tidak mengherankan Sasuke menjadi sosok yang penyendiri. Ia tak banyak memiliki teman akrab kecuali Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang tahan berlama-lama menghadapi sikapnya yang angkuh dan arogan. Para gadis pun seakan enggan mendekat, meskipun kesempurnaan fisiknya acap kali memikat mereka. Dan Sasuke pun tampaknya tak menunjukkan ketertarikan apa pun pada mereka.

Kecuali pada satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah alasan Sasuke selalu mengunjungi tempat ini.

Gadis pelayan yang mencatatkan pesanan mereka kembali tak lama kemudian, meletakkan pesanan-pesanan itu di atas meja. "Ada yang lain, Tuan?"

"Tidak ada, Ayame. Terimakasih," ucap Naruto seraya melempar senyumnya yang paling memesona pada sang pelayan sebelum gadis itu pergi dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Naruto mulai menyantap makanannya sementara Sasuke masih sibuk menatap ke luar jendela. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah meja dan jemarinya yang panjang mengetuk-ngetuk meja seolah tak sabar. Naruto yang berkonsentrasi penuh pada santapan paginya sama sekali tak memperhatikan, atau tepatnya, ia tidak ambil peduli. Sasuke selalu seperti itu. Sudah biasa.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang bersamaan dengan terhentinya ketukan jemarinya pada meja kayu. Mata kelamnya menatap tajam ketika sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul di lapang pandangannya.

Seorang gadis muda bergaun biru tampak sedang berjalan menyusuri sisi jalanan di seberang bangunan itu. Rambut merah muda pucat digelung dan ditutup oleh sebuah topi berpita yang senada dengan gaunnya di atas kepalanya. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih menenteng sebuah keranjang anyaman yang berlapis kain linen putih. Matanya yang sehijau permata _emerald_ terlihat berbinar ketika gadis itu tersenyum, membalas sapaan orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Gadis itu, Sakura Senjuu, putri tunggal satu-satunya dokter wanita di desa kecil itu, Tsunade Senjuu. Dan juga satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil memikat Sasuke sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai membuat Naruto khawatir akan kewarasan sahabatnya itu. Siapa yang menyangka, bahwa Sasuke Uchiha yang berhati dingin itu bisa sampai menjatuhkan hatinya pada gadis pendatang ini? Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika Dokter Senjuu belum lama pindah ke desa itu, Sasuke sudah tergila-gila padanya. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Naruto.

Namun bahkan Naruto pun tidak tahu, bahwa obsesi Sasuke untuk memiliki gadis itu semakin lama semakin tak tertahankan.

Tatapannya terus mengikuti gadis itu sampai akhirnya Sakura melangkahi ambang pintu restoran dan melenggang anggun menuju meja konter di mana seorang pria paruh baya pemilik restoran segera menyambutnya dengan ramah. "Selamat pagi, Nona Sakura."

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Teuchi!" balas suara bernada ceria itu. "Hari yang menyenangkan?"

Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Nona. Seperti biasa, kukira?"

"Roti gandumpaling enak di seluruh penjuru Konohashire," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum cerah. Sasuke memperhatikan ketika gadis itu mengulurkan keranjang anyaman yang dibawanya pada Teuchi.

"Kau membuatku tersanjung," Tuan Teuchi sang pemilik kedai tertawa kecil, seraya mengambil keranjang yang diangsurkan padanya. "Bagaimana dengan tambahan sebotol selai nanas yang baru jadi? Gratis dariku," tawarnya.

"Tuan baik sekali!" Sakura berseru gembira. Manik hijaunya berbinar-binar seakan mendapatkan sebotol selai nanas gratis adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. "Terimakasih banyak."

Kemudian Teuchi pergi ke bagian belakang restoran di mana dapur berada sambil membawa keranjang Sakura sementara gadis itu menunggu. Sejenak, Sakura hanya berdiri di depan meja bar, menyapa seorang wanita tua yang datang untuk membeli susu dan keju.

Sasuke mengangkat potongan roti panggangnya ke mulut tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang ia makan. Atensinya benar-benar tersedot pada sosok berambut merah muda yang kini tengah tertawa di seberang ruangan. Telinganya terfokus pada suara tawanya yang merdu, pada setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengarkan ketika Naruto mulai berbicara tentang harga gandum yang sedang naik di pasaran –topik bisnis mereka yang biasa.

Saat Sakura akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya, ia merasa seolah dunia menghilang. Ia tertawan dan terpesona saat mata _emerald_ itu menembus matanya. Tidak ada apa pun –atau siapa pun di dunia ini yang lebih penting dari sosok itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

Sasuke berusaha tersenyum –sesuatu yang sangat sulit dilakukannya, atau lebih tepatnya, ia nyaris tak pernah melakukannya di depan orang lain kecuali keluarganya yang sekarang sudah tiada. Gadis itu sejenak tampak terkejut, tetapi segera menguasai diri dan membalas dengan anggukan sopan disertai senyum malu-malu. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

Baru setelah Naruto menyenggol lengannya agak keras seraya menyerukan namanya, Sasuke kembali ke alam nyata. Ia menengokkan wajah pada Naruto, memberinya tatapan tidak senang. "Apa?"

"Kau membiarkanku bicara sendiri," sungut Naruto, dengan berani membalas tatapan Sasuke sama galaknya.

Sasuke mendengus kasar, dan ketika ia kembali memandang ke arah Sakura, gadis itu sudah berpaling. Menyadari apa yang sedang diperhatikan kawan baiknya itu, Naruto menghela napas.

"Kalau kau belum berencana bicara padanya sampai pesta besok malam, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja Sakura Senjuu," ujarnya pelan. Namun nama Sakura yang tersebut menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke berpaling dari Sakura dan menatap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

Naruto terlihat ragu. Senejak ia mempertimbangkan apakah akan mengatakan apa yang diketahuinya tentang Sakura pada Sasuke atau tidak. Di satu sisi, Naruto yang memahami betul perasaan mendalam yang dirasakan sahabatnya pada gadis itu, merasa tidak akan tega mengatakannya. Namun di sisi lain, Konohashire adalah sebuah desa kecil. Berita sesepele apa pun pasti akan menyebar dengan cepat. Dan informasi yang didengarnya ini bukanlah termasuk berita sepele. Mengingat bagaimana perangai Sasuke, pasti akan sangat buruk jika ia mengetahuinya dari orang lain.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di piring, kemudian menatap Sasuke lurus. "Maksudku adalah, kau tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi, Saudaraku," ujarnya berhati-hati, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu ini, tapi …" ia terhenti sejenak sementara keraguan itu menyergapnya lagi, "dari yang kudengar dari orang-orang di desa, Tuan Neji Hyuuga dari Hyuuga Hall akan melamarnya saat pesta nanti."

Naruto yang sudah siap menghadapi kemarahan Sasuke, terkejut mendapati reaksi sahabatnya itu tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya. Sasuke menerimanya dengan cukup tenang, yang dilihat Naruto sebagai sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk dari kemarahan. Naruto mengenal betul sahabatnya. Dan sorot mata Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Kuharap kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang nekat, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Di seberang ruangan, Teuchi baru saja kembali dari dapur, membawa keranjang anyaman Sakura yang kini lapisan kain yang menutupinya tampak lebih menggembung. Sakura mengangsurkan sejumlah uang padanya, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada ceria, sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kedai itu. Seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat rapi sudah menunggunya di depan pintu. Neji Hyuuga. Sakura bergegas menyongsongnya dengan senyum terkembang, lalu keduanya berjalan bersisian meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berbincang. Tangan pria itu diletakkan di pinggang Sakura.

Kejadiannya begitu mendadak, bahkan Naruto pun tidak sempat mengedipkan mata. Tiba-tiba saja suara gaduh pecah di ruangan itu, diselingi jeritan terkejut dari para pengunjung. Meja yang tadinya berdiri tegak di depan mereka kini sudah tidak ada di tempatnya semula, tergeletak miring dengan peralatan makan yang pecah dan sarapan mereka berhamburan di lantai.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tersentak. Ia berjengit ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke.

Mata itu … Naruto tak pernah melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang seperti itu. Keras. Liar, nyaris seperti predator yang sedang marah. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

.

.

Malam menyelimuti langit Konohashire seperti beludru gelap, hanya berhiaskan cahaya bulan yang timbul tenggelam dari balik gumpalan awan. Angin malam yang membekukan kulit berhembus menggoyangkan deretan pepohonan di hutan yang memagari desa itu, ditingkahi suara binatang malam. Dan suara derap langkah kuda.

Sasuke Uchiha memacu kudanya lebih cepat menembus belantara hutan yang gelap, hanya dengan mengandalkan cahaya bulan yang samar-samar menerobos dari kanopi dedaunan di atasnya. Mantel panjang yang ia kenakan berkibar di belakang seperti sayap kelelawar raksasa.

Lolongan serigala tiba-tiba terdengar dari kejauhan, dan seketika itu pula kuda Sasuke berhenti mendadak. Binatang itu mengangkat dua kaki depannya dan meringkik gugup seakan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil semakin mendekat. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk lehernya, berusaha menenangkan tunggangannya. Namun kuda berbulu kecokelatan itu malah berputar-putar dengan gelisah, mencoba untuk berbalik arah.

Butuh usaha beberapa waktu bagi Sasuke sampai kuda itu kembali tenang.

Pria itu memandang berkeliling, tepat ketika lolongan serigala kembali terdengar, seolah meratap, menangis bagaikan jiwa yang tersiksa. Kabut misterius bergerak perlahan di sekeliling mereka. Bulu kuduknya meremang, tetapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Seulas seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya yang tampak berkilau oleh peluh.

Sudah dekat. Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Aura kegelapan pekat yang menguar di udara ini… mereka sudah semakin mendekati wilayah terlarang itu. Mereka menyebutnya seperti itu karena tak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekati tempat itu. Tepatnya, siapa pun yang mendekati tempat itu tidak pernah kembali. Mereka menghilang begitu saja, seperti ditelan bumi.

Banyak desas-desus yang beredar di desa mengenai tempat itu. Ada yang bilang di sana tinggal seorang penyihir jahat yang suka memakan daging manusia, ada pula desas-desus tentang sarang raksasa. Tetapi Sasuke tahu jauh lebih banyak dari yang dipikirkan siapa pun tentang tempat itu. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih gelap dan jahat dan berbahaya, tetapi juga menyimpan sebuah harapan, setidaknya bagi dirinya. Dan itulah alasan mengapa pria itu nekat pergi ke sana malam ini.

Sasuke sudah merasa sedemikian terdesak sehingga tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain lagi kecuali _tempat itu_.

Sasuke kembali menarik tali kekangnya, memaksa kudanya melangkah menembus kabut. Sampai akhirnya mereka keluar dari hutan dan memasuki daerah perbukitan yang terjal, dengan kabut yang semakin pekat menghalangi jalan mereka. Tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikannya. Sasuke terus maju, namun tidak dengan kudanya.

Kuda itu terus-menerus meringkik gelisah, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah yang lembab, menolak meneruskan perjalanan. Menggeram marah, Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan turun dari pelana tunggangannya. Diikatkannya tali kekang kuda itu pada salah satu batang pohon.

"Kau tunggu di sini_,_" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk leher kuda yang gelisah itu. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Sasuke meneruskan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang terjal, menembus semak belukar. Hingga kemudian ia melihat seberkas cahaya temaram di depannya. Cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah ceruk gelap di balik naungan semak-semak tinggi. Aroma aneh yang sedari tadi tercium samar-samar, terasa semakin tajam seiring dengan langkahnya yang kian dekat dengan asal cahaya itu. Langkah Sasuke terhenti tatkala matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan gelap yang bergerak di dalam ceruk. Seakan dikomando, semua inderanya waspada. Sebelah tangannya bergerak ke gagang _revolver _di pinggangnya ketika pria itu kembali melangkah mendekat.

Ternyata itu adalah bayangan seorang pria –atau setidaknya itulah yang terlihat oleh Sasuke. Sosok itu duduk di depan sebuah api unggun kecil yang dikelilingi batu-batu yang sudah menghitam. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terjurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang pucat seperti mayat. Ia mengenakan jubah panjang mencapai kaki yang sudah lusuh seakan sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dicuci. Samar-samar, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara desisan di antara aneh suara derik api yang melahap kayu bakar.

_"Keberuntungan macam apa yang menghampiriku sehingga mendapatkan kunjungan kehormatan di tengah malam buta seperti ini, Tuan Sasuke Uchiha?" _kata sosok itu dalam suara rendah seperti mendesis.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari bayangan mulut ceruk yang menaunginya. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Pria itu tak bisa menahan getaran dalam suaranya. Sasuke tidak pernah takut pada apa pun, tetapi sosok ini entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit gentar.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan suara tawa yang menggema di seisi ceruk batu itu. _"Langit sudah meramalkan kedatanganmu, Anak Muda,"_ geram sosok itu sambil berdiri.

Sasuke refleks mundur selangkah. _Revolver-_nya teracung lurus, namun sosok itu mengabaikan sikap tak bersahabat itu dan berjalan mendekat. Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur sekali lagi ketika tertangkap oleh pandangannya sepasang mata sosok di depannya. Kuning, dengan pupil vertikal seperti mata ular. Belum lagi kepala seekor ular putih yang menyembul dari balik tirai rambut yang menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya.

Seakan bisa mencium ketakutan dalam diri Sasuke, sosok itu menyeringai mengejek. "_Dulu reaksi kakek buyutmu juga seperti itu saat pertama kali melihatku. Ah, Madara Uchiha… rasanya baru kemarin pria serakah itu berdiri di hadapanku…"_

"Kakek buyutku pernah kemari?"

Seringai sosok itu semakin lebar. "_Tentu saja. Menurutmu, dari mana asalnya kekuasaan besar yang didapatkannya dulu, hm?"_

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia sudah pernah mendengar bahwa beberapa dekade lalu keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang berkuasa di Konohashire. Kekuasaan yang begitu besar sampai-sampai tersohor sampai ke luar desa, bahkan hingga ke luar negeri. Kekuasaan yang kini hanya tinggal sejarah, hancur begitu kakek buyutnya itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Orang-orang bilang beliau sudah mati, tetapi tidak ada yang pernah menemukan mayatnya.

"Jadi kau benar… _Orochimaru?_"

_"Anak pintar,"_ desis sosok bernama Orochimaru itu, disertai tawa dingin. Mata kuningnya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menilai. _"Kau benar-benar mirip kakek buyutmu, Anak Muda. Kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki mata predator, seperti ular ini, tidak akan berhenti sampai kalian mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan…" _Orochimaru berjalan dengan kaki terseret mengelilingi Sasuke. Sesekali Sasuke merasakan Orochimaru mengendusnya. _"Kakekmu menginginkan kekuasaan. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan meminta itu juga –kekuasaan?"_

"Tidak," Sasuke menyahut tegas.

Orochimaru kembali berjalan ke depannya, menatapnya tertarik. _"Tidak? Wah, aku terkejut."_

"Aku tidak tertarik pada hal-hal seperti itu," kata Sasuke, menatap lurus mata kuning di depannya seakan ingin menegaskan apa yang ia inginkan. "Yang aku inginkan hanyalah satu orang. Aku ingin orang ini jatuh cinta padaku. Aku ingin dia hanya melihatku. Hanya aku dan tidak yang lain."

_"Ah," _Orochimaru menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyeringai lagi, sebelum berbalik menuju api unggunnya yang aneh. "_Jadi kau menginginkan kekuasaan dalam bentuk yang lain, dan jika boleh kukatakan, bentuk kekuasaan yang tertua, paling kuat, bahkan melebihi sihir yang kuberikan pada kakekmu."_

"Aku hanya menginginkan satu orang, bukannya seluruh negeri seperti Madara!" Sasuke menukas gusar. "Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, katakan saja dan aku akan segera enyah dari hadapanmu, Kakek Tua."

_"Ck ck ck…_ _Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak bisa melakukannya," _kata Orochimaru dengan nada berbahaya yang membuat Sasuke sedikit berjengit, _"Hanya saja cinta adalah hal yang rumit dan kuat. Menguasai hati seseorang dengan memanipulasi cinta…" _sosok itu menatap Sasuke dari atas kobaran api yang mendadak membesar dan berubah warna menjadi keunguan, _"Apa yang berani kau korbankan demi mendapatkannya?"_

"Segalanya," ucap Sasuke mantap, "Kau bisa mengambil semua hartaku jika kau menginginkannya."

Orochimaru tertawa mencemooh. "_Roh-roh hutan tidak menginginkan harta duniawi, Anak Muda. Kau benar-benar naïf."_

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

_"Sesuatu yang lebih besar, yang hanya kau miliki satu di dunia ini."_

Sasuke menggeram. Kesabarannya kian menipis. "Sebutkan saja apa maumu, Orang Tua! Tidak usah berbelit-belit!"

_"Jiwamu,"_ jawab Orochimaru sederhana, seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang seperti transaksi dagang di pasar-pasar. Seringai jahat menghiasi wajahnya sementara jemarinya yang pucat dan berkuku panjang membelai-belai kepala ular yang melingkari bahunya._ "Kau bersedia menyerahkan jiwamu, dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."_

Keraguan menyelinap di hati Sasuke. Menyerahkan jiwa sepertinya bayaran yang terlampau besar. Namun pemikiran itu segera terhapus dari benaknya tatkala ia melihat bayangan Sakura dalam api yang berkobar di antara dirinya dan Orochimaru. Sakura yang sedang bercengkerama mesra dengan Neji Hyuuga.

Darahnya mendidih.

"Aku bersedia menyerahkan apa pun, termasuk jiwaku, asal Sakura Senjuu jatuh cinta padaku."

Sepasang mata kuning berpupil vertikal milik Orochimaru menatapnya dari balik api. Kegembiraan liar yang tak bisa dijelaskan terpancar dari sana. _"Baiklah…"_ desisnya. Orochimaru mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berukuran kecil berisi cairan berwarna keemasan dari balik jubahnya. _"Mendekat kemari, Sasuke Uchiha."_

Tekad Sasuke sudah bulat. Ia lantas melakukan apa yang disuruh –berjalan mendekati Orochimaru, kemudian mengambil tabung yang diulurkan padanya. "Apa ini?"

_"Ramuan kesehatan,"_ jawab Orochimaru sambil menyeringai. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah pria itu sedang bergurau atau tidak, tetapi sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh, Orochimaru menyelanya, _"Kau minum itu, dan wanita yang kau inginkan akan menjadi milikmu selamanya."_

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Hanya itu saja?"

_"Hm? Apa kau mengharapkan ritual yang lebih menyakitkan?"_

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke otomatis. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia membuka sumbat tabung itu dan menandaskan isinya dalam sekali teguk. Ramuan itu sama sekali tidak berasa, seperti air tawar. Hanya saja pada saat melewati kerongkongannya, cairan itu seakan membakarnya dari dalam, membuatnya tercekik. Sasuke terbatuk. Tabung kosong di tangannya meluncur jatuh, menggelinding ke sudut ceruk.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke mencengkeram lehernya yang terasa terbakar dari dalam, terbatuk-batuk hebat. Pandangannya mengabur dan kepalanya terasa seperti berputar. Sampai akhirnya semuanya berhenti tiba-tiba. Rasa panas itu lenyap, begitu pula dengan rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang berkeliling. Aneh. Ia merasa pandangannya menjadi jauh lebih tajam, begitu pula dengan pendengaran dan penciumannya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar cicitan binatang pengerat di bawah tanah dan bau mereka yang menjijikkan

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar aneh, seperti menggeram.

_"Hanya sebuah simbol bahwa kau menerima perjanjian dengan roh serigala," _kata Orochimaru.

Sasuke merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mendadak membeku. Di langit, awan hitam perlahan berarak menjauh, sehingga bulan yang bulat sempurna kini terlihat dengan jelas. Cahayanya yang pucat dan dingin masuk menerangi tempat di mana Sasuke berdiri, menyirami tubuh pria itu.

_"Bahwa kau bersedia menyerahkan jiwamu sebagai gantinya…"_

Sasuke merasakan panas mulai menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Kulitnya terasa gatal, yang tak hilang saat ia menggaruknya. Malah perlahan menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Panas, seperti terbakar. Lehernya seperti tercekik.

"Aakh—" Sasuke memegangi lehernya, terbatuk-batuk. Perlahan ia mulai merasakan perubahan.

Pria itu terbelalak ngeri ketika ia menyaksikan bulu-bulu kelabu kasar mulai menumbuhi punggung tangannya –tidak. Tidak hanya di sana. Bulu-bulu itu tengah bertumbuh di seluruh tubuhnya, di lehernya, punggungnya, wajahnya. Ia berteriak tatkala rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu menyerangnya sekali lagi.

"Aaargh!"

_"Purnama akan mengubahmu menjadi abdi Sang Roh setiap bulan…"_

Tubuh pria itu limbung ke tanah sementara ia berteriak dengan suara serak serupa geraman binatang. Tangannya mencakar-cakar tanah, putus asa mencari pegangan. Hanya saja tangan itu bentuknya tidak lagi tangan manusia. Kuku-kukunya kini memajang dan melengkung, membentuk cakar tajam. Tulang-tulang dalam tubuhnya berderak menyakitkan, membentuk postur hewan berkaki empat. Bahunya melengkung, tungkainya memanjang, tengkoraknya berubah membentuk moncong dengan gigi-gigi tajam. Telinganya yang ditumbuhi bulu kasar tertarik ke atas. Bibirnya menebal dan tertarik ke belakang, membentuk seringai mengerikan.

Seringai serigala.

Suara geraman rendah keluar dari tenggorokan binatang itu. Napasnya panas menderu. Liur menetes-netes dari moncongnya yang terbuka. Matanya yang kini sewarna darah menatap liar ke arah Orochimaru yang menyeringai puas ke arahnya.

_"Tidak perlu khawatir, Anak Muda. Kau masih bisa kembali ke bentuk asalmu setiap kali purnama memudar…"_

Sang serigala menggeram-geram marah, memberontak dari pakaian manusia yang membelenggunya.

_"Selama __**cinta sejatimu**__ tidak melihatmu dalam sosok serigala, kau akan selalu kembali ke wujud asalmu. Jika tidak, jiwamu akan terperangkap selamanya di dalam tubuh binatang itu. Selamanya, tidak akan kembali ke bentuk manusia." _

Serigala itu melolong pilu ke arah bulan, sebelum berlari dengan keempat kakinya meninggalkan ceruk, menerobos semak belukar. Dengan suara tawa melengking yang jahat Orochimaru mengikutinya di belakang. Yang ada dalam pikiran binatang itu saat itu hanyalah kabur dari tempat itu.

Jantungnya berdentum-dentum kencang sementara ia berlari ke rimbunan hutan. Keempat kakinya dengan lincah membawanya menyelap-nyelip di antara pepohonan, melompati dahan-dahan yang menghalangi jalannya. Sampai kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti bergerak. Telinganya menegak, hidungnya mengendus-endus.

Bau lezat yang diciumnya di udara membuatnya lapar. Instingnya memberitahunya ada makanan tak jauh dari sana!

Sang serigala menyelinap tanpa suara, ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seekor rusa di dekat sungai. Ia bisa mendengarkan degup jantung binatang bertanduk yang sedang minum di tepi sungai itu. Teratur, sama sekali tak menyadari bahaya yang sedang mengincarnya di balik semak.

Hingga sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba membuatnya waspada. Kepalanya menegak, dan tepat ketika sang serigala menyerang, rusa itu melompat menghindar dan berlari sekencang keempat kakinya yang langsing bisa membawanya.

Tetapi serigala itu bukan predator biasa. Jauh lebih kuat, lebih cepat dan lebih pintar. Dalam sekejap ia melompat, menyambar tengkuk buruannya dengan cakarnya yang berat dan tajam, membuat rusa itu roboh ke tanah lembab. Hewan malang itu mengeluarkan suara tercekik ketika moncong sang predator mengincar lehernya, merobek nadinya dalam sekali gigit. Segera mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa kesakitan yang lebih lama.

Perburuan pertama Sasuke berakhir malam itu.

.

.

Suara kicau burung yang memenuhi udara membangunkan sosok yang kini terbaring tertelungkup di lantai hutan. Sinar matahari yang merasuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan yang menaungi hutan menyinari tubuh pria itu yang kotor oleh tanah dan darah yang mengering. Pakaiannya nyaris hancur tercabik-cabik.

Sasuke mengerang bangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang sudah kembali berwarna hitam, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan terang di sekelilingnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Otot-ototnya sakit bukan main seakan ia baru saja lari marathon tanpa henti mengelilingi Konohashire seharian.

"Aargh …" Ia mencengkeram kepalanya ketika menarik dirinya bangun dari tanah, dan tersentak kaget ketika melihat tangannya berlumur darah kering. Kuku-kukunya kotor dan ia melihat bulu binatang tersangkut di sana.

Dan ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi semalam menghantamnya. Orochimaru. Ramuan aneh. Sinar bulan. Kemudian … rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan ketika tubuhnya mulai berubah …

_"Tidak –tidak mungkin…_" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada kedua belah tangannya yang kasar dan kotor. Tangan yang semalam disaksikannya berubah menjadi sepasang cakar serigala. Dengan panik ia mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling hutan. Rasa mual langsung menyerangnya tatkala tatapannya terjatuh pada seogok bangkai rusa tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tubuh hewan malang itu telah tercabik-cabik dengan kejam. Isi perutnya terjurai kemana-mana dan sebagian dagingnya telah habis.

Mendadak Sasuke merasa mual.

Dengan sebelah tangan menangkup ke depan mulut untuk menahan mual, Sasuke merangkak dengan susah payah menuju bibir sungai tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sejenak ia terpaku melihat bayangannya dalam air sungai yang jernih. Ia nyaris tak bisa mengenali dirinya dengan wajah menggelap berlumur darah kering dan rambut kusut masai. Mencoba mengabaikan penampilannya yang berantakan, Sasuke meraup air dengan tangannya dan mulai membersihkan diri.

Keterkejutan yang dirasakannya semenjak ia terbangun pagi itu telah bertransformasi menjadi kemarahan. Ia merasa Orochimaru telah menipu dan menjebaknya. Dan Sasuke bersumpah akan melenyapkan pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun itu tak ada artinya, karena ketika Sasuke kembali ke ceruk tempat ia menemui Orochimaru semalam, tempat itu kosong. Hanya rerumputan tinggi dan tanaman menjalar yang tampak, seakan tidak ada yang pernah menginjakkan kaki di sana sebelumnya.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bagian kedua ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Dan seharusnya lebih panjang lagi, tapi satu adegan saya pindah ke bagian terakhir saja. Biar adil panjangnya.. XD Ay, adegan yang kemarin aku bilang itu tak jadi dimasukin ke sini tak apa, ya? Gomen chapter ini abal n gak kerasa aura supernaturalnya… -_-a _

_Btw, gak punya ide buat nama kudanya Sasuke, jadi kunamai saja Susanoo.. XDD_

_Buat yang sudah mereview (mereview cerita ya, bukan nagih #plak! :p), makasih banyak.. *bowed*_

_Summary : Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah takut pada apa pun kecuali satu hal yang pada akhirnya membuatnya salah melangkah, dan membawanya pada penyesalan tak berujung. "Jika cinta sejatimu melihatmu dalam sosok serigala, jiwamu akan terperangkap selamanya di dalam tubuh binatang itu." –SasuSaku, slight NejiSaku, NaruIno, KakaRin._

_Rate : T – semi-M_

_Genre : Supernatural – Tragedy – Romance – lil bit Western_

_Warning : Sasuke as a werewolf, Alternate Universe, OOC._

_._

_._

**CRIMSON FALLS**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Fear Street Sagas © RL Stine

.

.

**Bagian 2**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Sasuke!" Seorang pria berambut keperakan menyambutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan cemas di wajahnya ketika Sasuke muncul di pintu _Uchiha Hall_siang itu. "Ya Tuhan … Saya baru saja akan menyuruh orang mencari Anda! Saya cemas sekali saat kuda Anda kembali ke istal tadi pagi tanpa Anda."

"Nanti saja bicaranya, Kakashi," Sasuke menggerutu lelah, "Dan jangan bertanya apa-apa." Ia kemudian melangkah masuk melewati sang _butler _yang tampak cemas. Kakinya yang tak beralas meninggalkan jejak lumpur di lantai pualam.

Kakashi menutup pintu ganda di belakangnya, kemudian bergegas menyusul majikannya yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Mata kelabunya mengamati punggung Sang Tuan dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sejak semalam sikap Sasuke memang agak ganjil. Gelisah. Tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh makan malamnya, tahu-tahu tuannya pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan tidak kembali semalaman. Sampai pagi ini, kuda sang tuan kembali tanpa pemiliknya.

Kakashi tak bisa melupakan sikap kuda kesayangan sang tuan pagi itu ketika ia menemukannya di dekat istal. Gelisah dan gemetar. Ia berlarian dan menendang ke sana kemari seakan dirinya merasa terancam akan sesuatu. Dan butuh waktu sampai Kakashi berhasil menenangkan hewan itu. Kuda itu begitu ketakutan.

"Tuan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi cemas.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tanya apa-apa!" bentak Sasuke, berbalik memelototi _butler _yang sudah bekerja pada keluarganya turun-temurun itu.

Kakashi berhenti di tengah tangga, terkejut. Sekilas tadi ia melihat mata majikannya berkilat merah, membuatnya bulu kuduknya meremang. "M—Maaf, Tuan." Ia menunduk. "Saya hanya mencemaskan keadaan Anda. Tuan Fugaku dan ayah saya mengamanatkan supaya saya menjaga Anda—"

"Hn," sela Sasuke tak sabar, kemudian berbalik menuju kamarnya. "Aku ingin istirahat. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Tuan Sasuke sudah pulang, Kakashi?" tanya seorang wanita berambut cokelat digelung yang baru muncul dari arah dapur. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun berwarna biru tua, dengan celemek putih gading diikatkan di bagian pinggang gaunnya.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Sasuke yang baru saja menghilang dan memandang istrinya, mengangguk muram. "Tuan sudah pulang."

"Ah, syukurlah …" Wanita itu menghela napas lega. Namun senyum di wajahnya langsung memudar begitu melihat ekspresi di wajah suaminya. "Ada apa, Kakashi? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sejenak Kakashi tampak ragu, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Sayang. Sebaiknya kita siapkan air hangat dan makanan untuk Tuan. Mungkin saat bangun nanti dia akan membutuhkannya." Kakashi berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghampiri istrinya, tersenyum. "Sekarang kita biarkan saja Tuan beristirahat. Kelihatannya dia sangat lelah."

"Baiklah," wanita itu mengangguk. Mata cokelatnya mengerling noda di lantai. Keningnya berkerut. "Dan sepertinya kita juga harus membersihkan itu."

Kakashi mengikuti arah pandang istrinya, menghela napas. "Ya, kau benar, Rin. Itu juga."

.

.

Sasuke menanggalkan pakaiannya –tepatnya, kain yang tadinya pakaian—dan melemparnya asal saja ke sudut kamar mandi pribadinya. Dibasuhnya sisa kotoran yang masih melekat di tubuh dan rambutnya dengan air yang dingin. Segera saja bak yang tadinya berisi air bersih itu berubah keruh. Setelah bersih, luka-luka yang tadinya tertutup kotoran terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, terutama di kaki dan tangannya. Luka itu cukup dalam, tapi anehnya sama sekali tidak terasa sakit.

Nanti saja ia meminta Rin mengobatinya, pikir Sasuke. Sekarang ia masih terlalu lelah, dan otot-otot di sekujur tubuhnya sudah menjerit minta diistirahatkan.

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar yang lebih bersih, Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya mendadak terhenti begitu ia melewati sebuah cermin setinggi badan. Kepalanya menoleh cepat. Matanya terbelalak melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dalam cermin.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang aneh di tubuhnya –tak ada bulu yang tumbuh atau cakar yang keluar seperti yang ia takutkan. Melainkan sebuah benda yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana. Seuntai kalung dengan tali yang terbuat dari kulit hewan melingkari lehernya. Tiga buah taring hewan tergantung di tali itu seperti liontin.

Taring serigala.

Sejak kapan kalung itu ada di sana?

.

.

Sasuke melewatkan hampir sepanjang hari tidur di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Ia merasa begitu lelah sampai-sampai tak punya tenaga sekedar untuk turun dan makan sesuatu. Namun anehnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar, padahal seharian itu ia tidak makan apa pun. Setidaknya, bukan makanan _manusia normal._ Sasuke masih ingat bangkai rusa yang ditemukannya teronggok di dekat tubuhnya saat ia terbangun di hutan –pemandangan yang membuatnya mual setiap kali teringat, tetapi entah mengapa terasa memuaskan.

Baru tengah hari keesokan harinya Sasuke akhirnya benar-benar terjaga. Itu juga karena kedatangan Naruto yang tak sopan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Bangun! Bangun! Dasar pemalas!" Naruto melangkah menuju jendela tinggi di dekat ranjang Sasuke, menarik tirainya membuka sehingga sinar matahari musim panas yang terik langsung memasuki kamar yang dingin itu.

Di ranjangnya, Sasuke mengerang memprotes. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Melihat itu, Naruto menghela napas keras-keras dan menarik selimut itu dari kepala sahabatnya. "Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus, Sasuke? Kakashi bilang padaku kau tidak turun dari tempat tidurmu sejak kemarin."

Sasuke terpaksa membuka matanya. Ia memelototi Naruto yang menurutnya benar-benar mengganggu. "Pergi sana!"

"Yeah, benar," cemooh Naruto sambil memutar matanya. "Dan kau akan kembali menjadi pangeran tidur, eh, Sasuke?" Seulas seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku dengar Sakura Senjuu tidak menyukai pria pemalas. Tidak heran dia senang bergaul dengan Neji Hyuuga. Dia sangat giat menjalankan bisnisnya, kau tahu?"

Mendengar nama Sakura disebut membuat Sasuke tersadar sepenuhnya. Ia menarik dirinya bangun dari ranjang, mengambil jubah kamarnya dari tiang ranjang dan mengenakannya di atas pakaian tidurnya. Cengiran Naruto mengikutinya ketika Sasuke berjalan ke arah baskom air hangat di sudut kamarnya –yang sudah disediakan Kakashi untuknya—untuk cuci muka.

"Kau ini benar-benar …" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sekali lagi menghela napas berat, "mendengar nama Sakura baru mau bergerak. Apa jadinya nanti jika dia sudah menikah dengan Hyuuga, eh? Kau mau mati?"

Gerakan Sasuke yang sedang mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk langsung terhenti. Ia menoleh pada Naruto dengan seringai tipis mengambang di bibirnya. "Dia tidak akan menikahi Hyuuga," ucapnya santai. Entah apa yang membuatnya berkata seyakin itu.

"Begitu kah?" Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Tetapi yang kudengar malam ini mereka akan bertunangan."

Sasuke teringat pada pesta dansa bulanan di Aula Desa dan apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, tentang desas-desus yang mengatakan Sakura-nya akan dilamar di acara itu. Tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, hal ini sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Seringainya melebar.

"Mereka tidak akan bertunangan," ujar Sasuke tegas sambil berpaling, menaruh kembali handuk lembab di tepian baskom. "Sakura Senjuu tidak akan menikahi siapa pun kecuali aku."

Naruto tercengang mendengar pernyataan penuh percaya diri yang meluncur dari bibir sahabatnya, sebelum kemudian tawanya meledak. "Percaya diri sekali. Yang benar saja. Maksudku, kau bahkan belum pernah sekali pun bicara padanya. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tidak akan mau menikahi orang asing."

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Kau lihat saja nanti," katanya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat tinggi. Tawanya terhenti dan kini ia terhenyak memandang pintu di mana sahabatnya baru saja menghilang. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang mengganggunya, entah apa itu.

Dan apa pun itu, sepertinya bukan hal yang baik.

.

.

Sasuke sudah duduk di meja makan ketika Naruto akhirnya turun menyusulnya. Kakashi sedang melayaninya, menuangkan anggur ke gelas kristal di depannya sementara Sasuke menikmati sepiring daging panggang dan sayuran.

"Berencana pergi ke pesta dansa nanti malam, Sasuke?" Naruto menanyainya seraya menarik kursi di seberang Sasuke dan duduk di sana. Kakashi kemudian menaruh piring berisi menu yang sama dengan Sasuke di depannya. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Sasuke mengambil waktu untuk mengunyah dan menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab, "Aku akan pergi."

"Para gadis akan senang," komentar Naruto sambil lalu seraya mengiris daging panggangnya, melempar senyum tipis pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto mengamati sahabatnya itu sejenak sementara ia menikmati makanannya. Ada perubahan pada diri Sasuke, ia membatin, tetapi Naruto tidak begitu yakin apa itu. Yang jelas ia merasakan aura berbeda dari sosok sahabatnya itu. Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih tenang dan entah mengapa itu malah membuatnya lebih menakutkan dibandingkan Sasuke yang impulsif. Seperti mengintimidasi.

"Hei," celetuk Naruto kemudian, ketika melihat sesuatu di leher Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut menyadari itu adalah sebuah kalung –kalung yang sangat aneh, jika ia bisa bilang—Ia terheran. Sasuke tidak pernah memakai perhiasan sebelum ini. "Kalung yang bagus."

"Ah," Sasuke meletakkan pisaunya, menyentuh kalung yang melingkari lehernya, "temanku memberikannya padaku."

"Teman yang mana?" sambar Naruto otomatis. Karena setahunya Sasuke tidak memiliki teman lain selain dirinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Naruto," sahut Sasuke sambil memberi sahabatnya itu tatapan dingin yang membuat Naruto berjengit. Ia kemudian berpaling pada Kakashi. "Kakashi, bilang pada Rin, bawakan perban dan obat ke kamarku nanti."

Kakashi menoleh padanya. "Apakah Anda terluka, Tuan?"

"Hanya luka ke—" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat ia menyingkap lengan pakaiannya untuk memperlihatkan luka toreh memanjang yang kemarin dilihatnya di sana. Sekarang luka itu sudah lenyap, tak berbekas sedikit pun. Kulitnya mulus seakan tidak pernah ada luka sama sekali di sana. Dan ketika ia melihat ke bawah meja, luka di punggung kakinya juga sudah tidak ada. "Tidak. Tidak jadi, Kakashi."

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia baru saja berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruang makan ketika Sasuke memanggilnya lagi. "Ada yang lain, Tuan?"

"Hn. Katakan pada Rin, dia terlalu matang memanggang dagingnya."

Sekali lagi Kakashi mengangguk. "Baik, Tuan. Saya akan memberitahunya."

"Hn."

Pria berambut keperakan itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan sambil membawa teko anggur yang sudah kosong.

"Oh, kukira kau lebih suka daging yang dipanggang matang, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil terkekeh. Ia lalu mengunyah daging panggangnya, sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang mendadak beku di seberang meja. "Wah, daging panggang buatan Nyonya Hatake memang yang terenak di seluruh Konohashire!"

.

.

Senja sudah mulai turun ketika kedua pria lajang Konohashire itu akhirnya keluar dari _Uchiha Hall. _Dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi dalam balutan setelan resmi di balik mantel bepergian, keduanya bersiap pergi ke pesta dansa bulanan di Aula Desa.

Dua orang pria yang bekerja di istal keluarga Uchiha muncul membawakan dua ekor kuda untuk mereka. Yang satu, tentu saja adalah kuda putih milik Naruto, sedangkan yang lain adalah kuda Sasuke. Naruto segera mengambil alih tali kekang kudanya dan naik ke atas pelana. Sementara Sasuke sepertinya mengalami kesulitan dengan kudanya. Kuda berbulu cokelat keemasan itu seakan panik ketika didekati Sasuke, meringkik gelisah.

"Whoa! Kenapa dia?" seru Naruto kaget, sembari mengawasi kedua pekerja istal Sasuke berusaha menenangkan kuda kawannya. "Sepertinya dia marah padamu, teman."

Sasuke mengabaikan komentar Naruto, bergerak maju untuk mengambil alih kudanya. "Berikan padaku," ia meminta tali kekang kudanya.

"T—Tapi, Tuan—"

"Berikan!" tegas Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa."

Dengan ragu, pria bertubuh bongsor itu menyerahkan tali kekang kuda yang gelisah itu pada sang majikan. "Hati-hati, Tuan."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menarik tali itu dengan tenang, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus leher binatang tunggangannya. Ia bisa merasakan degupan jantung kudanya yang cepat –kuda itu ketakutan. "Tidak apa, _Susanoo,_" Sasuke berbisik membujuk pada kudanya. Belaiannya berpindah pada moncong kuda itu, sementara Sasuke menjaga kontak mata dengannya. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tenanglah."

Seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan tuannya, kuda itu berhenti memberontak. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, mengelus moncong kudanya beberapa saat lagi. "Bagus …" Dan ia pun segera naik ke atas pelana.

Dari atas kuda miliknya, Naruto memandangnya tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tak menggubrisnya. Ia mencongklang tali kekang kudanya dan saat berikutnya mereka menderap meninggalkan halaman depan rumah besar yang suram itu. Di belakangnya, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian menyusulnya.

.

.

Tempat itu sudah dipenuhi para penduduk desa ketika Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di sana. Kereta-kereta kuda terparkir berjejeran di depan gedung tua itu, sementara penduduk yang datang dengan berjalan kaki bermunculan dari ujung-ujung jalan yang tampak temaram oleh lampu jalan.

Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian menambatkan kuda-kuda mereka di tempat yang telah disediakan, sebelum melangkah masuk bergabung dengan para pengunjung lain.

Kegairahan menguar di udara ketika mereka masuk, Sasuke bisa mengendusnya. Suara orang-orang berbincang antusias, berpadu dengan suara musik yang berasal dari para pemain musik di atas panggung kecil di sana. Berpasang-pasang pria dan wanita, tua dan muda memenuhi lantai dansa, berdansa sambil tertawa-tawa. Kesemuanya mengenakan pakaian terbaik mereka, membuat tempat itu terlihat gemerlapan.

Naruto mengumbar senyum lebarnya kemana-mana, tampak sekali sangat menikmati perhatian dari para gadis pengagumnya. Dan dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah menghilang ke lantai dansa bersama seorang gadis yang tidak dikenal Sasuke.

Sebaliknya, Sasuke yang tak menyukai keramaian tidak tampak menikmati suasana tersebut sebagaimana Naruto. Ia memang hampir tidak pernah pergi ke acara-acara sosial semacam itu—dan barangkali itulah sebabnya orang-orang melirik dan memandanginya keheranan, sebagian berbisik-bisik. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris mereka dan lebih banyak melewatkan waktunya dengan mengedarkan padangannya ke segala arah, berharap melihat sosok yang ia kenali. Belum lagi, ia belum terbiasa dengan indera-inderanya—terutama indera penciuman—yang menajam. Di sana berbagai macam bau manusia berbaur menjadi satu, bercampur dengan aroma anggur dan makanan. Dan suara-suara bising membuat kepalanya sedikit pening.

Sampai akhirnya ia mencium satu aroma yang membuat dadanya berdesir. Ia bisa mengenali aroma itu, bahkan di antara campur-baur bau-bauan lain di ruangan itu. Aroma yang manis. _Cherry blossom._

Kepalanya otomatis tertoleh ke arah aroma itu berasal, dan melihat sosok yang dicarinya baru saja memasuki ruangan bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Dengan rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dibentuk menjadi sanggul anggun di belakang kepalanya, dan gaun berwarna hijau pastel bergaris pinggang tinggi yang serasi dengan warna matanya, Sakura Senjuu terlihat memesona. Disempurnakan oleh sebuah senyum yang selalu terukir di bibirnya.

Sasuke mengamatinya dari kejauhan seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali ia melihatnya, menatap gadis pujaannya itu dengan tatapan yang lembut. Meresapi setiap kecantikan yang dipancarkan olehnya. Mendengarkan suaranya ketika ia berbicara dan tertawa. Merasakan aromanya setiap gadis itu bergerak. Mendengarkan degup jantungnya yang seperti irama music … Semua yang akan jadi miliknya tidak lama lagi.

Sasuke begitu yakin sampai-sampai tak bereaksi apa pun ketika seorang pria muda berambut kecokelatan mendekati gadisnya.

'_Percuma saja mendekatinya, Neji Hyuuga … Dia sudah menjadi milikku.'_

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat Neji menawarkan tangannya untuk mengajak Sakura berdansa. Sakura menyambut uluran tangan pria itu dan mengikutinya ke lantai dansa. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan itu, Sasuke menenggak isi gelas anggurnya perlahan-lahan.

'_Nikmati saja kesempatan terakhirmu, Hyuuga. Setelah ini kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya lagi. Sebentar lagi …'_

Sasuke terus mengawasi Sakura di lantai dansa, bergerak anggun di antara orang-orang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan Neji, seakan pria itu hanyalah lalat yang tak berarti untuk diperhatikan.

Seakan merasakan tatapan seseorang padanya, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Kedua bola matanya yang hijau cemerlang bertemu tatap dengan mata pria itu. Namun berbeda dengan reaksinya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu di restoran beberapa hari yang lalu, kali ini Sakura tidak tampak terkejut. Sebaliknya, ia balas menatapnya dengan sorot lembut. Bibirnya membentuk senyum yang tak pernah dilihat Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendengar degupan jantung gadis itu semakin cepat—ia tersenyum kecil.

'_Suruh dia pergi setelah ini, Sakura, cintaku … Suruh Hyuuga pergi …'_

Musik akhirnya berakhir, begitu pula dengan kontak mata mereka. Sakura berpaling dan bertepuk meriah bersama para pedansa yang lain, sebelum kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga partnernya. Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas seakan Sakura sedang berbicara tepat di depannya, "Bisa tinggalkan aku sebentar, Neji?"

Dari tempatnya sekarang, Sasuke bisa melihat Neji mengangguk, meskipun tampak enggan. Kemudian melangkah pergi untuk bergabung dengan serombongan pria-pria bermata keperakan.

'_Bagus sekali …'_

Tanpa membuang kesempatan lagi, Sasuke menaruh gelas anggurnya yang sudah kosong di meja pajangan terdekat, kemudian berjalan menembus kerumunan untuk menghampiri Sakura yang sudah menunggunya. Sakura menekuk lututnya sebagai salam ketika Sasuke sudah tiba di sisinya.

"Tuan Uchiha," sapanya sopan.

"Nona Senjuu," Sasuke membalas dengan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Sasuke menawarkan tangannya dengan gestur sopan.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kosong. "Tentu, _Tuanku._" Sorot mata hijaunya menatap pria itu penuh damba, saat tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan panjang itu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Sakura tidak sekali pun melepaskan pandangannya saat Sasuke membimbingnya kembali ke lantai dansa bersama pasangan-pasangan lain.

Para pemain musik kembali memainkan musik, lebih pelan dan mendayu-dayu dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke segera menempatkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura sementara yang sebelah lagi menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Sementara Sakura meletakkan tangannya yang bebas di bahu Sasuke. Segalanya terasa pas, seakan sudah seharusnya berada di sana. Mereka berputar pelan, melangkah mengikuti irama musik.

Dari atas bahu Sakura, Sasuke bisa melihat sahabatnya, Naruto, sedang membelalak tak percaya ke arahnya. Di sisi lain ruangan, Neji juga tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca. Namun Sasuke cukup yakin kalau pria itu tidak senang dengan apa yang dilihatnya—dan ini membuatnya berpuas diri.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan berpindah dari pinggang Sakura ke belakang punggungnya, menariknya lebih rapat selagi mereka bergerak seiring irama musik yang mengalun lembut. Sasuke merundukkan kepalanya ke leher gadis itu, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sakura di belakang telinganya. Mematri aroma itu benar-benar dalam ingatannya.

"Aromamu sangat menyenangkan," bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

Sasuke menarik kembali kepalanya setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di leher sang gadis –yang membuat gadis itu menahan napasnya—lalu menatap kedua bola mata _emerald _di depannya itu lekat-lekat. Segera saja mereka tertarik masuk ke dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menjadi sama sekali tak berarti. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Dengan mata yang saling menatap, mereka terpesona oleh pandangan, aroma dan rasa satu sama lain. Dan mereka terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya musik berhenti.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi keramaian lantai dansa, sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan penasaran beberapa orang yang terarah pada mereka. Mereka tidak berhenti ketika melewati ambang pintu masuk aula. Sasuke membawa gadis itu terus melewati teras, menuruni undakan, melewati jalan kecil yang temaram. Hingga hingar-bingar pesta sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana, _Tuanku_?" tanya Sakura penuh ingin tahu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menatap gadisnya. Cahaya temaram yang berasal dari lampu-lampu jalan tampak berpendar di wajah halus itu, memantul di matanya, membuatnya tampak berkilauan. Sasuke tersenyum, menempatkan sebelah tangannya untuk membingkai wajah gadis itu.

"Pergi ke suatu tempat di mana tidak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya. Kebingungan yang polos terpancar di sana. "Tapi tak ada yang akan mengambilku darimu, _Tuanku. _Aku milikmu sepenuhnya."

"Tapi ada yang tidak berpikiran seperti itu," ucap Sasuke, membelai kulit halus itu dengan ibu jarinya, "Neji Hyuuga akan mengambilmu dariku—dia akan menikahimu jika aku memberinya kesempatan."

Tanpa disangka, Sakura malah tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Neji tidak akan menikahiku, _Tuan._"

"Dia akan melamarmu malam ini!"

"Maka aku akan menolaknya," jawab Sakura dalam bisikan halus. Ia mengambil satu langkah mendekati Sasuke, mendongak untuk menatap kedua bola mata pria itu. "Karena aku hanya mencintai Tuan Sasuke Uchiha, tidak yang lain. Tidak pula Neji. Dia hanya seorang teman, _Tuanku._ Percayalah padaku."

Sasuke tahu itu hanyalah pengaruh sihir yang diberikan Orochimaru, tetapi perkataan gadis itu, juga tatapan matanya yang bersungguh-sungguh, membuatnya nyaris percaya bahwa itu adalah kebenaran. Bahwa Sakura memang benar-benar mencintai dirinya. Namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Karena memang itulah yang diinginkannya. Sihir maupun bukan, Sakura mencintainya. Hatinya sudah tertawan.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Dengan segenap jiwaku, _Tuanku._"

"Hn." Sasuke meraih belakang kepala Sakura, mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga dahi dan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Kau milikku."

"Selamanya." –dan di bawah cahaya lampu jalan yang temaram, bibir mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat seperti wabah penyakit, menggemparkan seluruh desa. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka, bahwa keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Uchiha telah memilih seorang gadis pendatang sebagai pendampingnya. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja selama ini Sasuke Uchiha dikenal sebagai pria dingin yang selalu menarik diri dari lingkungan sosial Konohashire, nyaris tidak memiliki seorang teman pun. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, tanpa pernah terlihat bersama sebelumnya, pria itu meminang putri Dokter Tsunade Senjuu.

Banyak pihak yang menentang, terutama dari pihak keluarga dan teman-teman Sakura. Mereka berkeberatan terhadap reputasi yang disandang pria itu, terlebih karena desas-desus mengerikan tentang keluarganya yang konon katanya terkutuk. Tetapi Sakura memilih untuk menulikan telinga dari semua perkataan orang-orang yang ditujukan pada hubungan mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak mau dengar dan bersikeras untuk menikahi Sasuke Uchiha apa pun yang terjadi.

Semuanya sudah terlambat. Sakura Senjuu sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi dari Sasuke Uchiha. Maka sang ibu, Tsunade, yang teramat sangat menyayangi putrinya, terpaksa menuruti keinginan gadis itu untuk menjadi nyonya rumah di _Uchiha Hall_.

"Jika kau memang begitu mencintai Tuan Uchiha, Sakura, biarkanlah tetap begitu. Aku merestui kalian berdua …" ucapnya dengan nada lelah, yang kemudian disambut oleh senyum sumringah dari sang putri yang teramat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Ibu …"

Dan dalam waktu sebulan setelah pesta dansa di Aula Desa, tepat di pagi hari setelah purnama kembali memudar, Sakura Senjuu resmi menyandang nama Uchiha di belakang namanya.

Sementara itu, sahabat karib Sasuke pun tampaknya keberatan dengan keputusan yang diambil pria itu. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak menyukai Sakura, hanya saja ia merasa segalanya berjalan tidak semestinya. Terlalu cepat. Terlalu terburu-buru. Dan _cinta _yang diberikan Sakura terhadap Sasuke, juga perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu, semua hal-hal ganjil itu lantas membuat pemikiran-pemikiran tidak logis bermunculan dalam benaknya.

Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, Naruto mengerti itu dengan baik. Dan juga karena ia begitu memahami sifat sahabatnya itu, ia menjadi sangat cemas.

Apakah Sasuke telah melakukan hal-hal terlarang untuk mencapai hasratnya memiliki Sakura? Naruto tidak tahu. Ia harus mencari tahu!

.

.

Hari itu beberapa minggu setelah pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sebagaimana yang diharapkan di hari-hari yang biasa di musim panas, pagi itu cuaca sangat cerah dan udara terasa hangat. Sasuke memanfaatkannya dengan mengajak istrinya berjalan-jalan di sekitar kediamannya setelah sarapan untuk menikmati udara segar sebelum semuanya menjadi terlalu panas. Keduanya menyusuri di tepi sungai kecil yang berbatu sambil bergandengan tangan, melewati padang ilalang yang menguning, tempat-tempat yang belum pernah diketahui oleh Sakura. Setelah puas menjelajah, dan udara menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya, Sasuke membawa Sakura kembali ke rumah melalui istal kuda milik keluarganya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," kata Sasuke ketika mereka hampir mencapai istal.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura. Matanya membulat penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada sang istri, melempar senyum misterius padanya. "Tidak akan kukatakan sekarang. Itu akan merusak kejutannya."

"Oh, Sayangku, kau terlalu banyak memberiku kejutan," tanggap Sakura dengan wajah berbinar bahagia. Kemudian Sasuke membawanya memasuki istal, melewati kandang-kandang berisi kuda-kuda milik keluarga Uchiha. Hitam, cokelat keemasan, semuanya terawat dengan sangat baik dan terlihat begitu gagah dan mengesankan. Tak heran selama ini suaminya selalu menyukai kuda.

"Lihat. Lihat di sana."

Sakura mengalihakan perhatiannya dari _Susanoo, _kuda cokelat keemasan mengagumkan yang merupakan kesayangan suaminya, menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Dan di sana, di tengah-tengah lapangan melingkar di depan istal, berdiri seekor kuda betina yang tercantik yang pernah dilihat Sakura.

Warna bulunya putih –seperti milik Naruto, hanya saja kuda Naruto kuda jantan—dengan surai dan ekor yang panjang. Kuda itu memiliki empat kaki yang ramping dan kuat, juga bahu yang kekar. Meskipun Sakura bukan penggemar kuda, tetapi ia bisa melihat betapa anggunnya hewan itu. Dan ia tidak bisa tidak menyukainya.

"Oh, Sasuke … itu—" selama beberapa saat Sakura tak mampu menemukan kata-kata untuk menunjukkan betapa takjubnya ia, "Itu … Oh, Tuhan … Cantik sekali."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sakura menoleh pada suaminya, mengangguk penuh antusias. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan Sakura berlari ke tepi lapangan untuk mengagumi hadiahnya. Sasuke memberi isyarat pada petugas istal untuk membawa kuda itu mendekat ke pagar supaya Sakura bisa membelainya. Kuda itu mendengus seraya menggerak-gerakan kepalanya ketika Sakura mengelus-elus hidungnya.

"Kelihatannya dia menyukai Anda, Nyonya," komentar petugas istal yang memegangi tali kekangnya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura terlihat sangat gembira. Ia mengambil wortel yang diulurkan petugas istal itu padanya, kemudian menyorongkannya ke mulut kuda betina itu, dan sesaat kemudian wortel itu menghilang.

"Kuda ini milikmu," beritahu Sasuke, ikut mengelus moncong hewan itu, "Kalau cuaca sedang bagus, kita bisa berkuda bersama-sama ke pinggir sungai atau ke desa jika kau mau."

Saat itu, Kakashi muncul dari arah pintu utama istal. _Butler_ berambut keperakan itu berjalan tergesa menghampiri tuannya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Tuan Namikaze dan Nona Yamanaka datang berkunjung. Mereka sudah menunggu Tuan dan Nyonya sejak tadi," Kakashi juga mengangguk pada Sakura.

"Ino juga datang?" Mata Sakura melebar. Sudah lama ia tidak bersua dengan sahabatnya, sejak ia menikah dengan Sasuke dan tinggal di _Uchiha Hall_. Tak heran ia begitu senang mendengar kedatangan sahabat baiknya itu. Ia segera menoleh pada suaminya. "Sebaiknya kita temui mereka sekarang."

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke agak enggan. Semenjak pernikahannya dengan Sakura, Naruto belum benar-benar bicara lagi padanya. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia muncul, Sasuke merasakan akan adanya sesuatu di balik kunjungannya ini.

.

.

Naruto dan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi, tengah disuguhi teh dan makanan kecil oleh Rin, ketika Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di _Uchiha Hall_.

Gadis pirang itu –Ino Yamanaka—segera menolehkan wajahnya dari cangkir teh yang sedang disesapnya saat mendengar langkah kaki memasuki ruangan. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya tatkala ia melihat sahabatnya.

"Sakura!" serunya, meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dan bergegas berdiri untuk menyambut sang nyonya rumah.

"Ino!" Sakura setengah berlari ke arahnya, mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada sahabatnya itu untuk menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. "Lama tak bersua. Aku rindu sekali padamu!" ucapnya berseri-seri.

"Sama di sini, Sayangku," tanggap Ino setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Sepasang mata birunya menatap lekat-lekat pada Sakura, memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat baik," sahut Sakura ceria.

Ino mengangguk puas. "Kau kelihatan sangat bahagia," komentarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Memang," kata Sakura. Ia menoleh begitu Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya dengan mesra ke pinggang suaminya itu untuk menunjukkan betapa ia sangat bahagia dengan keputusannya menikahi pria itu. "Aku dan Sasuke-ku baru saja berjalan-jalan ke tepi sungai, dan dia memberiku seekor kuda yang sangat cantik! Benar kah, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sakura, tersenyum tipis pada istrinya itu, sebelum kemudian berpaling pada Ino. "Nona Yamanaka," sapanya datar sambil mengangguk sopan.

"Tuan Uchiha," Ino membalas dengan menekukkan sedikit lututnya.

Pandangan Sasuke kemudian berpindah dari Ino ke pria yang berdiri di belakangnya, yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Senyum samar membayang di wajah pria bermata biru itu ketika Sasuke menyapanya, "Naruto. Ada keperluan apa datang kemari?"

Naruto mengambil waktu berjalan mendekati mereka sebelum berkata, "Ino sangat merindukan sahabatnya. Dia yang membujukku untuk mengajaknya kemari."

"Hei, siapa yang membujukmu?" Ino membantah, melempar pandang sebal pada Naruto yang hanya terkekeh kecil. "Tapi aku memang merindukan Sakura," tambahnya, dan kedua wanita yang berteman karib itu pun saling bertukar senyum.

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto lurus. Merasa dicurigai, akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Ia menghela napas dengan dramatis. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat," katanya sambil mengangguk salut pada Sasuke, tersenyum. Lalu ekspresinya berubah serius. "Memang ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke menyipit. Nada bicara Naruto yang serius itu tidak seperti biasanya. Ia mengendus adanya sesuatu hal yang mendesak dalam suara itu. Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk. Ia menoleh pada istrinya. "Sakura, bisa kau ajak Nona Yamanaka keluar sebentar? Kalian bisa berbincang-bincang di ruang pribadimu."

Sakura mendongak menatap suaminya, seakan tidak rela berpisah darinya walau sebentar.

"Aku tidak akan lama," tambah Sasuke meyakinkan.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia lantas melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Ino yang segera disambut gadis itu dengan riang. Dan keduanya pun bergegas meninggalkan ruang rekreasi sambil tertawa-tawa dan mengobrol. Hingga suara mereka terdengar samar di kejauhan dan akhirnya menghilang, Sasuke kembali berpaling pada Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sasuke sembari berjalan ke arah kursi berlengan di dekat berapian, kemudian menghenyakkan diri di sana dengan kaki disilangkan. Mata hitamnya yang dalam menatap Naruto tajam. "Kukira bukan masalah bisnis yang biasa?"

"Memang bukan," sahut Naruto, terlihat sedikit tegang.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menyatukan jari-jemarinya yang panjang di bawah dagu dengan sikut menopang di kedua lengan kursinya. Matanya menyipit.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Pria itu berjalan ke arah perapian kosong, berhenti di dekatnya. Sejenak ia memandangi ukiran di sana seakan tertarik dengan polanya, sebelum kembali memandang Sasuke. "Ini tentang kau dan Sakura." Sasuke tidak menanggapi, maka Naruto meneruskan, "Aku merasa hubungan kalian terlalu ganjil, Sasuke. Terlalu cepat … Aku khawatir—" ia mendadak berhenti. Dahinya berkerut seakan ia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, "Ah, tidak. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak berpikiran seperti ini. Tapi segalanya terlampau aneh bagiku."

"Aneh?" Sasuke mengangkat dagunya, meletakkannya di atas tangannya yang terkatup. Kedua alisnya menyatu.

Naruto menghela napas. "Kita sudah berteman lama, Sasuke, kuharap kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu," sangkal Sasuke tenang, "Pernikahanku dengan Sakura cukup terbuka, bukan?"

"Kau tahu yang kumaksudkan bukan itu!" Naruto berkata tak sabar. "Tetapi apa yang terjadi di balik pernikahan kalian. Aku tahu kau menyukai Sakura sejak lama. Tetapi kau dan Sakura tidak pernah saling berbicara sebelum ini –kau tidak pernah mau bicara padanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja… _BANG!_" pria itu melakukan gerakan dramatis, "Kalian menikah begitu saja."

"Apa anehnya itu?" tanya Sasuke, "Sakura jatuh cinta padaku dan kurasa kami tidak perlu mengulur waktu terlalu banyak—"

"Dalam semalam?" potong Naruto. Ia bergerak dari sisi perapian, mendekati Sasuke. "Hanya dalam semalam kau membuat Sakura Senjuu melupakan kekasihnya, jatuh cinta padamu dan menerima lamaranmu begitu saja? Sasuke, demi Tuhan itu sangat tidak masuk akal!"

"Tidak ada yang masuk akal dalam cinta?"

"Cinta?" Naruto tertawa mencemooh. "Aku tidak melihat cinta di sini. Kau terobsesi dengannya. Sejak dulu kau ingin memiliki dirinya dan dia …" tangan Naruto terayun ke arah Sakura dan Ino barusan menghilang, "Apa kau yakin Sakura benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu dalam semalam?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya, namun enggan memberitahu Naruto rahasia gelapnya yang satu itu. Sampai mati pun enggan. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kecuali dirinya … dan Orochimaru.

"Kecuali kalau kau telah melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura," lanjut Naruto dengan tatapan penuh selidik, "Sesuatu yang tak terpikirkan oleh orang-orang."

Sasuke merasakan darahnya mendidih. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya. Beraninya Naruto mendesaknya seperti ini. "Apa maksudmu?" desisnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin memikirkannya, dan kuharap itu hanya sekedar dugaanku saja, Sasuke," balas Naruto berhati-hati.

"Kalau begitu simpan saja dugaanmu karena yang kau pikirkan itu salah," kata Sasuke, nyaris berbisik. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal bergetar hebat. "Pernikahanku dan Sakura wajar. Itu yang harus kau camkan baik-baik dalam kepalamu."

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kuharap aku bisa mempercayai sahabatku kali ini."

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku," Sasuke menarik kesimpulan dengan getir.

"Karena aku terlalu mengenal watakmu, Sasuke, aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu." Pandangan Naruto kemudian turun ke arah leher Sasuke, seakan sedang menatap benda yang kini tertutup di balik kemejanya, sebelum kemudian berpaling. "Mereka menemukan bangkai rusa di hutan, tercabik-cabik. Apa kau pernah mendengarnya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Tidak."

"Menurut para pemburu, itu bukan serangan binatang buas biasa—"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu memberitahuku informasi tidak penting itu," Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"—ditemukan dua kali dalam dua bulan berturut-turut—"

"Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"—setelah malam purnama sempurna," Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke yang sudah gemetaran karena marah. "Sasuke, aku tidak ingin dengar apa yang semua orang katakan tentang kutukan keluargamu benar adanya."

"Tidak ada kutukan—"

"Hanya demi Sakura, Sasuke, demi Tuhan … Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kau justru membahayakan dirinya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak—"

"Kalung itu. Dari mana kau dapatkan kalung itu?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kemana kau menghilang pada malam sebelum kau meminang—"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti tiba-tiba. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai-sampai Naruto tidak sempat menarik napas. Sasuke telah menjambret bagian depan pakaiannya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke seberang ruangan, diiringi suara geraman marah yang sama sekali tidak seperti suara sahabatnya. Seperti suara binatang. Tubuh Naruto menabrak lemari perabot. Kekuatan tabrakannya cukup untuk menghancurkan lemari itu, menimbukan suara gaduh. Perabot keramik antik dan barang pecah belah lainnya jatuh berserakan di lantai pualam di sekeliling tubuh Naruto.

"_Uhuk!_" Naruto terbatuk. Tubuhnya nyeri bukan buatan. Beberapa bagian pakaian dan kulitnya terkoyak. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. "S—Sasuke?"

Di seberang ruangan, Sasuke menatapnya marah. Matanya menyala-nyala merah. Napasnya menderu. "Jangan sampai aku mendengarmu bicara seperti itu lagi di depanku, brengsek! Atau kau akan tercabik-cabik, sama seperti rusa-rusa sialan itu!"

Naruto hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apa pun. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia terlalu terkejut—tidak. Ia terlalu takut akan apa yang disaksikannya di depan matanya. Itu bukan sahabatnya. Itu bukan Sasuke yang dikenalnya.

Suara ribut-ribut yang berasal dari ruangan itu rupanya terdengar sampai keluar. Kakashi sang butler keluarga Uchiha tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruangan bersama istrinya, disusul Sakura dan Ino yang tampak sangat terperanjat dengan pemandangan yang mereka saksikan di ruangan itu. Sasuke yang tampak luar biasa murka, Naruto yang terpuruk di lemari yang hancur berantakan, sisa-sisa perabot yang berserakan di lantai dan karpet.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tuan?" Kakashi terkejut.

"Ya, Tuhanku …" Rin memekapkan kedua tangan di depan mulutnya, ketakutan.

"Naruto!" Ino bergegas berlari menghampiri Naruto, tampak sangat khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku—" Naruto mencoba bangun, dengan dibantu Ino, "—tidak apa-apa." Ia memberi gadis yang cemas itu senyum menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa, Ino."

Ino melempar pandang marah pada Sasuke yang sudah berpaling, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Kita pulang saja, hm?" tanyanya pada Naruto. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Hmm …" Naruto mengangguk, kemudian Ino memapahnya. Kakashi bergegas turun membantu gadis itu mengeluarkan Naruto dari sisa-sisa lemari perabot. "Terima kasih, Kakashi."

Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di bibir pintu, sudah menemukan kembali suaranya. "Sasuke … Tuan Namikaze, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Di seberang ruangan, Sasuke menghenyakkan diri di bangkunya lagi, terpekur. Sakura lantas memandang Naruto yang sedang dipapah Ino.

"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil meringis menahan sakit, "Kau _tidak akan pernah _mendengarku bicara apa pun lagi padamu mulai hari ini." Dan kemudian mereka berjalan dengan susah payah meninggalkan ruangan, melewati Sakura yang tampak ketakutan. Naruto berhenti di samping wanita itu, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Sakura, jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak memahami apa maksud perkataan Naruto hanya memandangi pria itu dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Kami pulang, Sakura," pamit Ino sembari memberinya senyum menyesal.

"Ino …" Sakura menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tidak rela sampai mereka menghilang di ujung koridor. Seakan baru teringat sesuatu, Sakura tersentak dan segera berlari ke arah suaminya. "S—Sasuke?"

Sasuke terlihat begitu terguncang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura di sana.

"Sasuke …?" panggil Sakura sekali lagi sambil membungkuk. Diraihnya tangan pria itu –dingin. "Sayangku, kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu gemetaran."

Sasuke perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, ditatapnya wajah istrinya lama. Sakura terpekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pinggangnya sehingga ia terjatuh ke pangkuan pria itu. Sasuke mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat, seakan tidak rela melepaskannya sampai kapan pun. Ia membenamkan hidungnya di leher Sakura, menyesap aromanya dalam-dalam. Aroma yang mampu menenangkannya.

"Sasuke?" bisik Sakura bingung. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dalam bisikan.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu," jawab Sakura tak mengerti.

"Kau mau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku apa pun yang terjadi?"

Sakura yang merasakan tubuh suaminya gemetaran lagi segera membalas memeluknya. Hatinya dilanda kekhawatiran. "Aku berjanji …" Sakura berkata sungguh-sungguh.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tampak jauh lebih tenang. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya sejenak sebelum melepaskannya.

Sakura menegakkan diri supaya bisa melihat wajah suaminya. Tak pernah dilihatnya Sasuke yang begitu tampak putus asa seperti ini. Ada apa gerangan dengan suaminya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dia dan Tuan Namikaze? Sakura lantas tersenyum menenangkan, mengulurkan kedua belah tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Sasuke. "Aku tahu."

"Jangan pernah sekali pun meragukan itu." Dan saat berikutnya Sasuke kembali meraih istrinya ke dalam pelukannya, membuainya dengan ciuman yang dalam dan lama.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ada perubahan rencana. Yang tadinya fic ini mau dijadikan threeshots, ternyata gak bisa. Chapter terakhir terlalu panjang. Kalau dilanjutkan, bisa-bisa sampai 20ribuan kata lebih satu chapternya. Jadi saya potong jadi dua atau tiga chapter. Mudah-mudahan besok bisa chapter terakhir selesai, plus epilog. Buat Aya, gomenasai ne? Ficnya jadi gaje begini. Apalagi yang bagian akhirnya. Karena dampak WB kali, yah… =_=_

_Ya sudahlah. Selamat membaca…_

* * *

.

.

**CRIMSON FALLS**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

_Terinspirasi dari:_

Fear Street Sagas © RL Stine

.

.

**Bagian 3**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu semenjak terakhir kali Naruto Namikaze menginjakkan kakinya di _Uchiha Hall. _Sejak saat itu, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menyebut-nyebut tentang mantan sahabatnya itu. Hal ini membuat rasa penasaran Sakura terusik, mengingat sepanjang ia mengenal Sasuke, suaminya nyaris tak terpisahkan dengan Naruto. Naruto adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang ia biarkan menjamah kehidupannya yang kelam, orang yang sangat Sasuke percayai. Bagaimana mungkin persahabatan yang sedemikian erat bisa berakhir begitu saja?

Meski demikian, Sakura tidak berani bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dan sepertinya itu menjadi topik yang sangat sensitif bagi Sasuke. Hanya dengan mendengar nama Namikaze disebut saja sudah cukup memancing emosi pria itu. Dan membuat suaminya marah adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Sakura di dunia. Maka ia memilih untuk mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya dan menunggu hingga Sasuke tenang.

Sampai kabar mengenai Naruto Namikaze terdengar suatu hari.

Saat itu adalah satu dari banyak peristiwa menghebohkan yang terjadi di Konohashire dalam kurun waktu satu tahun –tentu saja selain kabar pernikahan mendadak putri tunggal dokter Tsunade dan pewaris terakhir keluarga Uchiha yang menggemparkan itu. Bagaimana tidak heboh jika salah satu pria lajang paling diincar di seantero desa itu akhirnya telah menjatuhkan pilihan dan meminang seorang gadis dari keluarga Yamanaka? Belum lagi upacara pernikahan mereka kabarnya akan diadakan besar-besaran.

Dan berita besar itu akhirnya sampai ke _Uchiha Hall_. Dibawa oleh Rin yang mendengarnya dari omongan orang-orang saat mengunjungi desa untuk berbelanja, istri sang _butler _itu lantas memberitahukannya pada Sakura.

"Benarkah yang kau dengar itu?" Sakura yang saat itu tengah duduk di kursi berlengan di perpustakaan pribadi milik suaminya sambil membaca buku pun langsung melompat berdiri ketika kabar itu sampai di telinganya. Wajahnya menampakkan kegembiraan yang teramat sangat. Setelah berminggu-minggu sama sekali tak mendengar kabar apa pun dari desa –dan berminggu-minggu pula tak pernah meninggalkan rumah besar itu—kabar ini tentu saja membuatnya bersemangat.

Dengan wajah berseri, dan tanpa menghiraukan bukunya yang terjatuh berdebam ke permadani yang mengalasi lantai pualam di bawahnya, wanita itu menghambur ke arah Rin yang tengah menuangkan teh untuknya di meja. "Benarkah Ino Yamanaka akan menikah besok?" tanyanya untuk memastikan seraya mencengkeram lengan Rin.

"Benar, Nyonya," sahut Rin seraya mengangguk sopan. "Saya sendiri melihat aula desa yang akan mereka pakai sebagai tempat pestanya. Mereka menghiasnya megah sekali, dengan bunga lili dan mawar dipasang di mana-mana. Seluruh penduduk desa membicarakannya!"

"Ya, Tuhan!" Sakura berseru, hampir linglung saking senangnya. "Aku tidak percaya. Ino-ku akhirnya menikah!" Dia melepaskan Rin dan berjalan mengitari ruangan itu dengan wajah sumringah. "Tuan Namikaze pria yang baik, dari dulu Ino selalu menyukainya. Akhirnya bisa menikah dengannya. Bukankah itu sangat sempurna?"

Namun sayangnya kegembiraan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Berita besar yang didengarnya membuat sang nyonya muda kelewat antusias, sampai-sampai melupakan bahwa nama Namikaze sudah menjadi kata yang tabu untuk diucapkan di bawah atap _Uchiha Hall_, terlebih di depan suaminya. Dan pagi itu adalah awal dari segala kengerian yang harus dihadapinya sebagai istri pewaris tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Tidak, Sakura," jawab Sasuke tegas, tatkala sang istri memberitahunya perihal niatnya untuk hadir di pernikahan sahabat baiknya. Saat itu Sasuke baru saja kembali dari _perjalanan bulanan_nya_ –_urusan bisnis, katanya, untuk menutupi keabsenannya setiap malam purnama penuh—Pria itu kemudian berbalik dan menaiki tangga, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar. Ia sudah cukup lelah tanpa harus diusik oleh kabar tidak penting tentang orang yang pernah ia kira adalah sahabatnya.

Namun Sakura tidak menyerah. Wanita itu lantas bergegas mengekor suaminya menuju kamar. "Tapi, Sasuke …" ujarnya dengan nada memohon, ketika keduanya telah mencapai kamar. Ditatapnya punggung Sasuke yang tengah melepas mantel bepergiannya yang panjang, "Ino adalah teman dekatku. Dia pasti ingin aku hadir di hari istimewanya, dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa."

Masih sambil memunggungi Sakura, Sasuke berkata datar, "Nona Yamanaka tidak akan kecewa. Dia sudah punya …" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak. Dilemparkannya mantel yang baru ia lepaskan ke atas ranjang berkanopi. Sudut bibirnya berkedut, meski tak ada emosi berarti yang terlintas di wajah tampan miliknya, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan dengan setengah mendesis, "_…Orang itu._" –Kemudian ia melanjutkan melepaskan kancing pada lengan kemejanya.

Sakura menghela napas berat, sama sekali tidak bisa memahami bagaimana kebencian suaminya terhadap Tuan Namikaze menjadi alasan pria itu melarangnya menghadiri pernikahan Ino –demi Tuhan! "Sayangku, kumohon sekali ini saja. Tolong izinkan aku menyenangkan hati sahabatku di hari terakhirnya sebagai Nona Yamanaka. Lagipula aku sudah tidak keluar dari di rumah ini lama sekali. Aku juga sangat merindukan ibu, Sasuke …"

Sasuke berbalik menghadapi istrinya, menatapnya dengan mata terpicing. Kerutan samar muncul di kedua alisnya tatkala ia merasakan emosinya mulai meluap. "Kau sudah berjanji akan mengikuti apa kataku, Sakura," ujarnya tajam.

Mendengar itu membuat Sakura merasa gelisah. "Memang. Tapi ... bisakah—ma-maksudku …"

"Katakan saja, Sakura," ujar Sasuke pelan, namun dengan nada yang begitu dingin sampai-sampai membuat wanita di depannya mengambil satu langkah mundur darinya tanpa ia sadari, "Kau sudah tidak suka lagi berada di sini, bukan? Sekarang kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini dan meninggalkanku—seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang lain."

"T-Tidak!" Sakura cepat-cepat membantah, terkejut, "bukan begitu, Sasuke …"

Wajah Sasuke menggelap. "Kau sudah bersumpah _tidak akan pernah _meninggalkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura merasakan cairan panas mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang tidak ia pahami –dan sesuatu itu membuatnya takut. _Sangat takut. _"A—Aku tidak pernah berniat demikian …" suaranya melemah, "Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Ino adalah temanku. Tuan Namikaze juga temanmu, ka—"

Kata-katanya terhenti oleh suara geraman ketika Sasuke menerjang ke arahnya. Wanita malang itu menjerit. Rasa sakit menjalari sisi lehernya ketika tangan Sasuke mencengkeram di sana, membuatnya tercekik, disusul punggungnya ketika ia menabrak pintu di belakangnya. Kenop pintu membentur sisi pinggangnya dengan keras. Erangan kesakitannya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Tetapi tampaknya Sasuke tidak ambil peduli. Kemarahan telah menggelapkan matanya, membuatnya nyaris tampak seperti seekor binatang marah yang siap menerkam apa pun yang mengusiknya.

"Jangan berani-berani menyebut nama keparat itu di depanku," desisnya dengan suara rendah. Napasnya yang memburu terasa panas menerpa sisi wajah Sakura. "Aku melarangmu menyebut-nyebut tentang _orang itu _di bawah atap rumahku! Dia sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur dengan kehidupan kita, Sakura! Ingat dia tidak senang dengan pernikahan kita –MENGAPA KAU MASIH SAJA PEDULI DENGAN PERNIKAHANNYA!"

Sakura memandang suaminya dengan tatapan memohon –dan ketakutan, seraya mencengkeram pergelangan Sasuke yang mencekiknya dengan putus asa, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Sa—Sasuke …" rintihnya dengan suara tercekat. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah, mengalir ke pipinya yang memerah, "tolong … _s-sakit …_"

Rintihan kesakitan yang meluncur dari bibir wanita itu seakan membangunkannya. Sasuke tersentak. Melihat air mata dan sorot kengerian di mata emerald Sakura seakan menamparnya dengan telak, membawanya pada kesadaran akan apa yang baru diperbuatnya pada wanita kesayangannya. Ia sontak melepaskan cengkeramannya, dan Sakura segera jatuh terpuruk di lantai. Tubuh wanita itu gemetaran sementara isakan parau terdengar di antara napasnya yang masih tersengal.

"S-Sakura …" bisik Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar seperti tercekat. Perlahan ia berlutut di depan istrinya yang masih terisak kecil, mengulurkan tangan dengan ragu ke arahnya. Jemarinya menghapus aliran air mata di wajah Sakura, selembut yang bisa dilakukan oleh tangannya yang gemetaran. "Cintaku, maafkan aku … Maafkan aku …"

Sentuhan pria itu membuatnya berjengit, tetapi Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menjauh –tidak. Ia memang tidak bisa menjauh. Kendati perubahan sikap Sasuke yang biasanya teramat lembut terhadapnya, juga kemurkaannya yang begitu tiba-tiba membuatnya sangat terkejut dan ketakutan, itu tak lantas membuatnya menaruh benci pada pria itu. Tidak. Sebaliknya, ketakutannya mendadak sirna, digantikan kebutuhan akan sentuhan pria itu, mencari-cari kehangatan seakan dengan begitu bisa membatalkan apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya sebelumnya. Mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sebelumnya, Sakura meraih tangan itu dan semakin menekankannya ke wajahnya.

_'Sasuke tidak begitu. Suamiku bukan orang yang kasar. Dia mencintaiku … Dia mencintaiku …' _berulang-ulang Sakura membatin, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menarik napas dengan susah payah sementara air matanya terus bergulir tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Sakura …" suara Sasuke kembali memanggil namanya dengan rasa khawatir yang terdengar jelas. Bodoh sekali karena membiarkan dirinya dikuasai amarah sampai-sampai melukai satu-satunya orang yang paling berarti baginya. "Oh, tidak. Jangan menangis karena aku. Jangan takut padaku."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Diraihnya tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh wajahnya, digenggamnya tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya yang lebih kecil. "T—Tidak," gumamnya parau. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajahnya, hanya bisa merasakan ketika bibir wanita itu menyentuh punggung tangannya, menciumnya perlahan, mengirimkan getar hangat ke sepanjang lengannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi jika engkau tidak mengizinkan. Aku akan menurutimu, Cintaku. Apa pun yang kau katakan, aku akan ikut."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ditatap kedua bola mata istrinya yang sehijau permata _jade_ yang paling indah itu dalam-dalam. Hatinya terasa sesak mendapati kedua permata itu tidak secemerlang biasanya –dan itu karena dirinya. Akhirnya Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghela napas dengan lelah.

"Baiklah. Jika kau memang menginginkannya, kau boleh datang ke pernikahan Nona Yamanaka."

Sakura tampak terkejut. "Tapi, Sasuke …"

"Lagi pula," sela Sasuke dengan tatapan yang melembut, "apa yang kau katakan benar. Aku sudah membuatmu terkurung di tempat ini cukup lama. Kau pasti tidak bahagia."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. "Sama sekali tidak! Asalkan ada dirimu, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebelum kemudian membimbing Sakura berdiri dan merengkuh tubuh wanita itu ke dalam dekapannya. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang selalu ia sukai itu dalam-dalam sementara ia memeluk wanitanya, melarikan bibirnya di sepanjang sisi leher Sakura yang terbuka, menciumi luka memar samar yang disebabkan oleh cengkeramannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sementara Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, menikmati sentuhan itu.

"Aku akan menyuruh Kakashi mengantarmu," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura merapatkan pelukannya ke sekeliling pinggang Sasuke yang ramping, mengangguk patuh seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia sama sekali tidak memahami bagaimana hatinya bisa begitu lemah terhadap Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak bisa membantah, sama sekali tidak bisa marah. Yang ada dalam kepalanya hanyalah bahwa ia mencintai pria itu dengan seluruh jiwanya. _Tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi._

.

.

Ketika Sakura memandang bayangan dirinya sendiri dalam cermin setinggi badan di kamar pribadinya di Uchiha Hall keesokan paginya, hatinya mulai diliputi keraguan. Seakan dalam waktu semalam, antusiasmenya atas pernikahan sahabat karibnya seakan menguap entah kemana. Bukan karena ia tidak senang karena Sasuke telah memberinya izin untuk pergi, melainkan karena ia merasa entah bagaimana telah mengecewakan Sasuke. Dan Sakura jelas sangat tidak menyukai perasaan itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nyonya?" suara Rin yang tengah membantunya berpakaian membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura tersentak dan menyadari pelayannya itu tengah menatapnya khawatir dari balik cermin. "Anda terlihat pucat. Apakah Anda merasa tidak enak badan?"

"Ah," Sakura buru-buru memberinya senyum tipis, "aku baik-baik saja, Rin."

Rin memandangnya beberapa saat lagi, tampak agak cemas, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatannya memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada tataan rambut Sakura yang dibiarkan setengah tergerai –untuk menutupi luka memar samar di lehernya. "Kalau Nyonya ingin sesuatu yang hangat sebelum berangkat, akan saya siapkan," ujarnya sembari merapikan ikal di punggung Sang Nyonya.

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, Rin, tapi tidak, terimakasih banyak."

"Buatkan secangkir teh hangat untuk istriku, Rin," ucap suara berat seseorang dari pintu.

Kedua wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana. Pria itu masih mengenakan mantel kamar di atas pakaian tidurnya dan rambutnya yang hitam tak tersisir. Sakura bergegas berdiri dari duduknya, sementara Rin segera menekuk lututnya pada Sang Tuan.

"Akan segera saya ambilkan, Tuan," ucap Rin sebelum meminta diri, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua di ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sakura menghampiri suaminya.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, mengamatinya. Seulas senyum samar terulas di wajahnya yang pucat lelah sementara sebelah tangannya menangkup wajah wanita itu. "Kau kelihatan sangat cantik."

Sakura mengabaikan komentar ini. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Apa tidak apa-apa aku pergi, Sayangku?" tanyanya ragu. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak keberatan?"

"Kita sudah membicarakannya kemarin, Sakura," jawab Sasuke, menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sakura, "aku tidak keberatan."

"Tapi … kau tidak ikut bersamaku," ucap Sakura pelan, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu betapapun ia menginginkannya, Sasuke tidak akan sudi datang ke pernikahan orang yang sudah dianggapnya pengkhianat.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, tidak berkomentar apa pun mengenai hal itu. "Kuharap kau tidak terlalu lama di sana. Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku tidak akan lama," Sakura memberikan janjinya seraya tersenyum.

"Itu bagus." Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura selama beberapa saat lagi, mengagumi keelokan paras yang dimiliki oleh istrinya itu. Kecantikan yang selalu membuatnya tersihir sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, bahkan hingga sekarang, membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati dan rela melakukan apa pun –_apa pun—_untuk bisa memilikinya. _Termasuk menyerahkan jiwanya._ Dan sekarang Sasuke telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan –dengan bayaran yang teramat besar.

Pandangannya kemudian terjatuh pada leher sang istri dan rasa bersalah tak pelak merasuki dirinya ketika ia melihat memar itu masih terlihat di sana. Tertutup bayangan rambut panjang Sakura, tapi ia masih bisa melihatnya. Ia lantas menyentuh bagian itu, mengusapnya dengan jemarinya yang panjang –jemari yang sama yang telah meninggalkan luka di sana.

"Apakah masih sakit?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Dengan lembut diraihnya tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh lehernya, membiarkan rambutnya kembali jatuh menutupi luka itu. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil," ujarnya seraya meremas tangan Sasuke lembut, seakan berusaha meyakinkannya.

Namun Sasuke tahu, meskipun Sakura berkata demikian, luka itu akan tinggal cukup lama di sana. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak perlu …" Sakura berbisik, mengambil jarak selangkah lebih dekat pada Sasuke, membiarkan pria itu menyentuhkan dahi mereka. Ia memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan Sasuke sekali lagi membisikkan maaf dengan lirih. Dan saat itu Sakura tahu bahwa pria itu tulus. Ini sedikit meringankan hatinya.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake sudah menunggunya bersama seorang kusir dan sebuah kereta yang ditarik oleh sepasang kuda jantan di depan Uchiha Hall ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuruni undakan batu rumah besar itu. Pria berambut keperakan itu membukakan pintu kereta dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura naik. Tetapi wanita itu tidak langsung menyambutnya.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, mendongak memandang jendela besar yang ia tahu adalah kamar pribadi suaminya. Ia melihat sosok gelap di baliknya, tengah mengawasinya. Sakura tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik dan membiarkan Kakashi membantunya naik.

Dan kereta pun bergerak perlahan meninggalkan _Uchiha Hall._

.

.

Sakura memandang ke luar jendela kereta kuda yang dinaikinya dengan pandangan penuh kerinduan ketika mereka mulai memasuki desa. Kesibukan di jalan-jalan yang berdebu, suara obrolan ramah dan orang-orang yang saling bertegur sapa. Serombongan gadis berpakaian cantik baru saja keluar dari toko yang menjual pita, seru pita yang mereka beli dengan penuh semangat. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali merasakan suasana seperti ini di desa, rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Namun senyumnya memudar tatkala ia menyadari sekelilingnya –orang-orang yang kebetulan dilewati kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya. Wajah-wajah itu tampak terkejut, beberapa malah terlihat ketakutan dan buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu, sementara yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik dengan teman mereka sambil terus memandang ke arah kereta berlambang keluarga Uchiha yang sedang melintas.

Kedua tangan Sakura yang terbalut sarung tangan sutra saling remas. Wanita itu jelas merasa tidak nyaman dan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya dari balik kaca jendela kereta membuat perasaannya terasa dingin. _Mengapa semua orang memandanginya seperti itu?_

Kemudian ia teringat desas-desus yang beredar di desa tentang keluarga suaminya –yang berarti keluarganya juga. Rumor tentang kutukan yang selalu menghantui keluarga Uchiha semenjak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Kutukan yang menurut orang-orang juga memiliki andil atas wabah penyakit aneh yang menimpa keluarga itu dan orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Wabah yang sama yang juga telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya, membuat suaminya –yang kala itu diungsikan oleh sang _butler, _Kakashi Hatake, keluar dari Konohashire—hidup sebatang kara. Wabah yang juga menjangkiti desa dan memakan korban yang tidak sedikit.

Ia pernah mendengar orang-orang desa mempersalahkan keluarga Uchiha sebagai penyebab dari bencana itu. Bahwa kutukan mereka telah menyebar ke desa, membuat Sasuke Uchiha, yang merupakan satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa, diasingkan dari pergaulan di desa.

Sakura tidak pernah menanyakan perihal ini pada Sasuke sebelumnya. Pikirnya, itu hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan buruk suaminya itu dan Sakura tidak ingin membuatnya sedih. Terlebih, Sakura tidak peduli dengan rumor apa pun tentang Sasuke dan keluarganya. Ia mencintai pria itu, ia bersedia tinggal bersamanya dan itulah yang terpenting.

Tapi sekarang, di bawah tatapan ketakutan orang-orang, Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _apakah kehadirannya sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha yang baru telah mengingatkan mereka kembali pada horor di masa lalu itu? –_Mau tak mau, pikiran ini membuatnya takut.

"Nyonya?"

Suara seorang pria yang memanggilnya membuat Sakura tersentak. Ia pun menoleh dengan terkejut dan mendapati pintu kereta sudah terbuka, dengan Kakashi yang berdiri di sisi kereta untuk membantunya turun. Rupanya tanpa ia sadari mereka telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Sakura pun bergegas turun.

Halaman kediaman Namikaze yang digunakan sebagai tempat diselenggarakannya pesta pernikahan pasangan muda itu tampak sangat berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali Sakura ingat –Ino pernah mengajaknya ke sana sekali. Dengan dekorasi serba putih yang sangat cantik, kanopi dan bunga-bunga lily yang terlihat di segala penjuru, pekarangan hijau nan luas itu tampak jauh lebih indah. Para tamu yang berdatangan pun tampak anggun dengan pakaian resmi mereka. Suara dengung obrolan berpadu dengan alunan musik indah dari sekelompok pemain musik.

Sakura melangkah memasuki gerbang utama dengan Kakashi mengikuti di belakangnya sementara kusir mereka membawa kereta untuk diparkirkan. Seperti saat mereka melintasi desa, reaksi para tamu pun hampir sama ketika melihatnya. Mereka semua terkejut dan mencoba tidak mengacuhkannya, seakan-akan mereka tidak pernah melihat wanita itu di sana. Sakura berusaha tidak memedulikannya, meskipun ia sangat berharap orang-orang itu bersikap wajar seperti saat ia dulu belum menjadi Nyonya Uchiha.

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat muda keemasan yang disanggul di belakang kepalanya tampak duduk sendirian di bawah naungan kanopi berhias bunga lily. Senyum Sakura merekah untuk pertama kalinya di pesta itu begitu melihat wanita yang sudah sangat dikenalinya. Sang ibunda, Tsunade.

Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi, memberi isyarat padanya kalau pria itu bisa meninggalkannya sekarang. Kakashi mengangguk dan berbalik pergi, bergabung dengan tamu-tamu lain –meskipun Sakura tahu sang pelayan tidak akan melepaskan pengawasannya dari kejauhan. Ia pun bergegas menghampiri Tsunade.

"Ibu!"

Tsunade menoleh ke arah Sakura datang dan langsung melompat berdiri dengan begitu bersemangatnya sehingga gelas berisi anggur yang dipegangnya tumpah ke bagian depan gaunnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Rasa rindunya pada sang putri membuatnya tak menghiraukan apa pun selain wanita muda berambut merah muda yang tengah berlari ke arahnya itu.

"Sakura, Sayangku …" wanita paruh baya itu merentangkan kedua lengannya, menyambut putri semata wayangnya masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Ya, Tuhan … Ibu baru saja memikirkanmu, Nak. Kukira kau tidak akan datang dan Ibu tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Aku sangat merindukan Ibu," bisik Sakura di bahu ibunya.

"Ibu tahu, Nak," Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Wajahnya basah bersimbah air mata bahagia sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Lihat dirimu … semakin cantik saja. Kau kelihatan … seperti wanita bangsawan."

Sakura tertawa kecil di antara isakannya. Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Tetapi Ibu tidak melihat suamimu," Tsunade memandang ke belakang Sakura, berharap menemukan putra menantunya, "di mana Tuan Uchiha?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Dia tidak ikut, Ibu. Masih kelelahan karena baru saja kembali dari perjalanan bisnis. Dia sedang beristirahat di rumah. Aku datang bersama _butler-_nya, Kakashi Hatake." Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kakashi yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana, menyesap anggur.

Mengetahui dirinya tengah diperhatikan, Kakashi mengangguk sopan, yang kemudian dibalas oleh Tsunade.

"Tampaknya suamimu sangat sibuk," ia berkomentar sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia memanggil salah satu pelayan yang membawakan nampan minuman dan mengambil segelas anggur untuk Sakura sebelum menarik putrinya agar duduk di bangku taman bersamanya. Kembali ia menatap wajah putrinya, agak lama kali ini, seakan ia mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang salah di sana.

Akhir-akhir ini desas-desus mengerikan semakin santer terdengar di desa. Mulai dari ditemukannya hewan-hewan yang mati misterius, sampai beberapa bulan terakhir, ketika orang-orang yang mencoba menyelidiki fenomena itu juga ditemukan mati mengenaskan, tercabik-cabik di dekat sungai. Orang-orang sudah menganggap desa tidak lagi aman di malam hari, terutama di malam terang bulan –dan wanita itu tidak mengerti ketika semua orang mulai menghubung-hubungkan tragedi itu dengan kutukan keluarga Uchiha.

Katanya beratus tahun yang lalu juga pernah terjadi peristiwa yang mirip, di mana desa diteror oleh monster yang mereka yakini berasal dari ilmu hitam yang didalami oleh pendiri keluarga Uchiha saat itu, Madara Uchiha. Dan sekarang, orang-orang desa mulai membuat kesimpulan bahwa monster itu telah bangkit.

Situasi ini tak pelak membuat Tsunade khawatir, mengingat sekarang putri semata wayangnya sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu. Bukan hanya karena teror yang sedang menyebar di desa, melainkan tekanan yang mungkin dihadapi putrinya dari orang-orang desa berkaitan dengan hal itu. Seperti dirinya, yang tak hanya sekali mendengar orang-orang mempersalahkannya karena telah mengizinkan Sakura menikahi Sasuke Uchiha di belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya kemudian, tak berusaha menyembunyikan nada cemas dalam suaranya. "Apakah kau bahagia, Nak?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir Tsunade, meski begitu ia tetap menyunggingkan seulas senyum pada ibunya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu. Dan tentu saja aku sangat bahagia," jawabnya lembut, "Mengapa Ibu bertanya seperti itu?"

Tsunade terlihat ragu sejenak. "Ibu … mendengar kabar yang tidak menyenangkan tentang suamimu, Sayang. Orang-orang desa bilang …"

"Jangan percayai mereka, Ibu," sela Sakura cepat, "Semua hal buruk yang sudah terjadi di desa, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tuan Uchiha. Percayalah padaku, Ibu. Sasuke sangat …" tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Kelebatan peristiwa yang terjadi hari sebelumnya kembali terlintas di kepalanya, kengerian sesaat ketika ia menghadapi kemarahan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat, hendak menyentuh luka memar di lehernya, namun Sakura segera menurunkannya lagi, buru-buru mengusir pikiran buruk itu dari dalam kepalanya. "Tuan Uchiha sangat baik padaku, Ibu. Dia pria yang sangat lembut dan sensitif. Tidak mungkin _semua itu _ada hubungannya dengan dia."

"Ibu harap juga begitu, Sayang," ujar Tsunade, terlihat lebih lega.

"Aku sangat mencintai suamiku, Ibu."

Entah mengapa, Tsunade melihat keputusasaan dalam suara Sakura ketika mengatakan itu. Seakan Sakura sedang berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bukannya orang lain. "Ibu mengerti, Cintaku. Ibu mengerti …" Tsunade mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membelai sisi wajah Sakura yang terlihat agak pucat.

Sakura mengangkat gelasnya ke bibir, menenggak isinya sedikit untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering. Sejenak ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tsunade dan memandang berkeliling. Tak seorang pun tampaknya menghiraukan mereka, tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Para pemusik tengah memainkan nada-nada riang untuk mengiringi para pedansa yang kini memenuhi halaman tengah. Sakura melihat Ino dan suaminya di antara rombongan itu, menari dengan penuh semangat. Mereka berputar, melompat, sambil saling melempar tatapan penuh cinta satu sama lain. Bahkan dari jauh pun Sakura bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya itu yang tampak sangat bahagia.

"Tuan Hyuuga datang ke rumah kemarin dulu," kata-kata Tsunade berikutnya mengembalikan perhatian Sakura padanya.

"Neji?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Dia bilang dia akan pindah ke desa lain –Ibu tidak terlalu ingat ke mana—bersama sepupunya. Ibu rasa dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu sebelum pergi, tapi tampaknya dia menemui kesulitan menemuimu di _Uchiha Hall_. Jadi, dia menitipkan ucapan selamat tinggal padamu melalui Ibu. Dia juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa berpamitan padamu."

Kabar ini membuat Sakura terkejut. Neji Hyuuga, sahabatnya yang lain selain Ino Yamanaka –sekarang, Namikaze, telah pergi tanpa ia sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Pernikahannya telah menjauhkannya dari pria itu, dan mengingat kembali apa yang telah Neji lakukan untuknya sebelum ini dan kenyataan bahwa dirinya pun belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih, membuat Sakura merasa amat bersalah. Berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan Neji, Sakura segera mengubah topik pembicaraan pada hal lain.

Lama mereka berbincang di sana, membahas hal-hal penting sampai tidak penting –topik yang biasa mereka bicarakan saat masih tinggal satu atap dulu—saling melepas kerinduan satu sama lain sambil menyesap segelas anggur lezat. Sampai musik berhenti beberapa saat kemudian, digantikan tepuk tangan bergemuruh dari para pedansa, termasuk kedua mempelai yang sedang berbahagia. Wajah Ino tampak memerah sementara wanita itu tertawa, lalu memeluk suaminya.

"Ibu, kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menemui pengantinnya," kata Sakura pada ibunya.

"Oh, ya, ya. Tentu saja tidak keberatan, Nak," sahut Tsunade.

Sakura lantas beranjak menuju kedua mempelai yang baru saja kembali ke meja mereka sementara Shizune, wanita yang bekerja sebagai asisten ibunya, bergabung dengan Tsunade. Musik kembali dimainkan ketika Sakura tiba di dekat meja utama. Selama beberapa saat, tampaknya Ino maupun Naruto tidak menyadari kehadirannya –mereka tampak sibuk mengobrol berdua sambil tertawa-tawa—sampai Sakura berdeham kecil.

"Sakura!" Ino yang pertama melihatnya langsung memekik senang. Wanita berambut pirang itu melompat berdiri dan membuka kedua lengannya untuk memeluk sahabatnya erat. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang!" katanya begitu mereka saling melepaskan pelukan.

"Jangan bercanda," Sakura tertawa kecil, "mana mungkin aku melewatkan acara penting seperti ini. Tetapi kelihatannya aku terlambat menyaksikan upacara pernikahannya," imbuhnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa. Yang penting kau datang, Sakura! Ini sungguh kejutan yang menyenangkan. Benar kan, Sayang?" Ino menoleh pada suaminya yang juga telah beranjak dari bangku.

"Tuan Namikaze," Sakura menekuk lututnya sebagai salam.

Naruto membalasnya dengan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, tersenyum hangat. "Nyonya Uchiha. Senang bertemu dengan Anda lagi."

Di sampingnya, Ino tertawa renyah, seraya bergelayut manja di lengan suami barunya itu. "Nah, kalau begitu aku yang menang taruhan!" serunya riang, lalu berpaling kembali pada Sakura yang tengah menatap keduanya dengan alis terangkat, "Tadi Naruto bertaruh kau mungkin tidak akan datang," beritahunya. Naruto hanya menyeringai tipis.

Saat berikutnya Ino sudah menyuruh salah satu pelayan di sana mengambilkan bangku kosong supaya Sakura bisa duduk bersamanya, dan segera saja Naruto terlupakan. Tetapi tampaknya pria itu tidak berkeberatan, karena seorang pemuda yang Sakura kenali sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga pimpinan desa –keluarga Sarutobi—mendatangi meja mereka dan mengajak Naruto berbincang entah soal apa. Sementara Ino mulai mengoceh tentang pesta pernikahannya, dan rencana-rencana yang sudah ia dan Naruto atur untuk bulan madu dan kehidupan mereka ke depan.

Rupanya beberapa hari setelah hari ini, sepasang pengantin baru itu berencana untuk pindah dan menetap di Suna. Ino agaknya kurang antusias dengan rencana mereka ini, tapi toh ia tetap mengikuti keinginan suaminya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat, kan? Bisnis keluarga Namikaze sedang berkembang pesat di sana dan perlu ada yang mengawasi. Lalu Naruto mengajukan diri untuk tugas itu pada ayah mertua dan … aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti suamiku, kan?" Ino menghela napas berat, "maksudku, aku tidak ingin hanya bisa bertemu dengan suamiku beberapa bulan sekali. Itu pasti sangat menyiksa." Ia kemudian terdiam ketika menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sakura. Diraihnya tangan sahabatnya ke dalam genggamannya. "Apa aku sudah membuatmu kecewa, Sakura?"

"Mengapa aku harus kecewa?" Sakura balik bertanya, sambil memaksakan senyum. _Setelah Neji pergi, sekarang kau mau pergi juga … _"Itu adalah keputusan kalian. Aku tidak berhak ikut campur, Ino. Lagipula, kalau itu membuatmu bahagia, aku juga ikut senang. Jadi apa yang harus kukecewakan?"

Ino membalas senyumnya. "Hanya saja meninggalkan Konohashire dan dirimu, membuatku agak berat. Terlebih apa yang kudengar dari orang-orang desa akhir-akhir ini. Aku khawatir …" Ino memandang Naruto sejenak dari sudut matanya, seakan memastikan pria itu tidak mendengarnya, sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dan berbisik, "kurasa itulah alasan sebenarnya Naruto membawaku keluar desa. Dia cemas dengan semua musibah yang terjadi di sini –kau sudah dengar, kan? Orang-orang yang ditemukan …" ia tampak bergidik. Wajah cantiknya menampakkan ekspresi ngeri. "… tewas mengenaskan. Aku sempat melihat sendiri salah satu tubuh itu saat diotopsi di tempat kerja ayahku. Benar-benar mengerikan. Tercabik-cabik … Aku yakin itu bukan perbuatan manusia."

"Kalau yang kau maksud aku berada dalam bahaya, aku sepenuhnya aman bersama Tuan Uchiha. Kau tahu dia amat mencintaiku, kan? Dia pasti akan melindungiku dengan nyawanya," sahut Sakura mantap.

Ino memberinya senyum lemah, seperti tidak terlalu yakin dengan perkataan sahabatnya. "Aku tidak tahu, Sakura. Tapi tentang keluarga suamimu—"

"Aku tidak mempercayainya," sela Sakura dengan nada meninggi tanpa ia sadari. Mendengar desas-desus mengerikan seperti itu semakin lama semaki membuatnya tak tahan. Punggungnya menegak. "Itu cuma omong kosong yang dikatakan orang-orang yang ingin menjatuhkan Sasuke! Keluarganya tidak begitu, begitu pula dengan suamiku!" tandasnya.

Selama beberapa saat tampaknya Ino tak bisa berkata-kata, terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja marah. "A—Aku tidak bilang aku percaya apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang Tuan Uchiha," pelan ia kemudian berujar. Wanita itu terlihat bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Orang-orang di sini bisa bersikap kejam kalau mereka mau, kau mengerti, bukan? Dan reputasi keluarga Uchiha sama sekali tidak membantu."

Sakura tidak bisa membantah. Ia sudah melihat bagaimana orang-orang di desa memperlakukan Sasuke-nya dan sekarang ia sudah merasakannya sendiri. Ini membuatnya sakit. Lebih sakit dibandingkan saat Sasuke mencekiknya hari sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," bisik Ino kemudian.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa suamiku melarangku datang," ucap Sakura –teramat pelan, sehingga hanya Ino saja yang bisa mendengarnya. Matanya telah memanas dan siap menumpahkan air mata seperti hari sebelumnya, namun segera ditahannya karena tepat saat itu Naruto menyela mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, _Dear, _boleh aku berbicara empat mata sebentar saja dengan Nyonya Uchiha?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak," sahut Ino segera, tersenyum pada suaminya, lalu kembali memandang Sakura yang tampak bingung.

"Mari," Naruto menawarkan tangannya dengan ramah pada Sakura.

Sejenak Sakura ragu sebelum akhirnya menyambutnya. Sementara Naruto membawanya ke bagian dalam rumahnya yang besar. Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah yang ingin dibicarakan mantan teman baik Sasuke itu? Akan tetapi mengingat hubungan kedua pria itu yang tidak begitu baik akhir-akhir ini, Sakura tidak mengharapkan akan mendapatkan perbincangan yang menyenangkan dengan pria berambut pirang itu. Meskipun sikapnya ramah, tetap saja tak bisa mencegah Sakura berpikiran jika Naruto Namikaze barangkali tidak menyukainya –karena bisa dibilang, karena dirinyalah persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke berakhir.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang rekreasi rumah itu. Ruangan itu lebih kecil dibandingkan ruang rekreasi di _Uchiha Hall_ dan dengan perabot yang lebih sederhana, namun tetap memberi kesan nyaman. Berderet lukisan wajah menghiasi satu sisi dinding, sementara di sisi lainnya terdapat sebuah cermin besar yang membuat ruangan itu terlihat lebih luas dari ukurannya yang sebenarnya. Sebuah perapian berukir di satu sisi dan sebuah piano tua di sisi lain. Ruangan itu sungguh tenang. Suara-suara dari luar nyaris tidak terdengar, seolah-olah memang tidak ada acara apa pun di luar sana.

"Silakan duduk," suara Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sakura lantas mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa di dekat perapian, dengan gugup mengawasi Naruto memanggil salah satu pelayannya dan menyuruhnya menyiapkan secangkir teh untuknya. Pria itu kemudian duduk di bangku berpunggung tinggi di seberangnya, menyilangkan kaki dengan nyaman. Selama beberapa saat Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatapnya seakan sedang mencoba menganalisis dirinya.

"Maaf, Tuan Namikaze," Sakura memecah keheningan itu, "tapi apa yang sebenarnya ingin Anda bicarakan dengan saya?"

Naruto tersenyum hangat. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting sebenarnya. Hanya saja …" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak dan pria itu kembali memberinya tatapan menyelidik sebelum melanjutkan, "… Anda agaknya merasa kurang nyaman berada di luar sana. Saya hanya tidak ingin istri sahabat saya merasa tertekan karena sudah datang kemari."

"Saya tidak merasa tertekan, Tuan Namikaze. Tapi terimakasih atas perhatian Anda," sahut Sakura pelan.

Naruto mengabaikan jawaban itu. "Saya harap Anda bisa memaafkan istri saya."

"Ino tidak bersalah apa pun pada saya, Tuan."

Seorang gadis muda berseragam pelayan sederhana memasuki ruangan, membawakan dua cangkir teh dan kudapan di atas nampan. Setelah mengangsurkannya dengan sopan pada sang tuan dan tamunya, juga meletakkan piring kudapan di atas meja, gadis itu bergegas meminta diri.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah gadis pelayan tadi menghilang di pintu.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia memandangi Naruto dengan agak bingung. "Sasuke sangat baik."

Kepala Naruto terangguk-angguk di atas cangkir tehnya. "Kudengar dia sakit. Benarkah?"

Sakura mengerjap, semakin bingung. Untuk seseorang yang sudah berhenti bicara pada Sasuke, Naruto bisa dibilang masih cukup menaruh perhatian. "Suami saya tidak sakit, Tuan. Dia hanya kelelahan dan selalu begitu setiap dia pulang dari perjalanan bisnis ke luar desa. Saya rasa daya tahan tubuhnya memang sedang agak lemah."

"Ah," Naruto menganggukkan kepala sekali lagi. "_Perjalanan bisnis,"_ gumamnya, tampak termenung sendiri seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu entah apa. "_Perjalanan bisnis ini … _apakah dia selalu pergi sekali dalam sebulan?"

Sakura mengernyit. "Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?"

"Oh, itu karena Sasuke selalu begitu," sahut Naruto cepat, seraya menyunggingkan senyum, "sekali sebulan dia memang senang bepergian keluar desa untuk mengurusi bisnisnya. Rupanya kebiasaan itu belum berubah sampai sekarang."

"Begitu kah?" Sakura tampak lega.

Tentu saja itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Sasuke nyaris tidak pernah meninggalkan desa. Naruto tahu betul, meskipun keluarga Uchiha memiliki banyak bisnis di luar Konohashire—yang membuat mereka memiliki harta begitu melimpah yang konon tak akan pernah habis—tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah mau repot-repot keluar desa untuk mengurusinya. Ia lebih suka mengurusinya di rumah, melalui surat-menyurat, atau mengandalkan _butler-_nya, Kakashi Hatake.

Namun nampaknya Sasuke sengaja menyembunyikan fakta itu dari istrinya, supaya ia memiliki alasan untuk _meninggalkan rumah sekali dalam sebulan … untuk berburu. Membunuh apa pun yang ada di depannya tanpa pandang bulu. Menyebar teror ke seluruh desa tanpa bisa dicegah oleh siapa pun –kecuali mungkin oleh dirinya sendiri._

_Atau …_

Beberapa lama waktu berlalu dalam keheningan. Naruto memandang ke arah Sakura, tetapi tidak benar-benar menatapnya. Sementara perang batin berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Apakah ia harus memberikan benda itu pada Sakura atau tidak?

Ia bimbang. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan niatnya. Terlepas dari resiko apa pun yang mungkin akan terjadi, itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sahabatnya.

Naruto lantas beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan meletakkan cangkir di atas meja. Ia berjalan ke salah satu lemari _buffet _di sudut ruangan, membuka salah satu lacinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang terbungkus oleh sebuah kantung yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna cokelat tua. Sakura mengamati benda itu dengan penuh ingin tahu ketika Naruto kembali duduk, kali ini tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa itu?" Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya bertanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, melainkan membuka tali kulit yang membungkus benda itu, mengurai bungkusannya, sampai sebilah belati yang terbuat dari perak murni menampakkan diri di dalamnya. Ukiran rumit menghiasi gagaknya dan mata pisaunya yang tajam berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari dari jendela ketika Naruto mengangkatnya.

Indah, namun mematikan.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan napas.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**CRIMSON FALLS**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

_Terinspirasi dari:_

Fear Street Sagas © RL Stine

.

.

**Bagian 4**

**.**

**.**

"…_hanya untuk berjaga-jaga…"_

Sakura kembali teringat perkataan Naruto mengenai alasannya _menghadiahkan _belati perak itu padanya di tengah perjalanan kembali menuju Uchiha Hall. Barangkali bagi orang lain, alasan itu terdengar biasa. Tidak ada salahnya bukan, jika seseorang menghadiahkan sesuatu pada teman sebelum pergi jauh? Dan belati itu memang luar biasa indah.

Tetapi tidak bagi Sakura –kendati dirinya tetap menerima benda itu pada akhirnya. Entah mengapa belati itu menimbulkan perasaan gelisah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan pada dirinya, seolah ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi –dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, sangat memikat dirinya untuk terus memandangi, menyentuh…

Jemarinya tanpa sadar menelusuri ukiran pada gagang perak yang menyembul dari atas sarung kulit yang membungkusnya. Begitu halus dan dingin, nampak berkilauan bahkan di dalam ruangan dalam kereta kuda yang gelap sekalipun. Seakan tak puas, Sakura menarik belati itu dari sarungnya, sehingga ia bisa dengan bebas mengagumi bilahnya yang tajam.

Suara gemuruh yang terdengar dari kejauhan, disusul oleh hujan yang perlahan mulai turun. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Ia memandang langit dengan perasaan was-was. Awan hitam nampak bergulung-gulung di langit yang sudah hampir gelap. Angin kencang yang membawa air hujan menggoyangkan pepohonan yang meranggas di sepanjang jalan berlumpur yang mereka lewati. Nampaknya malam ini akan terjadi badai.

Tiba-tiba saja langit berubah terang, bersamaan dengan sambaran kilat yang membelah langit Konohashire. Kuda-kuda meringkik dengan liar dan mengangkat kaki depan mereka ke udara ketika petir menyambar. Badan kereta berguncang hebat dan Sakura memekik ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke samping. Belati perak terlepas dari genggamannya, terjatuh dengan bunyi berkelotakan di lantai kereta.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Nyonya?" suara Kakashi terdengar berseru dari luar, disusul suara sang kusir yang berseru berusaha mengendalikan kuda-kuda mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura menyahut, sedikit terengah. Ia meluruskan duduknya sambil memegang erat tali yang menggantung dari atap kereta untuk berpegangan, sementara matanya mencari-cari dengan panik ke lantai kereta yang gelap. Ia nyaris tidak bisa melihat apa pun di sana.

Kereta berguncang lagi dan saat itu Sakura merasakan sesuatu meluncur melewati bagian bawah gaunnya, menabrak sisi kereta tempatnya duduk dengan suara _tuk _pelan. Sakura segera menggerakkan kakinya, meraba-raba di bawahnya, sampai akhirnya kakinya berhasil mengijak sesuatu yang padat. Sakura menunggu sampai kuda-kuda yang menarik kereta berhasil ditenangkan dan kereta kembali berjalan lebih stabil sebelum melepaskan pegangannya dan membungkuk untuk mengambil belatinya.

Malang, tangannya menyentuh sisi yang salah. Sakura memekik tertahan ketika merasakan mata pisau yang tajam menembus sarung tangannya, mengiris jarinya. Seraya meringis menahan perih di jarinya yang terluka, wanita itu kembali menegakkan diri dan dengan hati-hati membungkus kembali belati perak itu dalam sarungnya.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang terluka, berusaha meneliti separah apa lukanya. Namun di dalam kabin kereta yang nyaris gelap gulita, ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Yang ia tahu, luka itu mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah dari rasa lembab yang ia rasakan pada sarung tangannya—juga aroma anyir samar yang menguar di udara. Dengan tangan yang tak terluka, Sakura menarik saputangan dari bawah mantel, lalu membungkus bagian itu sampai ia yakin lukanya sudah tertutup.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura merasakan kereta yang ditumpanginya akhirnya berhenti. Mereka sudah tiba di _Uchiha Hall_ dan saat itu hujan sudah semakin deras. Kakashi membukakan pintu kereta dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sakura keluar. Mata hitamnya sejenak tertumbuk pada bungkusan di tangan Sang Nyonya sebelum wanita itu buru-buru menyembunyikan gagang keperakannya yang rupanya tersembul keluar. Dengan gugup Sakura menyambut tangan Kakashi dan turun.

Rin yang sudah menunggu di luar dengan payung hitam lebar di tangannya segera menaunginya, melindunginya dari terpaan air hujan sementara mereka berjalan melintasi halaman dan menaiki undakan licin menuju pintu utama _Uchiha Hall_ –meskipun itu tidak banyak membantu. Sakura tetap saja kebasahan.

"Bagaimana pestanya, Nyonya?" tanya Rin sopan ketika mereka sudah tiba di aula depan, aman dari hujan. Istri sang _butler _tersebut melipat payung di tangannya, membiarkan air menetes ke lantai pualam.

"Ya—Oh, cukup menyenangkan, Rin," jawab Sakura seraya melempar pandangannya ke segala penjuru, berharap melihat Sasuke muncul untuk menyambutnya—Entah mengapa mendadak dirinya sangat merindukan suaminya. "Di mana suamiku?"

"Tuan Sasuke sedang berada di kamarnya, Nyonya," jawab Rin. Beberapa saat wanita paruh baya itu berpaling ketika seorang pemuda berambut perak muncul dari arah pintu untuk mengambil payungnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk sopan pada Sakura sebelum berbalik pergi. "Tuan tidak keluar sepanjang hari. Saya rasa Tuan masih lelah setelah perjalanan kemarin," lanjut Rin seraya mendekat, membantu Sakura melepaskan mantelnya yang basah.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat panjang bergegas mendatangi mereka membawakan selembar handuk kering hangat untuk Sakura. Gadis itu terpekik kecil ketika Sakura mengulurkan tangan menerima handuk darinya. Mata kelabunya membulat menatap tangan Sang Nyonya dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya yang belia.

"Nyonya, tangan Anda—"

Sakura yang segera menyadari anak perempuan Rin telah melihat balutan saputangan di tangannya yang terluka—juga darah yang merembes dari sana—segera menyembunyikan tangannya dan mengambil handuk dengan tangan yang tak terluka. Tapi terlambat. Rin juga sudah melihat itu.

"Ya, Tuhan!" wanita itu terperanjat. "Anda terluka!"

"Ah, tidak, tidak—" Sakura buru-buru berkata, "Ini hanya luka kecil, Rin. Tadi aku kurang berhati-hati saat di pesta." Ia melempar senyum menenangkan pada pelayannya yang nampak khawatir.

"Tapi, Nyonya—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura menyelanya cepat. Dan sebelum Rin sempat mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyatakan kekhawatirannya, Sakura berbalik dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Suara derak kaca jendela yang terhantam deru air hujan langsung menyambutnya begitu Sakura memasuki kamarnya yang gelap. Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan, Sakura bergegas menghampiri meja untuk menyalakan lilin. Cahayanya yang temaram langsung memenuhi kamar.

Sakura menghela napas dan menghenyakkan diri di tepi ranjangnya. Ia kembali memikirkan kunjungannya ke pesta pernikahan Tuan Namikaze dan Ino yang sejujurnya tidak begitu menghiburnya. Memang menyenangkan bisa berjumpa dan sedikit mengobrol bersama ibu dan sahabatnya lagi, dan Tuan Namikaze pun memperlakukannya sangat ramah. Tetapi selain itu ia hanya mendapatkan perasaan seperti kehadirannya tidak diterima di sana.

Ya, Sakura tahu dirinya tidak diterima karena dirinya adalah bagian dari Uchiha –keluarga yang menurut desas-desus yang beredar terkutuk. Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana orang-orang menatapnya, bagaimana mereka menjaga jarak darinya. Kini Sakura sepenuhnya memahami bagaimana Sasuke bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin.

_Selain itu…_

Sakura memandang tangannya yang masih berbalut sarung tangan yang ternoda darahnya sendiri, dengan saputangan yang dibebatkan di atasnya. Sakura membuka simpul saputangannya dengan hati-hati, seraya menahan rasa perih yang menyengat di bagian itu. Dalam keremangan cahaya lilin yang menerangi kamarnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka di bawah sarung tangannya yang tersayat.

Sakura menahan napas dengan terkejut. Ternyata lukanya cukup dalam dari yang ia kira sebelumnya. Padahal tadi tangannya hanya menyentuh sedikit sekali bilah belati itu. Bagaimana bisa membuat luka sampai seperti itu?

Dan apa maksudnya Tuan Namikaze menghadiahkan benda berbahaya itu untuknya? _Untuk berjaga-jaga… —_berjaga-jaga dari apa _tepatnya_?

Barangkali sebaiknya ia menolak saja pemberian itu tadi, pikir Sakura resah. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut. Bagaimana jika suaminya sampai mengetahui dirinya menerima pemberian benda seperti itu dari Tuan Namikaze? Sakura tidak berani membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Sasuke. Mendengar nama Naruto Namikaze disebut saja sudah cukup membuat sang suami naik pitam.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sakura menyambar bungkusan kulit dari bawah mantel sementara pandangannya menyapu kamar, mencari-cari di mana kira-kira tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan benda itu. Tempat di mana Sasuke tidak akan bisa menemukannya.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengejutkannya. Dengan panik Sakura bergegas menyambar menarik pegangan kayu berukir pada laci lemari pakaiannya dan menjejalkan benda itu di tumpukan paling bawah gaun dalamannya.

"M—Masuk!" Sakura buru-buru mengatur posisinya duduk di atas ranjang.

Pintu berayun membuka dan Rin muncul sambil membawa sebuah baskom porselen berisi air yang mengepulkan uap hangat dengan sebuah handuk kecil bersih disampirkan di tepiannya. Di belakangnya, anak perempuannya yang masih remaja, Hikari, membawa sebuah kotak kayu berukuran sedang.

"R—Rin?"

Wanita itu memberinya senyum keibuan, sebelum melangkah masuk. Hikari menutup pintu dengan hati-hati di belakang mereka, lalu mengekor ibunya menghampiri ranjang sang majikan. Sakura mengawasi Rin meletakkan baskomnya di atas meja _buffet. _

"Luka Anda perlu dibersihkan, Nyonya," kata Rin tenang. "Luka sekecil apa pun kalau tidak diobati bisa menimbulkan infeksi. Dan jika itu terjadi, Anda bisa mengalami demam dan luka Anda akan lebih buruk dari sekarang. Anda tentunya tidak ingin membuat Tuan khawatir, bukan?" bujuknya ketika melihat Sakura yang terlihat ragu-ragu. "Izinkan saya membantu Anda, Nyonya." Rin mengulurkan tangan, meminta tangan Sakura.

Sakura memandangi lukanya dengan bimbang, sebelum akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Rin mengurusnya. Wanita itu mengerling putrinya yang kemudian bergegas menyiapkan obat dan perban dari kotak yang ia bawa sementara sang ibu membantu Sakura melepaskan sarung tangannya.

"Sepertinya luka Anda cukup dalam, Nyonya," ujar Rin seraya mengamati luka di tangan Sakura dengan bantuan cahaya lilin. Dahinya berkerut penuh konsentrasi. "Bagaimana Anda bisa mendapatkan luka seperti ini?"

"Kurasa… tadi aku kurang berhati-hati saat naik ke kereta. Tanganku sepertinya tergores pegangan pintunya," jawab Sakura kaku—jelas-jelas berbohong.

Dan tampaknya Rin pun tidak begitu mempercayai jawaban yang diberikan Sang Nyonya, namun wanita paruh baya itu tidak mendesaknya. Hanya seulas senyum keibuan yang menghiasi bibirnya ketika ia dengan telaten membasuh luka itu dengan handuk yang telah dibasahi dengan air hangat beraroma antiseptik, membersihkan sisa noda darah dari sarung tangan yang tertinggal di kulit sang majikan.

"Tuan Sasuke… semenjak Anda menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, selalu mewanti-wanti kami untuk menjaga Anda dengan baik," Rin berkata lembut, "Tuan sangat mencintai Anda, Nyonya Sakura, saya bisa katakan." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Semenjak saya mengenal Tuan—sudah lebih dari satu dekade—saya tidak pernah melihatnya begitu bahagia, dan itu karena Anda. Tuan nyaris tidak pernah tertawa, bahkan tersenyum pun sangat jarang. Tetapi sekarang dia bisa tersenyum, tertawa, juga bersikap ramah pada semua pekerja di sini yang tadinya sangat takut padanya. Sejak ada Anda di sini, Nyonya. Anda sudah membawa banyak perubahan pada diri Tuan."

"Benarkah?" –Sebelum menikahi Sasuke, Sakura memang telah banyak mendengar rumor bahwa pria itu sangat sombong dan tidak menyenangkan. Namun selama ini Sakura selalu menolak anggapan itu dan menganggap itu semua hanya penilaian yang salah dari orang-orang yang iri pada ketampanan dan kekayaan pria itu.

Rin mengangguk. "Bahkan Tuan Namikaze, yang adalah sahabat baiknya, tidak bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Oh, Nyonya… Seandainya saja Anda tahu, semua penderitaan yang telah Tuan lewati semenjak beliau kecil. Tuan Sasuke kehilangan seluruh keluarganya ketika usianya masih sangat belia dan dia hampir tidak pernah punya teman sejak saat itu. Saya tidak mengerti, padahal Tuan adalah anak paling tampan dan menarik yang pernah saya temui." Ia tersenyum kecil, sementara membubuhkan obat di tangan Sakura. "Bahkan ketika Kakashi membawanya pada saya untuk pertama kali dalam keadaan sakit—saat itu usianya baru lima atau enam tahun—Tuan sudah membuat saya terpesona dan jatuh sayang padanya."

"Kubayangkan Sasuke saat itu pasti sangat menggemaskan," komentar Sakura, mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Menggemaskan," ucap Rin setuju. Sorot matanya melembut ketika ia mengambil lembaran kecil perban yang diangsurkan putrinya padanya, lalu mulai membalut jemari Sakura dengan hati-hati. "Sayangnya nasibnya tidak begitu beruntung, Nyonya, tak peduli Tuan telah mewarisi begitu banyak harta. Itu tidak ada artinya selama dia tidak bahagia. Tidak ada yang lebih tidak menyenangkan bagi anak seusianya dibandingkan dijauhi oleh anak-anak lain."

"Kau benar…" bisik Sakura. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak mendengar penuturan Rin tentang masa kecil suaminya dan merasakan perasaan sayang terhadap Sasuke yang kian menguat.

"Melihatnya bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang, itu sangat melegakan, Nyonya Sakura," ujar Rin lagi. Saat itu ia sudah selesai membalut luka di tangan Sakura dan membimbing wanita itu berdiri supaya ia bisa membantunya melepaskan gaun dan korsetnya. "Tadinya Kakashi dan saya sempat khawatir saat Tuan bersikeras untuk kembali ke Konohashire, tempat di mana tragedi yang menimpa keluarganya bermula. Kami tidak ingin pandangan miring orang-orang tentang keluarga Uchiha membuatnya tertekan. Tapi sekarang… kami tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi."

Sakura tersenyum. "Jika Sasuke tidak memaksa datang ke Konohashire, maka aku tidak akan pernah begitu beruntung bertemu dan menikah dengan pria paling luar biasa dan tampan."

Rin mengeluarkan suara tawa keibuan, seraya mengurai ikatan korset yang memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan kencang di atas gaun dalamannya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali membantu Sakura mengenakan gaun rumah berwarna lembayung yang baru dikeluarkan dari dalam lemari. Sementara itu di sampingnya, si kecil Hikari sibuk melipat gaun Sakura yang kotor untuk dicuci.

"Terimakasih banyak, Rin," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum setelah Rin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan tengah merapikan kotak obat miliknya. "Kudengar dari Kakashi, dulu kau seorang tabib yang sangat hebat. Benarkah?"

Rin balas tersenyum. Ada rona merah samar muncul di wajahnya, membuatnya telihat sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari usianya yang sebenarnya. "Ah, Nyonya. Suami saya memang senang melebih-lebihkan. Saya hanya kebetulan tahu sedikit tentang pengobatan."

Tepat saat itu terdengar suara derit kasar dari arah pintu yang menghubungkan kamar Sakura dan kamar utama yang ditempati oleh Sasuke. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat suaminya, masih dalam jubah kamarnya yang berwarna gelap, berdiri di ambang pintu, sedikit tersembunyi di bawah bayangan tirai. Meski begitu, ia tetap bisa merasakan tatapan pria itu pada dirinya, menunggu.

"Kalian berdua pergilah," Sakura berkata pada Rin dan Hikari.

Setelah kedua ibu dan anak itu meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka, Sakura beranjak dari ranjangnya. Seraya menyunggingkan senyum, ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sasuke, mengundangnya untuk mendekat. Pria itu kemudian melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar dan Sakura bisa melihat rambut hitamnya yang tak tersisir di bawah cahaya lilin yang temaram, wajah tampannya yang terlihat lelah dan sorot mata gelapnya yang entah bagaimana menimbulkan gelombang perasaan bersalah di hati Sakura.

"_Tuanku…_" bisik Sakura lembut begitu Sasuke meraih tangannya.

"Hn…" Sasuke menarik tangan sang istri mendekatinya, menenggelamkan hidungnya di rambut merah muda Sakura yang terurai di sisi wajahnya, menghirup aromanya yang sangat ia sukai. "Aku mendengarmu datang," bisiknya, menggelitik telinga wanita itu.

Sakura tertawa tertahan, meletakkan tangannya yang bebas di atas dada Sasuke, sedikit mendorongnya agar ia bisa menatap wajahnya. "Rin memberitahuku kau tidak keluar dari kamar seharian ini, Sasuke."

Namun tampaknya Sasuke tidak mendengarkan kata-kata sang istri. Matanya kini terpacang pada balutan di tangan Sakura yang diletakkan di dadanya. Kerutan samar muncul di kedua alisnya. Ekspresinya mengeras.

"Kau terluka."

"Ah, ini…" Sakura menarik tangannya, memberi Sasuke senyum menenangkan. "Ini hanya luka kecil. Jangan khawatir. Rin sudah mengobatinya."

Sasuke menatapnya beberapa saat, ekspresinya terganggu.

"Aku tidak suka melihat apa pun menggores kulitmu, kau tahu?"

Ia meraih tangan Sakura yang terbalut perban, mengecupnya. Penciuman serigalanya menangkap aroma darah sang istri di sana. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat, dikuasai oleh kegairahan tak tertahankan yang ditimbulkan oleh aroma darah yang menguar di udara. Harum. Asin. _Lezat… _Sasuke merasakan mulutnya mulai berair.

Sakura menarik napas dengan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Matanya terbeliak menyaksikan ekspresi lapar yang tidak manusiawi di wajah suaminya, tatkala Sasuke menyurukkan hidungnya, mengendus balutan di tangannya. Ujung hidungnya menekan simpul balutan di jari Sakura, menuntut untuk menghirup aroma itu lebih banyak lagi.

Sasuke mengeluarkan menggeram rendah. Geraman binatang kelaparan.

"Aaargh!" Sasuke mendadak melepaskan tangan Sakura dari cengkeramannya. Rasa nyeri luar biasa tiba-tiba saja menyerang tubuhnya. Tulang-tulangnya seakan berderak dalam tubuhnya. Organ-organnya terasa terbakar, membuatnya limbung ke lantai.

"Sasuke!" jerit Sakura, terkesiap melihat suaminya tiba-tiba terjatuh. Ia bergegas berlutut di samping tubuh Sasuke yang gemetar hebat, berusaha meraih bahunya. "Sasuke, Sasuke… Kau kenapa?" serunya ketakutan.

Sasuke tersungkur dalam pelukan Sakura, tersengal-sengal. Rasa sakit itu telah lenyap sama cepatnya dengan datangnya.

"Oh, Sasuke… Sayangku, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura dengan tangan gemetaran karena rasa cemas, mengusap dahi Sasuke yang berkeringat. "Ya, Tuhan… Tubuhmu panas sekali. Kau sakit—"

"Tidak," Sasuke menyelanya, terengah. Ia menegakkan diri, bersitatap dengan sepasang bola mata hijau berkilau yang menatapnya penuh khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura…" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang serasa berkabut.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mengusapkan tangannya dengan lembut di pipi pria itu. "Kau yakin?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Gelombang rasa ngeri mendadak menyapunya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Bagaimana bau darah istrinya begitu memengaruhinya sedemikian rupa, membangkitkan rasa laparnya lebih dari bau apa pun…

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura cemas, karena tiba-tiba saja suaminya itu tampak melamun. "Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak," Sasuke berbohong, meraih tangan Sakura dari wajahnya dan mengecupnya. "Tidak ada," bisiknya seraya melarikan jemarinya ke wajah Sakura, menyusup ke rambutnya, ke belakang lehernya, menarik kepalanya mendekat. "Aku hanya merindukanmu."

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar—" kata-katanya terhenti ketika pria itu meraih bibirnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Sakura bisa merasakan emosi yang berbeda ketika Sasuke menciumnya.

Ia kembali memikirkan kata-kata Rin sebelumnya, tentang masa lalu Sasuke, tentang penderitaan yang ditanggungnya sejak usianya masih sangat belia. Tidak peduli misteri apa pun yang melingkupi keluarga Uchiha, Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sasuke menderita lagi, tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Tidak akan. Ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya untuk mencintai pria itu.

"Maafkan aku…" Sasuke berbisik di bibirnya, menciumnya lagi.

"Tidak," Sakura memegangi wajah pria itu dengan kedua belah tangannya, menyentuhkan dahi mereka. "Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu. Pestanya tidak terlalu menyenangkan."

Tentu saja bukan tentang pesta yang pria itu maksudkan, melainkan hal lain. Namun sentuhan sang istri dalam sekejap menghapus semua kekhawatirannya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Sakura bisa memengaruhi dirinya sedemikian rupa—tidak, tapi bagaimana wanita itu bisa memengaruhi dua sisi lain dirinya dengan sama besarnya.

.

.

Tiga putaran purnama telah berlalu sejak malam itu. Dan itu berarti sudah tiga bulan pula Naruto Namikaze dan istrinya meninggalkan Konohashire. Tak pernah sekali pun Sakura berani menyebut-nyebut tentang mantan sahabat suaminya itu lagi di depan Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan _bingkisan _ganjil yang diberikan pria itu padanya. Sakura telah membungkusnya rapat, menyembunyikannya jauh-jauh tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

Dan melupakannya.

Sakura tidak akan membiarkan apa pun merusak kebahagiaan yang tengah direguknya bersama Sasuke di Uchiha Hall. Ia bahkan menampik kecurigaan yang beberapa waktu yang lalu sempat mengganggunya—karena kata-kata Naruto—setiap kali Sasuke pergi ke luar kota sekali dalam sebulan. Seperti hari itu.

"Haruskah kau pergi lagi sekarang?" Sakura berkata pada suaminya dengan wajah memelas sembari merapikan kerah kemeja Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Apa boleh buat, Sakura. Kalau aku tidak pergi, siapa lagi yang akan mengurusi bisnisku di Ame, hm?"

Sakura menghela napas, meraih dasi dari atas ranjang dan mulai memakaikannya di atas kerah kemeja Sasuke. "Kau bisa menyuruh salah satu anak buahmu."

"Aku tidak bisa memercayai mereka," gumam Sasuke muram, sedikit mengangkat dagunya supaya Sakura bisa menyimpul dasinya lebih mudah.

Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya, pura-pura merajuk—jelas tidak memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sasuke. "Padahal aku ingin sekali kita bisa berkumpul di rumah ibunda malam ini. Hari ini ibunda berulang tahun. Ibunda pasti ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu, Sayangku. Sejak kita menikah kalian tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengobrol banyak."

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salam dan permintaan maafku pada ibu mertua karena tidak bisa mengunjunginya dalam waktu dekat," ujar Sasuke seraya menghela napas lambat-lambat. Ditatapnya wajah sang istri yang diliputi kekecewaan—ia sungguh tidak suka melihatnya. "Tapi kau bisa mengunjunginya hari ini jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya, Istriku. Aku akan menyuruh Kakashi menyiapkan kereta kuda untuk mengantarmu."

Sakura menyunggingkan seulas senyum padanya. "Ah, Sasuke-ku yang baik, terimakasih banyak."

"Hn." Sasuke merunduk, mengecup lembut dahi sang istri. Senang melihatnya tersenyum lagi.

"Tapi bolehkan kali ini aku pergi dengan menunggangi _Chidori_?" pinta Sakura dengan tatapan memohon. Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Sejak dulu aku ingin menunggangi kuda ke desa, memberi sedikit kejutan pada ibunda." Wanita itu tertawa kecil. Kilat nakal melintasi mata hijaunya. "Sejak dulu ibunda tidak pernah mengizinkanku menunggangi kuda. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau aku diam-diam belajar berkuda dengan Neji."

"Neji Hyuuga?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan nada tak suka dalam suaranya mendengar nama pria Hyuuga itu terlontar dari mulut sang istri. Ia masih ingat bagaimana kebencian menggelegak dalam darahnya setiap kali melihat pria bermata perak itu dekat dengan Sakura sebelum wanita itu menjadi istrinya. Dan ia juga tak bisa melupakan desas-desus yang menyebutkan Neji Hyuuga pernah berniat meminang Sakura-nya. "Kudengar dulu kau dekat dengannya," ucapnya dingin.

"Oh, ya," Sakura membenarkan dengan nada ceria. Jelas ia tidak menyadari kebencian dalam nada bicara pria itu saat menyebut nama Neji. "Neji adalah temanku selain Ino di desa. Dia pria yang benar-benar baik. Kalian barangkali bisa menjadi teman baik… seandainya saja dia tidak pergi," ia menambahkan, dengan sedikit murung. Memikirkan kepergian Neji dari Konohashire yang tanpa kabar membuatnya sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa berteman baik dengan siapa pun yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga," ucap Sasuke sinis. "Mereka dari dulu membenci keluarga kita."

Sakura memberinya senyum lemah. "Aku tidak akan membantahmu kalau begitu. Lagipula dia sudah tidak di Konohashire lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu berteman dengannya."

"Sakura…" Sasuke menyentuhkan tangannya di dagu istrinya, membuat wanita itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Mata gelapnya menatap mata hijau di hadapannya lekat-lekat. "Bisakah kau tidak menyebut-nyebut nama pria itu lagi di hadapanku? Aku tidak suka."

Sakura balas memandangnya bingung. "Tapi dia hanya seorang teman—"

"Sakura," sela Sasuke tegas, "Kau adalah istriku sekarang dan aku tidak ingin kau memikirkan pria lain selain aku, mengerti?"

"Meskipun dia hanyalah seorang teman?"

"Meskipun dia hanyalah seorang teman," tandas Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura tetap bersikeras bahwa Neji Hyuuga hanyalah seorang teman dan tidak lebih, tak ada jaminan pria itu merasakan hal yang sama.

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sikap patuh, mengalah. Untuk kesekian kalinya wanita itu merasa lemah di bawah tatapan suaminya, sama sekali tak mampu membantah. "Aku mengerti, Sayangku," ujarnya kemudian seraya mengulas senyum. Ia lalu mengambil mantel bepergian dari atas ranjang.

"Aku akan menyuruh Kakashi menyiapkan _Chidori _untukmu setelah ini," Sasuke berkata sementara istrinya membantunya mengenakan mantel. "Asal kau berjanji akan berhati-hati. Dan jangan pernah keluar rumah saat langit sudah gelap," imbuhnya dengan nada lebih serius.

"Ya… Aku sudah tahu." Sakura mundur selangkah menjauhi Sasuke setelah memasangkan topi di atas kepalanya, tersenyum mengamati hasil kerjanya. "Sekarang kau sudah tampan."

Terkekeh, Sasuke mengulurkan lengannya meraih pinggang wanita di depannya, lalu menunduk untuk mengecup sisi lehernya yang putih. "Aku mencintamu, Sakura…" bisiknya, memeluk tubuh sang istri erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di leher wanitanya, menghirup aroma yang sangat ia cintai itu dalam-dalam seakan ingin mematrinya dalam ingatan—sampai ia dapat merasakannya lagi setelah purnama memudar.

Sakura memejamkan mata, merasakan dirinya melumer, terperangkap dalam sihir pria itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

Sakura bersiap meninggalkan _Uchiha Hall_ tak lama setelah suaminya itu pergi. Dengan mengenakan pakaian berkuda berwarna merah yang telah dijahitkan Rin untuknya, Sakura turun ke pelataran depan tempat Kakashi sudah menunggunya bersama _Chidori, _sang kuda putih gagah pemberian Sasuke. Ia membelai moncong dan surai kuda itu penuh sayang, sebelum mengambil alih tali kendalinya dari Kakashi.

"Anda yakin tidak ingin saya antar, Nyonya?" Kakashi bertanya sopan.

Sakura yang dapat merasakan kecemasan dalam nada bicara pria paruh baya itu lantas mengulum senyum menenangkan. "Terimakasih banyak, Kakashi, tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri. Jangan khawatir," ujarnya.

Kakashi tampaknya tidak begitu yakin, tetapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan Sang Nyonya. Wanita itu bisa sama keras kepalanya dengan suaminya kadang-kadang—atau ini hanyalah perasaan yang didorong oleh naluri protektifnya sebagai seorang _butler _terhadap keluarga majikannya?

"Saya mengerti, Nyonya Sakura." Kakashi mengangguk kecil, lalu membantu Sang Nyonya menaiki pelana dan menyesuaikan tali kekang.

"Aku akan pulang saat makan siang besok," Sakura memberitahunya dengan nada lebih riang setelah semuanya siap. Ia merasa sangat bersemangat setiap kali berada di atas punggung kuda kesayangannya. Rasanya ia akan sanggup berkuda seharian mengelilingi wilayah Konohashire yang luas kalau ia mau.

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan, Nyonya," ucap Kakashi seraya membungkuk singkat sementara Sakura mulai mencangklongkan tali kekangnya. Pria berambut keperakan itu berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat, mengawasi kuda betina berbulu putih bersih itu menderap meninggalkan _Uchiha Hall._ Hatinya tidak tenang. Entah mengapa ia merasakan seakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Kuharap ini hanya perasaanku saja…"

.

.

Setiap kali memikirkan alasannya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konohashire beberapa bulan yang lalu, Neji Hyuuga tidak pernah membayangkan akan sanggup kembali ke tempat itu lagi. Tempat yang penuh kenangan manis dan pahit, tempat di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang wanita istimewa yang telah mencuri hatinya—dan menghancurkannya tanpa ampun—Lalu membiarkannya menemukan kebahagiaan dalam pelukan pria lain.

Ia pernah bertekad akan melupakan wanita itu, Sakura Haruno. Ah, bukan. Sakura Uchiha, sekarang. Berharap dengan meninggalkan Konohashire akan menghapus bayang-bayang Sakura dari benaknya selamanya. Atau setidaknya, melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya diam-diam pernah begitu mencintai wanita itu.

Tapi nyatanya ia tidak sanggup. Semakin jauh jarak yang ia retas dari Sakura, membuatnya semakin kerap memikirkan wanita itu. Memikirkan persahabatan yang pernah terjalin di antara mereka. Memikirkan perasaan yang ia pendam pada wanita itu, dan sikap pengecutnya yang tak pernah berani mengungkapkan semuanya pada Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengungkapkan padanya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pewaris tunggal keluarga Uchiha.

Seulas senyum getir tergambar di wajah pria bermata pucat itu saat memandang bangunan megah tempat Sakura tinggal dari kejauhan. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita itu sekarang di sana? Apakah ia sedang bersama suaminya? Apakah ia bahagia?

_Sakura…_

Neji mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali kekang kuda tunggangannya, menahan keinginan yang berkecamuk untuk memacu kudanya menuju tempat itu—untuk menemui Sakura. Sebentar saja, untuk terakhir kalinya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan sepantasnya. Namun ia khawatir kemunculannya di _Uchiha Hall _hanya akan menimbulkan masalah bagi Sakura. Neji tahu betul bagaimana Sasuke Uchiha sangat membenci dirinya.

_Ah, barangkali menemui Sakura memang bukan keputusan yang bijaksana. Atau barangkali… sudah menjadi takdirku untuk menjadi pria paling pengecut di dunia, _pikirnya getir.

Neji lantas berpaling. Ia baru saja hendak memutar balik kudanya ketika telinganya menangkap suara derap kaki kuda dari arah _Uchiha Hall. _Pria itu kembali menoleh, mendapati seekor kuda putih datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan penunggangnya yang mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna merah mencolok. Gelombang kerinduan seketika menyapu dirinya tatkala menyadari siapa sosok yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya itu.

Rambut merah muda yang panjang itu… Mata hijau yang cemerlang itu… Tidak ada yang memiliki itu semua kecuali—"Sakura…"

Sepasang mata hijau itu membulat, tampak sama terkejutnya ketika melihatnya. Selama beberapa saat, Sakura tak sanggup berkata-kata. Wajahnya yang pucat bersemu merah oleh perasaan haru ketika sosok sang sahabat yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya muncul lagi di depannya. Matanya mulai berkaca ketika ia melompat turun dari kudanya.

"Neji?—Ya, Tuhan… Neji Hyuuga, benarkan itu dirimu?" bisiknya tak percaya.

Pria itu tersenyum, lalu turun dari kudanya. "Selamat siang, Nyonya Uchiha," sapanya seraya membungkuk.

"Ya, Tuhan…" bisik Sakura lagi, dengan air mata yang kini telah terjatuh di wajahnya seiring dengan senyumnya yang kian mengembang. "Neji—Neji! Neji!" Wanita itu menyongsong sang sahabat, masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Sementara itu, tersembunyi di balik bayangan hutan yang gelap, sepasang mata hitam mengawasi dari kejauhan dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Tubuhnya menegang oleh perasaan cemburu yang menggelegak dalam hatinya melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Hyuuga brengsek itu.

Seharusnya ia bisa _merasakannya _sejak awal. Seharusnya ia bisa _membauinya._

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak perjanjiannya dengan Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha berharap purnama lebih cepat muncul. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar merasakan apa yang dinamakan _haus darah._

Mata hitam itu berubah merah.

Perburuan akan segera dimulai.

.

.

* * *

**_Fiuuuh... Udah berapa lama aku ga apdet fic ini? Hampir setahun? Atau malah udah setahun? Perasaan terakhir kali ngedraft, aku masih di Jatinangor deh. Hihi... Maafkan daku, Ay~ #peyuk_**

**_Sedikit curcol: ini kenapa aku gak bisa bikin cerita multichapter yang singkat? DX Fic ini kan awalnya direncanain cuma threeshots aja, tapi malah jadi panjang gaje gini. Aku ngedraft ulang sampe 7 chapteran baru selesai. Heuheu..._**

**_Ya sutralah. _**

**_Buat yg udah mereview chapter lalu (yg udah lama banget), makasih banget ya. Buat yg udah nge-vote fic ini di IFA tahun lalu juga makasih pisaaaan (telaaaaaaaat). Gak nyangka, ya. Alhamdulillah... :D_**

**_Buat Aya (embun pagi atau apalah namamu sekarang :p), ditunggu lho kelanjutan Padang Salju-nya! Hayo kita banyakin fic werewolf di archive! Hehe.._**

**_Credit:_**

**_Nama anak-anaknya Kakashi dan Rin: Hikari Hatake, aku comot dari fanficnya PinkBlue Moonlight aka Luna yang berjudul 'Natsuzora Gravity'. Bedanya, di fanfic Luna, Hikari-chan berambut perak seperti ayahnya, di sini Hikari berambut cokelat dan lebih mirip Rin. Abangnya Hikari, Sakumo Hatake Jr, aku ambil dari doujinnya Kai Isolated-san._**


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Chapter ini Sasuke belum muncul lagi dan lebih banyak membahas tentang keluarga dan lingkungan Sakura sebelum dia nikah dengan Sasuke—dan banyak NejiSaku moment. Tapi mudah-mudahan bisa sedikit menjelaskan tentang perasaan Sakura sebelum dia nikah dengan Sasuke, yah. Apakah emang karena pengaruh sihir, atau bukan. So, enjoy! J_

_._

_._

**CRIMSON FALLS**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

_Terinspirasi dari:_

Fear Street Sagas © RL Stine

.

.

**Bagian 5**

**.**

**.**

Sisa perjalanan menuju rumah lamanya di desa Konohashire terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Gadis itu sangat gembira dan bersemangat, terlebih dengan kehadiran Neji Hyuuga di sisinya, berkuda bersamanya sembari berbincang-bincang, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Neji sama sekali tidak berubah dari Neji yang diingatnya sebelum ia menikah—pria itu masih sama hangat dan menyenangkan. Dan hal itu segera membuat Sakura terlupa oleh kekecewaannya karena kepergian Neji yang tanpa kabar.

Ketika mereka berbelok dari jalan besar yang menjadi pusat desa menuju jalan ke kediaman Tsunade, pemandangan mulai berubah. Pohon-pohon besar yang rimbun berjejer di salah satu sisi membatasi jalanan dengan padang rumput dan danau yang luas, sementara di sisi yang lain terbentang kawasan yang menjadi tempat tinggal beberapa keluarga. Rumah-rumah—yang jelas ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari _Uchiha Hall_—berderet dalam jarak beberapa meter satu sama lain.

Tampak beberapa warga sedang berkegiatan di depan rumah—beberapa dari mereka langsung berseru menyapa ketika melihat Neji. Pria itu memang cukup populer di Konohashire. Banyak keluarga yang memiliki anak gadis berharap menjadikannya menantu mereka—juga anak-anak yang asyik bermain di padang rumput. Suara-suara hewan ternak yang terdengar lamat-lamat menjadi latar belakang.

Suasana seperti ini sangat kontras dengan yang biasa Sakura lihat di tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang di _Uchiha Hall _yang _gelap _dan muram. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak menyukai kediaman yang ditempatinya bersama Sasuke. Ia telah melihat banyak tempat-tempat menakjubkan yang ditunjukkan suaminya di sekitar kediaman besar mereka yang terpencil, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan perasaan hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh kedekatan dengan para tetangga.

Terkadang Sakura membayangkan jika dirinya dan Sasuke tinggal di tempat seperti ini suatu hari nanti bersama anak-anak mereka. Suaminya itu barangkali tidak akan menyukai suasana gaduh yang biasa terjadi di lingkungan itu. Dengan para tetangga mereka seperti Nyonya Mitarashi yang gemar bergosip, atau Tuan Maito yang tidak pernah bisa diam, Sasuke bisa mendapatkan sakit kepala berat. Tapi ia pasti akan menyukai Tuan Umino yang ramah dan sama-sama menyukai buku sepertinya. Sasuke jelas membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi hobi yang sama—selain dengan _butler-_nya—dan ini adalah tempat yang ideal untuk membesarkan anak-anak, seperti yang selalu dikatakan Tsunade pada putrinya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang membayangkan sesuatu."

Perkataan Neji segera membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu lantas menoleh memandang kawannya seraya tersenyum. "Ya, Neji…" ujarnya menerawang. "Aku sedang membayangkan seandainya aku dan Sasuke tinggal di sini dan bukannya di tempat yang terpencil seperti _Uchiha Hall…_ pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kurasa dia tidak akan menyukai ide itu," tambahnya sambil tertawa. "Sasuke tidak suka tempat yang terlalu banyak orang."

Neji balas tersenyum tulus—meskipun hatinya terasa getir mendengar Sakura menyebut nama pria Uchiha itu. "Menurutku sebaiknya kau mencoba membujuknya."

"Apa kau pikir itu akan berhasil?" Sakura membulatkan kedua bola mata hijaunya, tampak antusias meski ia tahu kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

Neji tidak menjawab, karena saat itu mereka sudah tiba sampai di depan halaman rumah lama Sakura. Seorang wanita berambut hitam muncul dari pintu rumah ketika Neji sedang membantu Sakura turun dari kudanya, disusul seorang pria jangkung berambut cokelat sebahu.

"Sakura!" si wanita berseru gembira seraya berlari melintasi halaman.

"Shizune!" Sakura melepaskan tangan Neji dan menyambut sepupunya yang baru datang dari Otto beberapa hari yang lalu dengan pelukan hangat. "Ya Tuhan… aku rindu sekali padamu, Shizu!"

"Aku juga!" Shizune melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan sorot menyesal. "Maafkan aku karena tidak datang ke pernikahanmu, Sakura. Beritanya terlalu mendadak."

"Tidak apa-apa," terkekeh kecil, Sakura menepis permintaan maaf sepupunya itu. Kemudian ia berpaling pada pria yang baru saja bergabung bersama mereka, Tuan Genma Shiranui, suami Shizune—dan pria itu masih sama tampannya seperti yang Sakura ingat, meskipun tentu saja, belum sebanding dengan ketampanan sempurna yang dimiliki Sasuke. "Tuan Shiranui, apa kabar?" sapa Sakura ramah sambil menekuk lutut.

Genma membalas dengan anggukan dan seulas senyum sopan. "Sangat baik. Terimakasih banyak, Nyonya Uchiha."

Mendengar kata _Nyonya Uchiha _yang diucapkan suaminya, Shizune lantas melempar padang penuh arti pada Neji yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Sakura, menunggu diperkenalkan. "Jadi… mengapa kau tidak memperkenalkan kami pada Tuan Uchiha, Sakura?"

Sesaat Sakura terlihat bingung, sebelum kemudian ia menyadari yang dimaksudkan sepupunya adalah pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Oh, bukan—ini bukan suamiku, Shizu. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Tuan Neji Hyuuga dari _Hyuuga Hall, _teman baikku," ujarnya memperkenalkan Neji. "Neji, ini adalah sepupuku dari Otto, Shizune Shiranui dan suaminya, Tuan Genma Shiranui."

"Ah—maafkan saya!" ucap Shizune buru-buru. Wajahnya memerah ketika ia menekuk lututnya sebagai salam. "Saya kira Anda suami Sakura."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya," balas Neji sambil tersenyum maklum, lalu membungkuk sopan pada suami istri Shiranui.

Dua orang pria muda yang bekerja untuk Tsunade, Izumo Kamizuki dan Kotetsu Hagane, berlari-lari kecil dari halaman belakang rumah. Sakura menyapa mereka dengan riang sebelum membiarkan keduanya mengambil alih kedua kuda untuk ditambatkan di bagian belakang rumah. Kemudian Shizune mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, sembari bertanya tentang keberadaan suami sepupunya.

"Sayang sekali suamiku tidak bisa datang kemari hari ini," jawab Sakura dengan nada menyesal. "Dia sedang keluar desa untuk mengurusi bisnisnya. Tapi lain kali dia pasti akan datang dan kalian akan kuperkenalkan," janjinya.

"Kudengar suamimu sangat tampan, Sakura—aku jadi penasaran."

Perkataan Shizune ditanggapi dengan dehaman dari suami wanita itu, namun tampaknya Shizune tidak terlalu memerhatikan karena saat berikutnya Neji menimpali, "Tuan Sasuke Uchiha memang dikenal sebagai pria paling kaya dan tampan di wilayah sini."

"Benarkah?" Shizune menatap sepupunya dengan mata membulat, tampak semakin penasaran.

Sakura membelalak pada Neji—yang hanya membalas dengan senyum simpul—sebelum berkata pada Shizune, "Bukan berarti aku menikahinya karena dia kaya dan tampan, Shizu…"

Shizune terkekeh. "Aku percaya padamu, Sakura. Dari dulu kau selalu percaya pada cinta sejati, bukan?" godanya, membuat wajah sepupunya bersemu merah.

Sakura lega sekali karena ibunya memilih saat itu untuk muncul sehingga membebaskannya dari kewajiban menanggapi kata-kata Shizune. Bagian depan rambut keemasannya yang panjang sedikit terurai berantakan dari sanggulnya dan wanita paruh baya itu masih tampak mengenakan _apron_ yang biasa digunakan ketika sedang meramu obat. Namun penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan itu tak menghalanginya untuk menyambut kedatangan putri semata wayangnya. Tampak terkejut sekaligus gembira, Tsunade menyongsong Sakura ketika putrinya tersebut berlari masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Sementara tiga orang yang berada di sana hanya dapat menyaksikan ibu dan anak yang saling melepas rindu tersebut dengan senyum maklum terulas di bibir mereka.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Sakura mengganti pakaian berkudanya dengan gaun rumah sederhana berwarna krem lembut dan berpinggang tinggi, wanita muda itu segera bergabung bersama ibunya dan yang lain di ruang rekreasi. Mereka tampaknya tengah asyik bercakap-cakap tentang sesuatu sehingga menarik minat Sakura.

Sakura yang selama ini nyaris tidak pernah meninggalkan _Uchiha Hall _dan hanya mengandalkan cerita-cerita Rin untuk mengetahui kabar dari desanya, tentu saja sangat antusias terlibat dalam pembicaraan. Ia tertawa ketika ibunya bercerita tentang kekonyolan-kekonyolan yang dilakukan oleh para tetangga mereka, mendengarkan senang ketika sepupunya dan Tuan Shiranui bergantian menceritakan tentang rencana mereka untuk menetap di Konohashire dan membangun sebuah rumah yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana—karena tentu saja, rumah Tsunade terlalu kecil untuk menampung mereka dan kedua anak mereka.

Dan Sakura juga menyimak dengan penuh simpati saat Neji menceritakan tentang adik perempuannya, Nona Hinata Hyuuga, yang kesehatannya memburuk sejak mereka pindah ke Ame. Rupanya gadis malang itu masih belum bisa melupakan patah hatinya semenjak Tuan Naruto Namikaze, pria yang ia cintai diam-diam malah menikahi wanita lain dan hal itu mulai berdampak pada kesehatannya. Neji tidak menceritakannya secara gamblang, tetapi itu cukup bagi Sakura untuk memahami alasan sahabatnya itu meninggalkan Konohashire. Neji sangat menyayangi adiknya dan ia pasti melakukannya—meninggalkan desa—demi gadis itu.

"Tetapi cuaca di Ame tidak bagus," timpal Tsunade dengan suara khawatir. "Di sana terlalu sering hujan. Tidakkah sebaiknya kalian pergi ke tempat lain yang cuacanya lebih cerah?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kiri?" usul Shizune, "Kudengar tempat itu sangat indah. Dengan matahari, pantai dan sebagainya—"

"Tapi tempat itu terlalu jauh, Sayang," ujar Tuan Shiranui menyela istrinya, "Jika kau membutuhkan tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk memulihkan kesehatan, aku menyarankan Otto. Tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh dari Ame—hanya memakan waktu sekitar sehari semalam perjalanan dengan kereta kuda yang cepat—Kawasan di sana masih hijau dan kalian pasti akan terhibur dengan musik-musiknya. Dan kalau kalian membutuhkan bantuan pengobatan, di sana ada klinik Dokter Yakushi. Dia masih muda, tapi kemahirannya cukup terkenal—dia pernah menyelamatkan nyawa anak pertama kami saat terkena wabah cacar."

"Kedengarannya Otto adalah usul yang bagus," timpal Sakura mendukung. "Aku dan ibunda pernah tinggal di sana sebentar waktu aku masih kecil. Dan kurasa di sana adalah tempat yang tepat untuk Nona Hyuuga!"

"Nanti pasti akan kubicarakan dengan Hinata," Neji berkata penuh terimakasih.

Perbincangan mereka disela oleh pelayan Tsunade yang memberitahu bahwa makan siang sudah disiapkan. Mereka lantas berpindah ke ruang makan dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Sakura bertemu dengan kedua keponakannya, seorang anak perempuan cantik berusia delapan tahun dan adik laki-lakinya yang berusia enam tahun, yang berlarian masuk melalui pintu belakang.

Tsunade memandang berkeliling dengan cemas, memastikan semua orang mendapatkan tempat duduk dan mulai khawatir makanan yang mereka siapkan seperti biasa tidak cukup, mengingat ada dua orang tambahan di sana yang kedatangannya tidak direncanakan. Untungnya Shizune sudah berinisiatif lebih dulu dengan meminta pelayan memasak dengan porsi lebih—juga dengan menu istimewa—hari itu. Rupanya ia sengaja memberi bibinya kejutan di hari perayaan kelahirannya, sekaligus untuk mengantisipasi kedatangan tamu tambahan. Seperti yang kemudian terjadi.

Beberapa tetangga mereka tiba-tiba datang di tengah acara makan siang. Tuan Maito dan putra angkatnya, Lee, datang membawakan banyak sekali tomat segar, anggur dan apel yang baru dipanen dari kebun milik mereka sebagai hadiah untuk Tsunade, sementara Nyonya Mitarashi membawakan sebuah pai _berry_ yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Seakan tak mau ketinggalan, Tuan Umino yang baik hati datang dengan membawa sebuah buku pengobatan terbaru yang didapatnya dari kota.

Tsunade tampak gembira dengan kedatangan tamu-tamunya—jelas sekali. Karena sejak putri satu-satunya menikah, rumahnya tak pernah seramai itu. Meski begitu, masih ada satu hal yang ia sesali—ketidakhadiran sang menantu.

"Sasuke sedang ada urusan bisnis di luar desa yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, Ibu," Sakura mengulangi apa yang telah ia katakan pada Shizune sebelumnya, ketika ibundanya mengungkapkan perasaannya tentang keinginannya untuk bertemu putra menantunya. Saat itu acara makan siang sudah usai dan para tamu sudah kembali pindah ke ruang rekreasi untuk bermain kartu, sementara Sakura membantu ibunya dan Shizune mengurus hadiah-hadiah yang datang dari para tetangga. "Tapi Sasuke menitipkan salam untukmu, dan lain kali Sakura berjanji akan mengajaknya kemari."

Tsunade mengulum senyum lelah. "Ibu ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas hadiah yang dikirimkan Tuan Uchiha untuk ibu dua hari yang lalu."

"Sasuke mengirimkan hadiah?" Sakura yang tengah menata buah anggur yang sudah dibersihkan di atas piring menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap ibunya terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Shizune menyela mereka. Mata hitamnya berbinar antusias menatap sepupunya. "Tuan Uchiha mengirimkan sebuah mantel bulu yang bagus sekali! Sangat cocok dipakai Bibi untuk mengunjungi pasien di desa—apalagi belakangan ini cuacanya sedang tidak terlalu bagus. Selain itu suamimu juga memberikan sekotak tanaman obat langka yang sudah dikeringkan—dan itu sama sekali bukan jenis hadiah yang murah!" tambahnya dramatis.

"Shizune," Tsunade memberi pandangan menegur pada keponakannya yang langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengupas kentang untuk makan malam, sebelum berpaling pada Sakura. "_Butler-_nya, Tuan Hatake yang mengantarkannya ke rumah, Nak. Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya keheranan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Sasuke tidak pernah bilang apa-apa," ucapnya lambat-lambat, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apakah ada sesuatu yang luput dari perhatiannya beberapa hari terakhir. Sasuke nyaris tak pernah meninggalkan sisinya jika sedang berada di rumah sehingga rasanya tidak mungkin jika suaminya itu melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Meskipun Ibu masih merasa sungkan, tapi…" Sembari memotong-motong pai _berry _pemberian Nyonya Mitarashi, Tsunade menghela napas berat seakan sedang terbebani sesuatu. Tetapi ketika ia berkata kemudian, nada bicaranya terdengar tulus, "...saat Ibu membaca pesannya yang ditulis dengan kata-kata sopan dan penuh perhatian, Ibu merasa sangat tersentuh. Kau benar, Nak. Tuan Uchiha adalah seorang pria yang lembut dan sensitif. Maafkan Ibu karena telah berprasangka pada suamimu."

"Ibu…" Sakura tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata sang ibu. Rasa penasarannya pada sang suami pun segera tergantikan oleh rasa haru. Semenjak menikahi pewaris tunggal keluarga bangsawan Uchiha itu, Sakura selalu merasa ibunya tak sepenuh hati memberikan restu, seolah ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang tidak dapat diterima olehnya. Namun kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura dapat merasakan kasih sayang dan penerimaan yang tulus dalam suara Tsunade saat berbicara tentang suaminya, hatinya begitu diliputi oleh kelegaan.

"Sampaikan rasa terima kasih Ibu pada suamimu, ya, Sakura…"

Menyeka air mata haru dari sudut matanya, Sakura mengangguk. Senyumnya mengembang.

Tsunade balas tersenyum. "Nah," katanya, setelah selesai memotong-motong pai dan menyerahkannya pada Sasame—gadis pelayan yang bekerja padanya—untuk disajikan pada para tamu sebagai teman minum teh. Mata cokelat madunya menyapu keranjang-keranjang berisi tomat segar di atas meja. "Sakura, Nak, bukankah kau pernah bilang suamimu menggemari tomat?"

"Ya, Ibu."

"Kita punya banyak di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau membawa pulang beberapa ke _Uchiha Hall_? Dan Ibu akan membuatkan saus tomat dan selai untuk Tuan Uchiha!"

"Oh, Ibunda tak perlu repot begitu!" Sakura berkata buru-buru sementara ibunya mengambil sebuah keranjang tomat dan mulai memilah-milah buah untuk diolah menjadi saus.

Tertawa ringan, Tsunade mengibaskan tangannya menampik perkataan sang putri. "Ini sama sekali tidak repot. Lagipula Tuan Uchiha belum pernah merasakan saus tomat istimewa buatan rumah dengan resep asli keluarga kita, bukan?"

Sakura berseri-seri. Wanita muda itu kemudian bangkit, meraih sebuah tomat paling besar dari keranjang. "Kalau begitu aku akan membantu I—"

"Eeh… Tidak usah!" Tsunade buru-buru menghalangi putrinya, mengambil kembali tomat di tangan Sakura. "Biar Ibu saja. Kau temani para tamu saja sana. Mereka pasti ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu, terutama Tuan Hyuuga. Temanmu yang baik itu sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Ame. Tidak baik kau membiarkannya begitu saja dan malah sibuk di dapur!"

Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan ibunya. Lagipula apa yang dikatakan Tsunade benar. Sudah lama ia tak bercengkerama dengan para tetangganya. Mereka pasti sudah tidak sabar mendengar cerita-cerita darinya, terutama Neji. Pria itu sudah menempuh jarak yang begitu jauh hanya untuk menemui sahabatnya, tidak mungkin Sakura tidak memedulikannya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan menjadi begitu populer di kalangan pria-pria kelas atas. Benar-benar membuat iri," Shizune terkekeh-kekeh kecil setelah sepupunya meninggalkan dapur.

Tsunade tersenyum simpul menanggapi komentar keponakannya. "Sakura menikahi salah seorang dari mereka bukan berarti dia populer, Shizune," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah… setidaknya dia menarik perhatian _dua _di antara mereka," kata Shizune lagi. "Tuan Hyuuga itu kelihatannya sangat menyukai sepupuku."

Mendengar itu, wanita paruh baya itu menghela napas berat. Meskipun tak ada yang memberitahunya, tapi wanita itu _tahu—_dan ia merasa sangat menyesal untuk Tuan Hyuuga yang malang_. _"Itu karena mereka berteman baik," sahutnya, berusaha terdengar tak terlalu peduli.

"Oh, entahlah, Bibi…" Shizune tertawa kecil. Sejenak ia terdiam sementara menyelesaikan mengupas sebuah kentang dan menaruhnya ke dalam wadah. "Cara Tuan Hyuuga memandang Sakura, aku merasa pria itu memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan. Dan dari sikap Bibi padanya, aku yakin kau mengetahuinya juga, bukan?" tanyanya sambil memandang penasaran pada Tsunade.

Alih-alih langsung menanggapi kata-kata sang keponakan, Tsunade berpaling pada Sasame yang baru saja kembali dari ruang rekreasi, menyuruhnya membersihkan tomat-tomat yang telah ia pilih sementara ia mulai menyiapkan bahan lain.

"Perasaan Tuan Hyuuga pada Sakura adalah urusannya," kata Tsunade setelah beberapa lama. "Kita tidak berhak ikut campur."

Shizune mengambil sebuah kentang lagi untuk dikupas, mengangguk setuju. "Tetapi kelihatannya dia pria yang baik—Tuan Hyuuga itu—Tutur kata dan sikapnya juga sangat sopan. Selain itu dia juga tampan dan _berasal dari keluarga dengan reputasi yang baik_," ujar Shizune sedikit menekankan pada kata-kata terakhirnya, kemudian menambahkan dengan berhati-hati, "Aku tidak bermaksud membandingkannya dengan Tuan Uchiha—rasanya tidak adil menghakiminya hanya berdasarkan rumor yang beredar—hanya saja… sayang sekali…"

Selama beberapa saat, Tsunade tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Sejujurnya pada awalnya ia juga sangat mengharapkan Tuan Hyuugalah yang menjadi menantunya alih-alih Tuan Uchiha yang begitu asing. Harapannya sempat melambung tatkala menyadari perasaan pria itu terhadap putrinya, juga keakraban keduanya. Namun kenyataan tak selalu sejalan dengan apa yang diharapan, karena pada akhirnya pilihan sang putri jatuh kepada pria lain. Tsunade tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, karena baginya perasaan Sakura lebih penting ketimbang keinginannya. Yang dapat dilakukannya adalah berusaha menerima pria pilihan putrinya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Tuan Hyuuga pasti memiliki alasan sendiri," sahut Tsunade kemudian. "Lagipula sekarang Sakura sudah menikahi pria yang dia cintai dan mencintainya. Bukankah itu yang paling penting dalam sebuah pernikahan?"

"Ooh, Bibiku yang baik, aku sama sekali tidak meragukan hal itu," ujar Shizune sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Permainan kartu tengah berlangsung seru ketika Sakura bergabung bersama para tamu di ruang rekreasi. Seperti biasa, setiap permainan yang melibatkan Nyonya Mitarashi dan Tuan Maito tidak pernah berjalan tenang. Komentar-komentar serta seruan memprotes selalu mengiringi di sepanjang permainan, dipanasi oleh Rock Lee yang tak kenal lelah menyemangati ayah angkatnya. Tuan Shiranui yang tidak banyak bicara selama permainan, menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua rekan sepermainannya tersebut. Sementara itu di tempat yang agak terpisah di sisi jendela, Tuan Iruka Umino dan Neji tampak terlibat perbincangan santai sambil menikmati teh dan pai _berry _mereka. Mengingat sifat keduanya, jelas mereka enggan menggabungkan diri dalam keributan di meja permaian kartu.

"Ah, Sakura," sapa Tuan Umino berpaling dari Neji ketika Sakura mendekati mereka, tersenyum ramah. Sejak kedatangannya, Tuan Umino belum sempat menyapa Sakura dengan sepantasnya, dan ia tak berusaha menutupi kegembiraanya dapat bertemu lagi dengan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti putri sendiri itu. "Senang sekali melihatmu ada di lingkungan ini lagi, Nak."

"Aku juga sangat senang bisa berada di sini lagi, Tuan Umino," sahut Sakura berseri-seri. Mata hijaunya mengerling Neji dengan jenaka sambil mengamit lengan pria itu sebelum menambahkan pada Tuan Umino, "Bukankah rasanya seperti bernostalgia, Tuan?"

Neji mendengus kecil sementara Iruka memandangi kedua orang muda di depannya bergantian sebelum akhirnya menangkap maksud perkataan Sakura. Pria itu lantas tertawa. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya? Ketika Neji dan Sakura jauh lebih muda dari sekarang, mereka berdua kerap kali menyambangi kediamannya. Dan kegemaran Sakura akan buku lah yang menjadi penyebabnya

Statusnya sebagai seorang guru cukup dikenal di Konohashire. Keluarga-keluarga terpandang seperti keluarga Hyuuga kerap kali menggunakan jasanya untuk mendidik anak-anak laki-laki mereka dan salah satu muridnya adalah Neji Hyuuga. Dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mengajarnya tersebut, Iruka memiliki perpustakaan pribadi dengan koleksi buku yang cukup lengkap di rumahnya.

Sakura, yang seperti anak-anak perempuan pada umumnya, mendapatkan pendidikan yang berbeda dari anak laki-laki. Alih-alih berkutat dengan pengetahuan yang didapat dari buku, ia lebih banyak mendapatkan pendidikan tentang bagaimana seorang wanita membawa diri, bermain musik, melukis, menjahit dan hal-hal semacam itu dari seorang pengasuh wanita—meskipun Tsunade juga mengizinkan Sakura mempelajari beberapa buku pengobatan miliknya, tapi rupanya itu masih belum cukup. Dan gadis itu pun memohon-mohon pada sahabatnya, Neji, untuk diajak ke tempat gurunya tuk belajar dan meminjam beberapa buku.

"Kurasa sekarang kau tidak lagi kekurangan buku kan, Nak?" pria pemilik bekas luka melintang di hidungnya itu terkekeh-kekeh. "Kudengar _Uchiha Hall _memiliki perpustakaan yang sangat besar."

"Oh, ya!" –Mata hijau milik Sakura Uchiha berbinar-binar ketika mulai bercerita mengenai perpustakaan milik suaminya dan buku apa saja yang telah ia baca, tanpa menyadari tatapan penuh arti dari pria muda yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

_'Dia benar-benar sudah bahagia...'_ Neji Hyuuga membatin, merasa tidak pasti akan perasaannya sendiri saat itu. Kelegaan yang dirasakannya setelah melihat Sakura yang begitu bahagia dengan pernikahannya tak mampu menutupi getir yang ia rasakan semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Konohashire. Tak peduli sekeras apa pria itu berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang telah diambilnya, hatinya tetap terasa sakit setiap kali memikirkan Sasuke Uchiha lah yang menjadi alasan senyuman yang tersungging di wajah Sakura alih-alih dirinya.

Kalau saja... Kalau saja dahulu dirinya memilih untuk mengikuti keegoisannya sendiri, apa yang akan terjadi? Kalau saja dahulu Neji menjaga Sakura hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, mencegahnya berada terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha alih-alih melakukan yang sebaliknya—dengan membantunya menarik perhatian pria itu—apakah Sakura bisa sebahagia yang dilihatnya sekarang?

"...benar kan, Neji?"

Neji tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengerjap. Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan mata melebar menunggu jawaban, begitu pula dengan Iruka. "Ap—Oh, maafkan aku. Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Melihat kebingungan di wajah sahabatnya, Sakura tertawa renyah. "Tadi aku memberitahu Tuan Umino kalau aku kemari dengan menunggangi kuda. Kukatakan padanya sekarang aku sudah mahir dan kaulah yang mengajariku."

"Ah..." Neji tersenyum, senang karena untuk kali ini Sakura tersenyum karenanya. "Itu benar, Tuan," ujarnya pada Iruka.

"Dan ibumu tidak keberatan?" Iruka bertanya pada Sakura, tampak agak terkejut karena setahunya Tsunade tidak terlalu senang jika putrinya menunggangi kuda.

Sakura menggeleng. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi senyum merona merah. "Ibu bilang, selama Tuan Uchiha sudah mengizinkan, dia tidak bisa melarangku. Karena aku adalah milik suamiku sekarang."

Senyum di wajah Neji sedikit memudar. Pria itu segera menutupinya dengan mengangkat cangkir teh ke bibir, menghirup isinya banyak-banyak untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak terasa kering.

"...dan malam ini aku harus memasukkan domba-dombaku ke kandang," keluh Nyonya Mitarashi keras-keras dari seberang ruangan sambil menghela napas dengan dramatis. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng. "Sekarang sudah tidak aman lagi membiarkan mereka—domba-dombaku—berkeliaran di luar di malam hari."

Tuan Maito tertawa menggelegar. "Domba-dombamu akan baik-baik saja, Nyonya Mitarashi. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuh mereka."

"Kau tahu yang kubicarakan bukan pencuri-pencuri ternak tolol itu, Tuan Maito," wanita berperangai keras itu menukas galak.

"Aah!" Rock Lee berseru keras sehingga perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu teralih padanya. Matanya yang bulat melebar saat ia berkata pada ayah angkatnya, "Ayah, bukankah malam ini purnama penuh? Itu berarti—" kata-katanya terhenti dan pemuda itu mendadak tampak gugup. Wajahnya merona merah. Entah disengaja atau tidak, matanya sekilas melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Itu berarti kita semua harus berhati-hati," tandas Nyonya Mitarashi, menyambung kata-kata pemuda berambut bob itu. "Karena malam ini _monster itu _pasti akan muncul lagi."

"Oh, jangan bicara soal itu lagi, Nyonya Mitarashi," Genma memprotes dengan nada bosan.

Mendengar perkataan Genma, Tuan Maito terkekeh kecil. "Teman baru kita ini tidak percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu, Nyonya yang baik," katanya pada Nyonya Mitarashi. "Ditambah lagi, dia adalah tipe pria yang berpemikiran logis seperti teman kita, Tuan Umino."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Iruka menimpali dari seberang ruangan, "Oh, aku tidak tahu mengenai itu. Yang kutahu adalah apa pun yang menyerang orang-orang dan hewan-hewan malang itu, tidak pernah menyerang ke dalam desa. Selalu di hutan. Barangkali itu hanya perbuatan serigala liar yang kelaparan. Lagipula tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihat _monster _semacam itu."

"Tuan Umino benar," timpal Genma setuju. "Bukankah hutan di sekitar Konohashire memang banyak serigala?"

Nyonya Mitarashi mengibaskan tangannya dengan sikap meremehkan pada kedua pria itu. "Tidak ada yang pernah melihat, karena semua orang yang pernah melihatnya sudah mati semuanya, Tuan Umino. Dan Tuan Shiranui, kau berkata begitu karena kau orang baru di Konohashire. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sejarah gelap tempat ini."

Wanita berambut keunguan itu telah meletakkan kartu-kartunya di atas meja. Tampaknya ia sudah kehilangan minat pada permainan dan lebih tertarik pada topik pembicaraan mereka. Dan saat berikutnya kisah mengenai sejarah gelap yang pernah melingkupi Konohashire kembali diulang.

Beratus tahun yang lalu, konon pernah terjadi kejadian serupa. Orang-orang dan binatang yang ditemukan mati misterius dicabik-cabik. Menurut yang diceritakan para orangtua secara turun-temurun, itu adalah ulah manusia yang dikutuk karena melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis dan berubah menjadi monster serigala setiap malam bulan purnama. Tapi suatu hari monster itu menghilang begitu saja secara misterius dan cerita itu menjadi legenda di Konohashire. Sekaligus sebuah kutukan bagi desa itu. Kutukan yang kemudian dihubung-hubungkan dengan tragedi misterius yang terjadi di Konohashire beberapa tahun silam.

Topik ini sungguh membuat Sakura gelisah. Sakura tak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa yang wanita itu bicarakan adalah keluarga suaminya. Ia memang tak langsung menyinggung tentang kutukan Keluarga Uchiha, akan tetapi Sakura dapat merasakannya setiap kali mata Nyonya Mitarashi diam-diam melirik ke arahnya. Perasaan tertekan seperti yang dirasakannya ketika menghadiri pernikahan Tuan Namikaze dan sahabatnya, Ino, kembali lagi.

Namun tak seorang pun yang tampaknya menyadarinya—tak seorang pun, kecuali Neji, yang langsung menyanggah perkataan Nyonya Mitarashi. Seraya tertawa, pria muda itu berkata, "Tapi itu hanya mitos, Nyonya Mitarashi. Seperti yang dikatakan guru saya yang baik, tidak pernah ada bukti bahwa manusia serigala itu ada. Apalagi jika dihubung-hubungkan dengan wabah penyakit yang terjadi dulu. Dengan segala hormat, Nyonya, menurut saya itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

Nyonya Mitarashi tampak terhina. "Tidak semua hal harus bisa dijelaskan dengan penjelasan yang logis, Anak Muda!" sergahnya.

"Nyonya Mitarashi," kata Iruka, mencoba menengahi, "Neji hanya ingin mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Sudah menjadi sesuatu yang lumrah jika ada yang setuju atau tidak mengenai sesuatu hal, bukankah begitu? Tidak perlu marah seperti itu, Nyonya..."

Namun kata-kata tersebut tidak cukup membuat wanita itu puas. Ia menganggap Iruka membela Neji karena pria muda itu adalah mantan muridnya dan mulai mengungkit-ungkit kematian ayah Neji karena wabah penyakit aneh yang dulu menyerang desa, berusaha membuat Neji memercayai bahwa itu adalah kutukan. Dan kali ini wanita itu terang-terangan membelalak pada Sakura, seakan semua tragedi yang terjadi di Konohashire adalah kesalahannya. Sampai akhirnya semua menjadi tak tertahankan baginya.

"Semua kejadian mengerikan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi jika Keluarga Uchiha tak pernah menginjakkan kaki mereka yang terkutuk ke tempat ini!" serunya, membuat ruangan itu dalam sekejap berubah hening. Genma tampak terganggu sementara Tuan Maito dan putranya tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan atas keterusterangan kawan mereka.

Neji mengerling Sakura dengan cemas—dan hatinya mencelos tatkala melihat bagaimana dampak kata-kata Nyonya Mitarashi terhadap sahabatnya. Sakura tampak sangat terguncang. Wajahnya yang merah padam tertunduk dalam-dalam. Matanya berkaca-kaca sementara tangannya mencengkeram bagian bawah gaunnya, seakan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk bertahan dari gelombang emosi yang menggulungnya.

"Nyonya Mitarashi," Irukalah yang akhirnya memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan itu. Nada bicara pria itu terdengar putus asa. "Saya rasa tidak pantas Anda bicara seperti itu di depan Sakura."

"Mengapa tidak? Biar gadis tidak tahu diri itu tahu seperti apa keluarga pria yang sudah dia nikahi dan bagaimana dia sudah mengecewakan ibunya!"

Menyadari situasinya semakin membuat Sakura tertekan, Neji lantas berkata tegas, "Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja pembicaraan tidak berguna ini, Nyonya Mitarashi. Rasanya kurang pantas jika kita memojokkan keluarga besannya di hari istimewa Nyonya Tsunade, bukan begitu?"

Nyonya Mitarashi hendak membantah, akan tetapi gumaman setuju dari para pria lantas membuatnya menelan kembali kata-kata yang hendak terlontar. Dengan kejengkelan yang tak ditutup-tutupi, wanita itu beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa ia akan menyusul Tsunade ke dapur.

"Mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di luar, Sakura?" Neji menanyai Sakura yang sejak tadi sama sekali tak bersuara ketika Nyonya Mitarashi sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara para pria sudah memulai kembali permaian kartu mereka.

Melihat Sakura yang tampaknya masih terpengaruh oleh pembicaraan yang baru saja berakhir sehingga tak memerhatikannya, Neji mengulurkan tangan menyentuh lengan sahabatnya itu. Sakura tersentak kaget dan menoleh pada Neji.

Pria muda itu tersenyum lembut, menunjukkan sikap bersimpati. "Menghirup udara segar di luar, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dengan membalas senyumnya penuh terimakasih, Sakura mengangguk. Mereka lalu meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dan keluar menuju jalan setapak yang mengarah ke padang rumput di sisi lain pemukiman itu. Selama beberapa saat keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan. Sakura berjalan di depan sambil memeluk kedua lengannya. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi oleh kata-kata Nyonya Mitarashi. Sangat menyakitkan mendengar tuduhan yang begitu kejam diarahkan pada keluarga suaminya. Terlebih oleh tetangganya sendiri—seseorang yang bisa dibilang dekat dengan keluarganya. Sakura merasa sangat tak berdaya.

Sementara itu di belakangnya, Neji diam-diam memerhatikan Sakura. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menarik napas dengan susah payah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit yang cerah di atas mereka. Cairan bening bergulir di pipinya tanpa dapat ia tahan lagi. "Y—ya, Neji..." sahutnya terbata-bata seraya menghapus air mata di wajahnya dengan tangan, lalu menoleh pada Neji, memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Neji memberinya pandangan sedih. "Aku menyesal Nyonya Mitarashi berbicara seperti itu tentang keluarga Uchiha. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka situasinya akan seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Neji. Ini belum seberapa dibandingkan apa yang harus dihadapi suamiku yang malang. Lagipula... Nyonya Mitarashi mengatakan hal seperti itu karena dia peduli pada keluargaku—terutama pada ibu—aku tak bisa menyalahkannya." Sakura menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Sepertinya dia masih belum bisa memaafkanku karena menikahi pria yang menurutnya tak layak. Kau tahu kan bagaimana orang-orang di desa memandang keluarga suamiku? Dia menganggap pernikahanku adalah sebuah pengkhianatan."

"Itu tidak masuk akal," dengus Neji gusar. "Nyonya Tsunade tidak menganggapmu mengkhianatinya!"

"Aku tahu, Neji. Meskipun ibu memang kecewa—pada awalnya," ujar Sakura muram. Ia berbalik dan melanjutkan berjalan. "Tetapi ibu adalah wanita dengan pemikiran yang terbuka. Aku yakin dia akan menerima dan menyayangi Sasuke sebagai menantunya," lanjutnya dengan nada yang dipaksakan terdengar lebih ceria. "Dan aku sudah melihat itu sekarang."

Neji tidak menyahut. Selama beberapa waktu ia terpaku menatap punggung Sakura dengan perasaan tidak menentu, sebelum melanjutkan berjalan mengikutinya.

"Yang kusesali adalah," ujar Sakura setelah mereka sudah sampai di tepi padang rumput, berdiri di bawah naungan pohok ek besar yang tumbuh di sana, "...ketika dia mengungkit soal kematian ayahmu."

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya," ujar Neji. Mata putihnya memandang hamparan padang rumput yang menguning di depan mereka. "Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali."

"Apakah sejujurnya—" Sakura menatap pria di sampingnya cemas, "—kau juga menyalahkan Keluarga Uchiha karena musibah itu, Neji?"

Neji menoleh terkejut. "Kau ini bicara apa, Sakura? Tentu saja tidak!" sahutnya gusar. "Ayahku meninggal karena sakit—itu adalah takdir yang tak dapat dielakkan. Tak ada hubungannya dengan kutukan Keluarga Uchiha atau hal-hal semacam itu—kau tahu betul aku tidak memercayai omong kosong itu, bukan, Sakura?"

Mendengar itu, Sakura tampak lebih lega. Ia tersenyum pada Neji, lalu mengangguk.

Neji menatap wanita di dekatnya beberapa saat, sebelum bertanya ragu-ragu, "Kau bertanya seperti itu... apakah kau mulai meragukan keputusanmu menikahi Tuan Sasuke Uchiha?"

Ditanyai seperti itu, Sakura terkejut. "Tidak—tentu saja tidak," sahutnya cepat. Ia berpaling memandang di kejauhan seraya mendesah muram, "Aku hanya khawatir sahabatku juga memiliki pandangan buruk terhadap suamiku. Seperti sebagian besar orang-orang di Konohashire—seperti Nyonya Mitarashi."

"Tidak semua orang beranggapan seperti itu, Sakura," pria Hyuuga itu berkata pelan, "Kalau aku berpikir seperti yang kau katakan, sejak awal aku tak akan sudi membantumu menarik perhatian Tuan Uchiha."

Sakura menoleh lagi padanya, menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang nyaris terlihat sedih. "Kau sangat baik padaku, Neji, sampai-sampai terkadang rasanya sangat menyakitkan, kau tahu? Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, tetapi aku tak pernah melakukan apa pun untukmu."

"Kau menawarkan persahabatan untukku. Itu sangat berarti bagiku," gumam Neji, berusaha tidak terdengar terlalu getir. Kemudian ia menambahkan dengan nada yang lebih ceria, "Tak perlu merisaukanku seperti itu, Sakura. Apa yang akan dikatakan Tuan Uchiha kalau dia tahu istrinya memikirkan pria lain, hm?"

Perkataan Neji membuat Sakura kembali teringat pada sikap suaminya ketika ia menyebutkan soal pria itu tadi pagi—Sasuke sama sekali tak berusaha menutupi kebenciannya terhadap Neji—Wajah Sakura kembali murung. "Aku benar-benar berharap kau dan Sasuke bisa berteman, Neji."

"Setelah apa yang telah kulakukan padanya—dengan menyebarkan rumor bahwa aku akan melamarmu untuk membuatnya _bergerak—_kurasa butuh waktu yang lama sampai dia bisa memaafkanku, Sakura. Apalagi menganggapku temannya..." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil—tetapi langsung berhenti begitu menyadari ekspresi di wajah Sakura. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Sakura?"

Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Sejenak ia tampak bimbang, sebelum kemudian ia menempatkan diri duduk di atas rerumputan di bawah pohon, menekuk kaki dan menyandarkan dagu pada lengan yang ditumpukan di atas lututnya. "Aku mencemaskan suamiku," ujarnya kemudian.

"Sejak dulu kau selalu mencemaskannya," komentar Neji. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Sakura, duduk di atas rerumputan. "_'Tuan Uchiha yang malang... mengapa dia selalu terlihat begitu kesepian?' _Sekarang dia sudah memiliki dirimu yang selalu berada di sisinya, Sakura. Apa lagi yang kau cemaskan?"

"Banyak hal. Semenjak menikah dengannya, aku semakin mengerti bahwa Sasuke bukan hanya kesepian—tapi dia juga menderita. Masa lalunya... penilaian orang-orang mengenai dirinya dan keluarganya..." Sakura menghela napas berat. "Aku khawatir kehadiranku justru semakin menambah penderitaannya."

Neji memandang wanita di sebelahnya tak mengerti. Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena aku, dia membencimu. Karena aku, dia membenci Tuan Namikaze. Entah berapa banyak lagi kebencian yang kutimbulkan di hidupnya, Neji. Yang aku inginkan adalah memenuhi hatinya dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan, bukan kebencian. Tetapi aku malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya."

Neji tertegun. Sejenak ia tak mampu berkata-kata, hanya dapat menatap Sakura dengan perasaan gamang. Perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke Uchiha sejak dulu selalu membuatnya takjub. Sakura, berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang menjadi pengagum Tuan Uchiha, tidak tertarik pada pria itu hanya sebatas karena keelokan rupa atau kekayaannya. Melainkan lebih dari itu—lebih dari yang dapat dibayangkan oleh siapa pun.

Berawal dari rasa penasaran pada pria muda tampan yang nyaris menabraknya dengan kuda di jalanan desa suatu sore, sampai akhirnya Sakura jatuh cinta pada sosoknya yang angkuh dan arogan. Seolah dapat melihat ke dalam hatinya, Sakura merasa pria itu sangat kasihan—menyembunyikan kesepiannya dengan sikap tidak ramah. Namun di balik semua itu, Uchiha muda itu memiliki sisi lembut dan penuh cinta yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain. Sakura sangat meyakini hal itu, tak peduli seperti apa tanggapan orang-orang di desa.

_"Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia, Neji."—_itulah kata-kata yang kerap kali diucapkan Sakura setiap kali topik mengenai Sasuke Uchiha bergulir di antara mereka. _"Membuatnya bisa tersenyum tanpa ada penyesalan sedikit pun. Aku ingin membuatnya seperti itu. Itu adalah impianku... karena aku mencintainya."_

Jika saja Sakura memandangnya seperti ia memandang pria itu, betapa membahagiakannya. Tetapi tidak. Sasuke Uchiha telah menguasai hati Sakura sejak mata keduanya bertemu, tak ada tempat untuknya. Dan Neji hanya dapat menelan rasa getir karena jatuh cinta para wanita yang tak membalas perasaannya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," ujar Neji akhirnya, seraya membuang pandang ke kejauhan. Angin berhembus perlahan, menggoyang kanopi hijau di atas mereka, menimbulkan suara gemerisik. "Kau sudah memberikan segalanya, Sakura. Hatimu, cintamu, dirimu, semuanya... Bukan salahmu kalau kau tak bisa menghapus kebencian dalam hatinya. Lagipula itu adalah salahku kalau dia sampai membenciku," tambahnya, tersenyum pahit.

"Hatinya sedang sakit, Neji," ujar Sakura menerawang.

"Ketulusanmu akan menyembuhkannya, aku yakin," Neji menyahut. Senyumnya, walaupun terasa pedih, tetap penuh dukungan. "Kau hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi. Kau mencintainya, bukan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh memandang pria di sampingnya. "Dengan segenap hati."

"Kalau begitu biarkan cinta yang menunjukkan jalannya."

Seulas senyum tulus terukir di bibir Sakura. Mata hijaunya berkaca. "Terimakasih banyak, Neji," ucapnya, mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk menggenggam tangan sang sahabat.

"Aa." Neji balas meremas tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura menarik kembali tangannya dan berpaling, tersenyum pada hamparan padang rumput yang bergoyang perlahan tertiup angin di depan mereka. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan dengan perasaan jauh lebih ringan.

"Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu, bukan?" desah Sakura riang. "Dulu kau, aku dan Ino sering duduk-duduk di tempat ini bertiga."

"Ya..." Neji tertawa kecil. Ia mencabut setangkai bunga ilalang di dekatnya, memainkannya di antara jemari. "Saat itu aku berlagak seperti seorang raja dengan dua selirku yang cantik—yang dua-duanya sekarang sudah diambil orang."

Mendengar itu, Sakura terkekeh. "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang, Neji?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Neji ingin tahu.

Tersenyum, Sakura lalu menjawab, "Aku berpikir... sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menemukan seorang gadis. Kalau tidak di Konohashire, mungkin di tempat lain. Lalu kalian berdua saling jatuh cinta, kemudian menikah dan hidup bahagia seperti aku dan Ino. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Neji mendesah kecil. Wajahnya berubah sendu. "Menurutmu apa itu mungkin?" ia balik bertanya.

"Mengapa tidak?" Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kau pria terhormat, masih muda, tampan, menyenangkan, bertanggung jawab, juga memiliki pendapatan yang lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi sebuah keluarga—masa depanmu terjamin, Neji. Pasti banyak gadis di luar yang menginginkan dirimu."

Neji terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Sayangnya semua yang kau sebutkan itu tidak cukup untuk membuat wanita yang kuinginkan menginginkan diriku juga_._"

Penuturan Neji membuat wanita di sampingnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. "Oh, Neji, apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis?" tanya Sakura bersemangat. "Siapa gadis beruntung itu? Apakah aku mengenalnya? Apakah dia dari Konohashire? Atau kau bertemu dengannya di tempatmu yang sekarang?"

Melihat Sakura yang begitu antusias, Neji tersenyum kecut. "Kau _mungkin _mengenalnya. Dia tinggal di wilayah ini." Ditatapnya kedua bola mata hijau Sakura yang membulat dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Ekspresinya melembut. "Dia cantik, pintar, perasa, penuh semangat... tak terduga. Sebelum bertemu dengannya, aku tak pernah percaya pada omong kosong tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia telah membuktikan padaku bahwa itu mungkin saja terjadi. Berada di dekatnya membuatku tak dapat berpikir jernih, tetapi sebaliknya, berada di dekatnya membuatku mampu melakukan apa pun yang tak pernah kubayangkan bisa kulakukan. Semakin lama aku mengenalnya, semakin harapan-harapan itu tumbuh di hatiku, tetapi aku selalu menyangkalnya. Sampai akhirnya aku tersadar, semuanya sudah terlambat. Hatinya telah dimiliki oleh orang lain."

"Neji..." ujar Sakura bersimpati. "Aku menyesal tidak mengetahui penderitaanmu. Teman macam apa aku? Kau pasti sangat tersiksa."

Pria bermata keperakan itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum lembut di bibirnya. "Itu sama sekali bukan salahmu, Sakura."

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Neji berpaling dan kembali memain-mainkan batang ilalang di antara jemarinya. Sesekali matanya diam-diam mengerling Sakura yang tampak tengah berpikir dengan serius. Kerutan samar tampak di antara kedua alis istri pewaris tunggal Keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kau memberitahu gadis itu tentang perasaanmu," ujar Sakura kemudian. "Mungkin kau akan menerima penolakan, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik."

Neji mendengus, tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya itulah alasan mengapa aku kembali ke Konohashire."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tampak terkejut.

Neji menjawab dengan anggukan. "Benar," sahutnya, menghela napas. "Aku tidak ingin terus-menerus hidup dalam penyesalan seperti adikku, Hinata. Walaupun dia tak bisa bersamaku, setidaknya dia mengetahui tentang perasaanku yang tulus terhadapnya. Tentu saja tanpa mengesampingkan rasa hormatku pada suaminya."

"Oh, Neji... itu pasti sangat berat..." Sakura mendesah menyesal. "Apa kau sudah menemuinya? Atau kau ingin aku menemanimu menemuinya untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman?"

Sekali lagi Neji menghela napas dalam-dalam, sebelum menoleh dan menatap sendu ke kedua manik hijau milik Sakura. "Tidak perlu, Sakura. Karena aku sudah bertemu dengannya _sekarang_." Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat dengan keterkejutan. Namun tatkala ia hendak membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Neji menyelanya, "Dia—gadis itu—saat ini sedang duduk tepat di sampingku."

Sakura tercenung, terlalu terkejut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pria di sampingnya, tatkala kata-kata nan tulus itu meluncur dari bibir Neji.

"Itu benar, bahwa aku cinta, cinta, cinta, sangat mencintai dirimu, Sakura."

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**CRIMSON FALLS**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

_Terinspirasi dari:_

Fear Street Sagas © RL Stine

.

.

**Bagian 6**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Uchiha menatap ke luar jendela dengan perasaan gelisah. Saat itu hari sudah mulai sore, dan dari suara-suara samar yang terdengar dari bawah, tampaknya para tamu juga sudah mulai meninggalkan kediaman itu. Namun entah dengan Neji Hyuuga.

Sejak mereka kembali dari padang rumput beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sakura terus mengurung dirinya di kamar untuk menghindari Neji. Pernyataan cinta pria itu yang sama sekali tak pernah diduganya benar-benar membuatnya terguncang. Bagaimana dirinya tak terkejut, ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang selama ini ia percaya sebagai seorang sahabat, bahkan pengganti kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah dimiliki, ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada terhadapnya.

Neji mencintainya. _Oh, Tuhan ..._

Sakura memejamkan mata, menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia masih belum pasti dengan perasaannya sendiri mengenai hal ini. Awalnya ia merasa terkejut, lalu marah. Ia marah pada Neji yang berani-beraninya merasakan hal seperti itu terhadapnya—Sakura merasa dikhianati. Namun ketika akhirnya kemarahan itu sirna, ia menjadi sangat cemas dan bingung. Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Neji. Ia sangat menyayangi pria itu, dan tak ingin membuatnya terluka.

Dan satu hal yang mengusiknya sejak tadi: _bagaimana bisa—bagaimana bisa ia tak pernah menyadarinya selama ini?_

"Sakura?" sebuah suara serta-merta membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati ibunya berdiri di sana. "Ya, Ibu?"

"Tuan Hyuuga akan kembali ke Ame," kata ibunya memberitahu, "apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya sebelum dia pergi?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Alih-alih ia berpaling ke arah lain sambil menggigit bibir, bimbang. Wanita itu merasa masih belum siap menemui Neji sekarang. Sementara itu Tsunade mengawasinya dari ambang pintu, menunggu. Kekhawatiran jelas terpancar pada sepasang bola mata cokelat madu miliknya. Sebagai wanita yang telah melahirkan Sakura ke dunia dan paling memahami dirinya, Tsunade langsung tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu putri semata wayangnya tersebut. Dan apa pun itu, sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Tuan Hyuuga.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sayang?" tanya Tsunade kemudian, tanpa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

Pertanyaan ibunya membuat Sakura kembali tersadar. "Iya, Ibu. Aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya, diiringi seulas senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Sakura? Wajahmu terlihat agak pucat."

"Hmm ..." Sakura mengangguk, "hanya sedikit lelah setelah berjalan-jalan tadi, tapi sekarang sudah tak apa."

Tsunade menatap putrinya selama beberapa saat lagi, tampak belum sepenuhnya diyakinkan oleh kata-kata Sakura. "Ibu akan memberitahu Tuan Hyuuga kalau kau masih merasa tidak sehat, Sayang."

"Tidak, Ibu," Sakura buru-buru menyahut, "aku akan turun menemuinya sebentar lagi. Aku mau bersiap-siap dulu."

"Baiklah, Nak," kata Tsunade akhirnya, setelah jeda beberapa saat. Ia kemudian berbalik pergi.

Setelah sosok ibunya menghilang di balik pintu, Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya di sisi jendela dan menghampiri cermin tinggi di sudut kamar, memandangi bayangan dirinya di sana. Ibunya benar, wajahnya memang terlihat pucat seperti kurang sehat. Sakura buru-buru menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar sedikit merona, meluruskan gaunnya, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar.

Cepat atau lambat, ia tetap harus menemui Neji. Sakura tak bisa menghindarinya terus.

.

.

Neji sudah mengenakan mantelnya dan tampak sudah bersiap pergi ketika Sakura tiba di ruang rekreasi tempat mereka berkumpul sebelumnya. Semua tamu sudah pulang, dan hanya tinggal pria itu di sana, tengah berbincang dengan Tuan Shiranui. Tampaknya pria itu memang sengaja menunggu Sakura, karena ketika ia melihatnya, senyumnya mengembang—kendati tampak sedikit kaku dan tak mencapai matanya yang seputih mutiara.

Tuan Shiranui kemudian meminta diri setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Neji, seakan memberi waktu pada kedua orang tersebut untuk saling mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan secara pribadi.

"Kau sudah mau pulang sekarang?" Sakura bertanya canggung setelah iparnya pergi, berusaha tidak menatap mata pria di depannya. "Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kautinggal untuk makan malam."

"Terima kasih banyak, Sakura," Neji menolak dengan sopan, "tetapi aku sudah berjanji pada adikku akan segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan urusanku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya terlalu lama."

Sakura mengangguk kaku.

Tepat saat itu, dari arah halaman, terdengar suara ringkikan kuda. Rupanya Kotetsu sudah mengeluarkan kuda milik Neji dari tempatnya ditambatkan di bagian belakang rumah. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa berat. Entah karena menyadari Neji akan segera pergi dan tak tahu kapan ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya itu, atau karena dirinya harus mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan menyakiti Neji.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya," kata Neji.

Sakura lalu mengikuti pria itu keluar menuju halaman, di mana kudanya sudah menunggu, siap untuk kembali ke Ame.

"Terima kasih, Hagane," ucap Neji setelah Kotetsu menyerahkan tali kekang kuda itu pada pemiliknya.

"Sayang sekali Anda harus pergi sekarang, Tuan Hyuuga," ujar salah seorang pelayan Tsunade itu, tampak menyesal.

Neji menyunggingkan senyum kecil padanya. "Apa boleh buat, Hagane. Sekarang rumahku bukan di Konohashire lagi, aku jadi tak bisa berlama-lama berkunjung."

"Kalau Izumo sedang tidak mengantar obat ke desa, dia pasti ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Anda."

"Sampaikan salamku pada Kamizuki yang baik, kalau begitu."

"Tapi lain waktu Anda harus berkunjung kemari jika sempat."

"Akan kuusahakan," sahut Neji.

Kotetsu masih berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat lagi. Dari caranya membuka mulut, tampaknya pemuda itu masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak tahu harus berkata apa. Akhirnya ia hanya berkata, "selamat jalan kalau begitu, Tuan Hyuuga," seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah. Terima kasih sekali lagi." Neji balas mengangguk, sebelum Kotetsu berbalik pergi.

"Mereka sangat menyukaimu—Kotetsu dan Izumo," ujar Sakura pelan, memandangi punggung Kotetsu yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di pekarangan belakang rumah.

"Aku tahu," sahut Neji sambil mengulum senyum, kembali berpaling pada Sakura.

Sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu, tetapi Sakura buru-buru berpaling dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada kuda milik Neji, membelai leher kekar hewan itu. Suasana kembali canggung. Neji merasakan senyum memudar dari wajahnya. Ia baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika Sakura mendahuluinya.

"Neji," panggilnya lemah. Wanita berambut merah muda itu berhenti membelai leher kuda Neji, tetapi membiarkan tangannya tetap di sana, sementara matanya kembali pada pria di depannya. Ekspresinya terluka. "Tentang yang kaukatakan padaku saat di padang rumput tadi, aku ... benar-benar minta maaf."

"Sakura ..." Neji merasakan hatinya mencelos.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Neji," kata Sakura sebelum pria itu sempat berkata apa-apa lagi. Cairan bening tertahan di pelupuk matanya, membuat sepasang bola mata hijau yang diam-diam selalu Neji kagumi itu tampak berkilauan. "Maafkan aku ... aku sangat menyesal."

Bertahun-tahun mengenal Sakura, memahami kelembutan perasaannya, seharusnya Neji bisa memperkirakan hal seperti ini akan terjadi jika ia menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Namun kerinduannya yang begitu besar terhadap wanita itu, juga keegoisannya telah membuatnya buta. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan dampak perkataannya pada Sakura. Perasaan tidak enak, atau lebih buruk dari itu, Sakura mungkin akan membenci dirinya sendiri. Dan Neji baru menyadari kekeliruannya itu setelah semuanya terlambat.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Sakura," pria itu memohon. Kali ini ia tak lagi sanggup berpura-pura bersikap tenang, sementara perasaan bersalah semakin mengiris-iris hatinya. "Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf—maafkan aku jika kata-kataku telah membuatmu merasa terbebani. Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu."—_Tuhan, mengapa aku bisa begitu bodoh? Mengapa?_

Sakura kembali menunduk, sementara air mata mengalir tanpa suara di pipinya. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Neji," ucapnya dengan suara tercekat, "yang kusesali adalah, bahwa selama ini aku telah membuatmu menderita tanpa pernah kusadari. Aku, yang selama ini menyebut diriku sebagai sahabatmu, ternyata adalah orang yang paling banyak melukaimu. Aku—" Sakura mendadak kehilangan kata-kata. Kepedihan karena rasa bersalah membuat ia tak mampu bicara lagi.

"Tidak—tidak. Kau salah," sergah Neji. "Persahabatan yang kau berikan padaku adalah hal yang paling kusyukuri di dunia ini, Sakura. Aku tidak menyesal sedikit pun, dan aku senang bisa membantumu menemukan kebahagiaan bersama pria yang kaucintai. Penderitaanku menjadi tak ada artinya jika dibandingkan suka citaku melihatmu bahagia. Jadi kumohon, Sakura, jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena ini." Neji lalu meraih kedua tangan wanita itu, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Melihatmu menitikkan air mata karena aku seperti ini, justru lebih menyakiti hatiku dibandingkan melihatmu bersama Tuan Uchiha."

"Oh, Neji ..."

Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai akhirnya air mata Sakura berhenti mengalir dan ia menemukan kembali kendali dirinya. Dan selama itu pula Neji tetap berada di dekatnya, menggenggam tangannya seakan itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya untuk sang sahabat.

"Tak perlu merisaukanku lagi, Sakura," ujar Neji, ketika Sakura menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. "Yang perlu kaulakukan sekarang adalah melanjutkan hidupmu dengan laki-laki yang kaucintai, seperti yang selama ini kauimpikan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti ini, Neji?" bisik Sakura parau, menatap sahabatnya dengan sorot mata sedih.

"Kurasa itu karena aku orang yang keras kepala," sahut Neji, berusaha terdengar ceria. "Dan orang keras kepala ini memohon dengan sangat pada Nyonya Uchiha yang baik hati untuk tetap memperlihatkan senyum cantiknya. Kalau kau masih saja memperlihatkan wajah keruh dan air mata yang jelek itu padaku di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini, kau sungguh tak punya hati."

Sakura mau tak mau tertawa. "Oh, Neji. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

Neji membalas dengan senyum kecil. "Jangan sampai Tuan Uchiha mendengarmu bicara begitu." Keduanya saling bertukar senyum selama beberapa saat, sebelum Neji berkata lagi, "kurasa sekarang sudah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Ya," balas Sakura enggan.

Sekali lagi Neji meraih tangan Sakura dengan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan kulit, menggenggam jemarinya singkat. "Aku tak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, Sakura."

"Terima kasih," sahut Sakura. "Kau juga segeralah menemukan seorang gadis yang baik dan menikahlah. Aku juga akan selalu mendoakanmu dari sini."

Meskipun Neji tak sepenuhnya yakin akan bisa segera menemukan gadis yang mampu menggantikan posisi Sakura di hatinya, pria itu tetap memberikan janjinya. Juga janji untuk kembali di lain waktu, janji untuk tak melupakan. Ia lalu mengangguk singkat pada Sakura, sebelum naik ke pelana kudanya. Dengan satu entakan, kuda berbulu cokelat itu menderap meninggalkan pekarangan kediaman Senju.

Sakura masih berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat lagi, mengawasi punggung sahabatnya yang semakin menjauh, sampai akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan. Hela napas terlontar dari bibirnya yang tak lagi dihiasi senyum. Entah mengapa, hatinya masih terasa berat.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake masih duduk di belakang meja besar berpelitur di ruang kerja _Uchiha Hall _ketika pintu ganda ruangan itu terbuka. Pria berambut keperakan itu mendongak dari atas tumpukan dokumen yang terhampar di meja dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut cokelat baru saja memasuki ruangan. Wanita itu membawa sebuah nampan perak berisi secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat dan sepiring biskuit dengan selai di tangannya.

"Kau melewatkan makan malam," ujar Rin seraya menghampiri meja, kemudian meletakkan nampannya di tempat kosong di samping wadah tinta.

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Tapi aku sedang tidak lapar," sahut Kakashi, sebelum kembali menunduk untuk menekuni dokumen lewat kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Rin memberinya tatapan tidak setuju. "Lapar atau tidak, tubuhmu tetap membutuhkan nutrisi, Tuan Hatake. Kalau kau sampai jatuh sakit, siapa yang akan membantu Tuan Sasuke mengurusi semua ini?" Wanita itu melayangkan pandangannya ke arah tumpukan arsip dan dokumen yang sedang dikerjakan sang suami, lalu menghela napas. "Setidaknya, makanlah biskuit ini."

Sang _butler _kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang istri. Seulas senyum terulas di wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi kerut-merut tipis. "Baiklah. Nanti pasti akan kumakan," janjinya.

Jawaban itu tak lantas membuat Rin lega. Mengenal betul lelaki yang telah menjadi suaminya selama hampir dua dekade itu, Rin sama sekali tak tertipu oleh senyumannya. Wanita itu bisa merasakan kegelisahan yang tersembunyi di balik senyum itu. Ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya, dan Rin memiliki dugaan.

"Jika kau ingin bicara sesuatu, kau tahu aku selalu ada untuk mendengarkanmu, Kakashi," ujar Rin lembut. "Aku tahu kau pasti sedang mencemaskan sesuatu. Apakah ini masalah perusahaan Tuan?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Mata kelabunya yang lelah menatap Rin yang kini telah menempatkan diri duduk di bangku berpunggung tinggi di seberang meja, menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa merahasiakan apa pun dari istrinya itu. Diiringi helaan napas berat, Kakashi meletakkan kembali dokumen yang tengah dibacanya dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Tidak ada masalah dengan perusahaan, Sayang," Kakashi memulai, "tapi, ya, ini masih ada hubungannya."

Rin mengangguk, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan suaminya melanjutkan penuturannya tentang permasalahan yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya. Ternyata dugaannya memang benar—ini masih ada hubungannya dengan kunjungan mendadak orang-orang yang dipercaya Kakashi untuk mengurusi bisnis Uchiha di luar Konohashiretadi siang ke _Hall_.

Keluarga Uchiha memiliki beberapa perusahaan yang tersebar di seluruh negeri. Pada umumnya mereka menggunakan nama lain sehingga tak banyak yang tahu bahwa perusahaan itu adalah milik Uchiha. Selama bertahun-tahun, Sasuke Uchiha, sebagai pewaris tunggal, selalu mengurus semuanya melalui surat-menyurat. Sifatnya yang sangat tertutup membuatnya enggan beriteraksi langsung dengan orang luar. Dan jika ada sesuatu yang memerlukan dirinya turun tangan, Sasuke akan memercayakan sepenuhnya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi Hatake bagi Sasuke Uchiha, bukan sekedar _butler _yang hanya mengurusi urusan domestik, tetapi lebih dari itu. Kakashi adalah tangan kanan, pelindung, mentor—seseorang yang loyalitasnya pada Sasuke tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Kakashilah yang mengurus dan membesarkan Sasuke sejak kecil. Ketika keluarga Uchiha jatuh akibat wabah penyakit aneh, Kakashi diberi kuasa penuh oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha saat itu untuk mewakili Sasuke bertanggung jawab atas semua aset Uchiha, termasuk perusahaan yang tersebar di mana-mana, sampai Sasuke cukup dewasa untuk mengambil alih.

Hanya saja beberapa bulan terakhir ini, alih-alih melakukan korespondensi sebagaimana yang biasa dilakukan, Sasuke Uchiha lebih memilih pergi sendiri untuk mengunjungi bisnisnya di luar desa. Pada awalnya Kakashi memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan perubahan yang begitu mendadak itu, ditambah Sang Tuan tidak pernah sekali pun mendiskusikan masalah ini dengannya. Tetapi Kakashi selalu menepis kecurigaannya dan mencoba berpikir bahwa mungkin sudah waktunya bagi Sasuke Uchiha untuk lebih bertanggung jawab, karena dirinya adalah seorang kepala keluarga sekarang.

Dan Kakashi pasti akan terus berpikiran seperti itu, jika saja bukan karena kedatangan _mereka _siang tadi, orang-orang yang merupakan kaki tangannya untuk menjalankan bisnis Uchiha di luar desa. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah sebuah kunjungan biasa untuk membicarakan masalah perusahaan, atau jika ada kontrak atau proyek baru. Hanya saja kabar yang mereka bawa sungguh mengejutkannya. Ketika ia menanyakan perihal _kunjungan_ Sang Tuan, mereka terlihat bingung. Mereka mengaku tak pernah sekali pun Sasuke Uchiha mengunjungi mereka.

_Tapi jika Sasuke tak pernah pergi ke tempat mereka, lantas ke mana perginya ia selama ini?_

"Tuan tidak pernah berkata apa-apa tentang kepergiannya kecuali itu untuk _urusan bisnis,"_ Kakashi mengakhiri cerita dengan helaan napas berat. Jemarinya yang panjang memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan, sementara dirinya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan ke mana tuannya pergi, dan mengapa _ia _harus berbohong—dan itu membuatnya sangat cemas.

Rin menatap suaminya penuh simpati. Ia bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan suaminya. Bagi Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha sudah seperti putranya sendiri, orang yang paling ia sayangi sepenuh hati selain keluarganya. Rin tak bisa melupakan bagaimana paniknya Kakashi muda ketika menerobos klinik kecil tempatnya bekerja sewaktu remaja, pucat pasi, dengan tubuh Sasuke yang masih kecil dalam gendongannya, sangat lemah. Ia ingat bagaimana ekspresi ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajah pria itu, bagaimana ia memohon-mohon supaya mereka menyembuhkan tuan mudanya yang sekarat, bersedia melakukan apa pun asalkan Sasuke bisa sembuh. Dan ekspresi yang tampak di wajah Kakashi sekarang, hampir sama seperti waktu itu.

"Kau ingin mendengarkan pendapatku, Sayang?" tanya Rin setelah beberapa saat sunyi.

"Katakanlah."

"Menurutku, Tuan Sasuke pasti memiliki alasan khusus mengapa dia tak memberitahumu masalah itu. Mungkin sesuatu untuk Nyonya Sakura—tapi itu hanya perkiraan—Lagipula, Tuan Sasuke bukan lagi anak laki-laki kecil yang membutuhkan perlindunganmu sepanjang waktu, Sayang. Dia adalah seorang pria dewasa sekarang, yang juga menginginkan ruang pribadi untuk dirinya sendiri."

Jeda sejenak, sementara Kakashi tampak memikirkan kata-kata istrinya.

"Tenanglah, Kakashi." Wanita paruh baya itu mengulurkan tangan di atas tumpukan dokumen untuk meraih tangan suaminya, menggenggamnya lembut. "Tak perlu terlalu khawatir seperti ini. Aku percaya Tuan Sasuke pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri—dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Tugas kita sekarang adalah percaya padanya dan menyokongnya semampu kita."

Keheningan menyusul. Kedua mata kelabu milik Kakashi menatap sang istri di seberang meja, sebelum kemudian menghela napas berat. "Kurasa kau benar, Rin," ujarnya dengan suara lelah. "Barangkali aku memang terlalu terbiasa melihatnya sebagai _Tuan Muda_ yang harus kujaga."

"Karena kau menyayangi Tuan dengan tulus seperti anakmu sendiri, itulah sebabnya," Rin menyahut sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kakashi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Pria itu hanya membalas senyum istrinya dengan tulus, bersyukur dirinya memiliki seseorang seperti Rin yang selalu dapat ia andalkan untuk berbagi. Meskipun sejujurnya ia masih merasa agak cemas dengan keberadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut," pesan Rin ketika ia sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan segera ke kamar setelah pekerjaanku selesai," janji Kakashi. "Anak-anak sudah tidur?"

"Hikari sudah pergi ke kamarnya, tapi Arashi masih membaca di dapur saat aku meninggalkannya tadi."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Sampaikan padanya untuk segera pergi tidur, karena besok pagi dia harus memulai lagi pelajarannya."

"Akan kusampaikan," kata Rin, tersenyum. Setelah memberi kecupan terakhir di pipi sang suami, ia pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Sepeninggal Rin, Kakashi mengenakan kembali kacamata baca miliknya dan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sebelumnya sambil sesekali memakan biskuit buatan rumah yang disiapkan Rin untuknya. Malam sudah semakin larut ketika akhirnya semua dokumen selesai ia kerjakan. Yang butuhkan hanya tinggal beberapa tanda tangan Sang Tuan dan cap keluarga Uchiha, dan itu bisa ia minta saat Sasuke pulang nanti.

Kakashi baru saja hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut ketika suara derak keras membuatnya nyaris menjatuhkan nampan di tangannya. Dengan terkejut ia menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati jendela terbuka lebar. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus kencang dari luar, melembungkan tirai-tirai jendela. Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alis Kakashi. Seingatnya jendela itu dalam keadaan tertutup saat ia masuk tadi.

Kakashi lantas meletakkan kembali nampannya di atas meja dan menghampiri jendela untuk menutupnya. Namun ia tak serta-merta melakukannya. Pandangannya sejenak menyapu taman _Uchiha Hall _yang luas dan gelap. Deretan topiari-topiaritinggi tampak bergoyang-goyang mengerikan tertiup angin. Permukaannya yang hijau bermandikan cahaya keperakan bulan purnama yang menggantung rendah di langit.

Dan saat itulah ia mendengarnya—suara lolongan serigala.

Terkesiap, Kakashi serta-merta menutup jendela sehingga suara itu terblokir, walaupun tak sepenuhnya. Pria itu bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, dan jantungnya bergedup kencang.

Aneh.

Hutan yang mengelilingi Konohashire, terutama wilayah yang dekat dengan kawasan _Uchiha Hall_ memang terkenal dihuni oleh kawanan serigala. Seharusnya bukan hal aneh jika suara lolongan mereka seringkali terdengar. Tapi kali ini berbeda dengan suara yang biasa ia dengar. Ia merasakan kengerian menjalari sekujur tubuhnya hanya dengan mendengar suara itu.

... padahal suara itu terdengar jauh.

.

.

"Neji bilang dia mencintaiku, Ibu."

Tsunade, yang saat itu baru saja selesai berganti gaun tidur, menoleh untuk memandang sang putri yang duduk di atas ranjang. Sakura juga sudah mengganti gaun rumahnya dengan gaun tidur lama miliknya. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang sudah diurai dari sanggulnya dan disampirkan ke bahunya. Cahaya lilin menari-nari di mata hijaunya, membuatnya tampak berkilauan, kendati saat itu tatapannya tengah kosong.

Menghela napas, Tsunade kembali berbalik untuk melipat gaunnya sebelum menyimpannya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Entah mengapa ia tak terkejut mendengar penuturan putrinya tersebut. Sejak awal ia sudah menduganya. Cepat atau lambat, Sakura akan mengetahui perasaan Tuan Hyuuga terhadapnya. Meskipun Tsunade tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana perasaannya mengenai hal ini sekarang. Yang jelas ia merasa bersimpati pada Tuan Hyuuga yang malang.

"Dia mengatakannya padamu, akhirnya," komentar Tsunade lembut.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, menatap sang ibu sementara Tsunade berjalan mengitari ranjang dan duduk di sisi lainnya. "Ibu sudah tahu?"

Tsunade memberinya senyum penuh arti. "Dia selalu _menatapmu _dulu, Sayangku, dan memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa. Semua orang bisa melihatnya."

Sakura berpaling, mendesah. Ekspresi penuh sesal tergambar di wajahnya. "Semua orang, kecuali aku. Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya? Padahal dulu kami hampir selalu bersama-sama," bisiknya, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin karena saat itu hati dan pikiranmu terlalu tertuju pada yang jauh, sehingga tidak melihat apa yang ada di dekatmu," ujar Tsunade lembut, "tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Lagipula, kadang kala memang ada sesuatu hal yang lebih baik kita tidak mengetahuinya daripada mengetahuinya."

Pandangan Sakura kembali pada ibunya.

"Ibu mengerti, kau pasti masih merasa bersalah setelah mengetahui perasaan Tuan Hyuuga yang sebenarnya padamu. Tetapi kau juga harus memahami situasi yang mungkin mendorongnya mengatakan semuanya padamu." Ia berhenti sejenak, menunggu Sakura mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ketika sang putri tidak kunjung bersuara, ia melanjutkan, "dia sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, sama sekali tidak mudah baginya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya, Sakura. Terlebih saat dia tahu kau mencintai orang lain. Mungkin dia sudah mencapai satu titik di mana dia sudah tak sanggup lagi memendamnya lebih lama—sama seperti dirimu, saat kau memutuskan untuk _mengejar_ Tuan Uchiha."

Sakura menekuk lututnya ke dada sementara memikirkan kata-kata ibunya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu. Matanya menerawang. "Dia juga bilang tidak ingin terus-menerus hidup dalam penyesalan," bisiknya, diiringi helaan napas berat.

"Jika begitu adanya, anggap saja kau sudah membantunya lepas dari penyesalan. Anggap saja dengan mengetahui semuanya, kau sudah membebaskannya dari penderitaan."

Seulas senyum sedih mengambang di wajah Sakura. "Menurut Ibu begitu?"

Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya, membelai rambut sang putri dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ya," ujarnya seraya tersenyum. "Memang tidak mudah menerimanya, tapi cobalah untuk tidak menjadikannya beban, Anakku. Ingatlah bahwa kau memiliki suami yang juga mencintaimu. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Tuan Uchiha jika ia tahu kau terlalu banyak memikirkan laki-laki lain?—bukan berarti Ibu ingin kau melupakan pertemananmu dengan Tuan Hyuuga."

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Memikirkan suaminya, tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa agak bersalah. "Ibu benar," desahnya, "seharusnya aku lebih memikirkan apa yang nanti akan kulakukan saat Sasuke pulang."

Tsunade memberikan anggukan setuju sebelum menarik kembali tangannya. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita beristirahat. Malam sudah semakin larut."

"Hmm ..." Sakura mengangguk. Namun alih-alih merebahkan dirinya seperti yang dilakukan ibunya, Sakura malah beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan mantel kamar di atas gaun tidurnya yang berbahan tipis. "Aku mau ke dapur sebentar, Ibu. Kerongkonganku rasanya kering."

"Matikan lilinnya kalau kau sudah selesai."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sakura, mengambil wadah lilin dari atas meja nakas, lalu keluar menuju bordes di depan kamar.

Setelah beberapa bulan tinggal dan terbiasa dengan _Uchiha Hall, _Sakura baru menyadari betapa sederhananya rumah yang sudah didiaminya selama bertahun-tahun tersebut. Tidak seperti _Uchiha Hall _yang memiliki lorong luas berpanel kayu berukir dan dihiasi ornamen dan lukisan-lukisan berharga, tempat itu begitu sempit dan polos. Dindingnya hanya berhias tempat-tempat lilin sederhana, sementara lukisan anggota keluarga yang dibuat oleh seniman berbayaran murah hanya menghiasi ruang rekreasi. Namun demikian memiliki kehangatan yang membuat Sakura selalu merindukan tempat itu.

Lamat-lamat ia bisa mendengar suara sepupunya, Shizune, yang tengah membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak-anaknya di balik pintu kamar yang dulunya adalah kamarnya. Juga suara nyanyian Sasame yang terdengar lembut dari arah kamarnya di loteng. Pelayannya itu memang suka sekali bersenandung, dan karena suaranya yang merdu, Tsunade selalu senang mendengarkannya.

Ah, rasanya sangat berbeda dengan _Uchiha Hall _yang walaupun begitu megah bak istana, namun begitu sunyi dan dingin.

Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura turun menuju dapur. Semua lilin sudah dimatikan di ruangan itu. Pencahayaan hanya berasal dari bara api yang masih menyala di perapian. Sakura meletakkan wadah lilinnya di atas meja, lalu mengambil gelas dan cerat berisi air.

_Trak!_

Sakura tersentak. Ia baru saja hendak mengisi gelas dengan air ketika permukaan benda kaca yang dipegangnya mendadak retak. Sakura tidak mengerti. Itu hanyalah sebuah retakan kecil, namun entah mengapa membuat perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang. Dadanya terasa sesak.

"Sasuke ..."

.

.

Neji Hyuuga memacu kudanya lebih cepat menyusuri jalanan lengang yang dipagari belantara hutan menuju perbatasan Konohashire. Matahari sudah menghilang sejak tadi, dan kini kegelapan menyelimuti langit Konohashire seperti beledu gelap. Jika bukan karena sinar bulan yang bersinar terang menerangi jalanan itu, barangkali ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Ini di luar perkiraannya. Seharusnya ia sudah tiba di perbatasan sebelum gelap dan mencari penginapan untuk bermalam sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke Ame. Tetapi rupanya urusannya tak bisa diselesaikan secepat yang ia kira. Ia tertahan di Konohashire lebih lama dari yang direncanakan. Ah, tiba-tiba saja Neji menyesali keputusannya menolak saran Genma Shiranui untuk bermalam di desa.

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menyesali keadaan. Ia harus segera sampai di perbatasan. Hutan ini membuatnya gugup. Entah mengapa, sejak tadi ia dihantui perasaan seseorang—atau sesuatu—tengah mengintainya dari kegelapan di balik pepohonan itu. Mendadak ia teringat pembicaraan dengan Nyonya Mitarashi beberapa jam lalu, tentang monster serigala yang meneror desa, monster yang muncul pada setiap malam puncak purnama.

Neji merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa di saat seperti ini dirinya malah teringat pembicaraan tak masuk akal seperti itu? Tidak ada yang namanya monster serigala. Itu semua hanya mitos.

_Tapi benarkah hanya mitos? _

Dengan perasaan was-was, Neji meyapukan pandangannya ke arah langit. Bulan purnama penuh menggantung tepat di atas kepalanya.

Menggeleng kuat-kuat, Neji berusaha menepis semua pikiran itu dari dalam kepalanya. Tak ada gunanya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah segera tiba di perbatasan.

Tepat saat itu tiba-tiba suara lolongan serigala merobek kesunyian malam. Neji nyaris terlempar dari punggung kudanya ketika hewan itu meringkik keras dan mendompakkan dua kaki depannya ke udara. Sembari mati-matian berusaha menenangkan kudanya yang gelisah, Neji menatap liar ke kegelapan di kedalaman hutan dan merasakan gelombang perasaan dingin menjalari tulang belakangnya. Suara tadi terdengar sangat dekat, begitu jelas seakan pemilik suara itu berada tepat di sampingnya. Tapi Neji tak bisa melihat apa pun. Hanya kegelapan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini," Neji mendesis pada kudanya, sebelum memecutkan tali kekang dan hewan itu kembali melesat menembus udara malam yang dingin. Lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat seiring dengan semakin cepatnya derap langkah kudanya berlari menembus kegelapan malam. Sekilas tadi ia mendengar suara geraman binatang yang jelas-jelas bukan berasal dari kudanya. Sekelebat bayangan gelap melesat secepat angin di antara pepohonan.

Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat.

Seekor binatang besar berbulu menyerbu mereka dari arah samping. Neji bisa mendengar ringkikan panik kudanya, sesaat sebelum mereka terhempas ke tanah.

"Aaargh!" erangan sontak terlepas dari tenggorokkan pria itu ketika tubuhnya berbenturan keras dengan permukaan tanah yang kasar dan keras. Sebelah kakinya yang tertimpa tubuh kudanya terasa sakit—teramat sakit. Pandangannya berkunang, meski begitu Neji berusaha keras untuk tetap tersadar.

Terengah, Neji mencoba mengangkat dirinya dari tanah. Namun usahanya gagal. Sebelah kakinya tersangkut sadel dan terjebak di bawah tubuh kudanya yang tak lagi bergerak—mati. Pria itu terbelalak ngeri saat mendapati luka mengerikan di leher tunggangannya yang nyaris putus. Cairan merah pekat dan berbau anyir membanjir di tanah yang berselimut dedaunan mati.

Namun ia tak punya waktu untuk merasa mual. Suara geraman itu terdengar lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Neji dari si kuda malang. Tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh, sesosok makhluk besar tengah menatap ke arahnya. Neji terkesiap. Tubuhnya seakan membeku, dijalari kengerian luar biasa saat melihat penyerangnya dengan jelas untuk pertama kali_._

Cahaya bulan yang putih dan dingin menerangi sosoknya—besar, dengan bulu kelabu kasar. Air liur yang bercampur darah dari korban pertamanya menetes-netes dari moncongnya terbuka, memperlihatkan taring mematikan. Sepasang mata semerah darah menatapnya lapar.

Makhluk itu beringsut perlahan ke arahnya, menggeram buas, memamerkan kuku-kukunya yang panjang, melengkung membentuk cakar yang tajam. Cakar yang siap mengoyak dan mencabik-cabik.

_Serigala?_

_Manusia serigala?_

_"... tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihat monster semacam itu."_

_"Tidak ada yang pernah melihat, karena semua orang yang pernah melihatnya sudah mati semuanya ..."_

Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Neji dengan susah-payah mencoba meraih gagang pistol dari balik mantelnya, lalu mulai menembaki _monster_ di hadapannya itu. Namun sekali lagi usahanya sia-sia belaka. Neji mengatap ngeri ketika ia melihat peluru-peluru yang ditembakkannya terdorong keluar dari balik bulu-bulu kelabu itu, sebelum berjatuhan ke tanah. Mereka sama sekali tak melukainya, justru membuat serigala itu semakin marah.

Menggeram buas, sang monster menyerbu ke arahnya.

"Oh, Tuhan ... tolong aku ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mau pulang hari ini, Nak?"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan memandang ibunya yang duduk di seberang meja makan. Tsunade balas menatapnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Y-ya, Ibu," sahutnya dengan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan, seraya buru-buru melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang tertunda karena sibuk melamun. "Aku sudah bilang pada Kakashi akan pulang setelah makan siang."

"Tapi sejak pagi kau kelihatan kurang sehat, Sayang. Tidakkah sebaiknya kau menunda kepulanganmu untuk sementara waktu? Tuan Hatake pasti bisa memahami. Lagipula, bukankah suamimu tak akan pulang ke Konohashire dalam beberapa hari?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu," sahut Sakura pelan tanpa memandang ibunya, dan tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengikuti saran Tsunade untuk menunda kepulangannya dan menghabiskan beberapa hari lagi bersama keluarganya, tak peduli ia sehat atau tidak. Akan tetapi kegelisahan yang dirasakannya sejak semalam membuatnya merasa ingin kembali secepatnya ke _Uchiha Hall._ Padahal ia sendiri tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya membuat hatinya begitu gundah. Rasanya memang tak masuk akal, tetapi ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Entah apa itu.

Suara derap kaki dan ringkikan kuda terdengar dari arah halaman, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di ruang makan.

"Sepertinya ada yang datang," kata Shizune.

Dari jendela yang terbuka, mereka bisa melihat Izumo Kamizuki, salah seorang pelayan Tsunade, berlari ke arah halaman.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sakit di desa." Tsunade meletakkan garpu dan serbetnya, lalu beranjak dari bangkunya di ujung meja untuk memeriksa siapa yang datang.

Akan tetapi belum sempat ia mencapai pintu, Izumo menghambur masuk dengan napas terengah. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Dokter Senju!"

"Ada apa?" Tsunade terkaget-kaget melihat Izumo yang tampak panik. "Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang datang?"

Butuh beberapa saat sampai pemuda itu menguasai diri. "T-Tuan Nara."

Ekspresi di wajah Tsunade berubah. "Ada penyerangan lagi?"

Izumo mengangguk. Shizune menahan napas, memekapkan tangan ke mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Ya, Tuhan ..."

Sakura menatap Izumo dan ibunya bergantian, tampak bingung. _Ada apa? Penyerangan apa?_

"Mereka meminta Anda segera pergi untuk memeriksa—"

Tepat saat itu, seorang pria muda berambut berkucir tinggi melangkah memasuki ruangan. Sakura langsung mengenalinya sebagai putra dari kepala polisi di desa yang juga salah satu teman dekat Neji, Shikamaru Nara. Topi tergenggam di tangannya, dan ia membungkuk kecil pada Tsunade.

"Tuan Nara," Tsunade membalas sopan. "Benarkah ada _penyerangan_ lagi _semalam_?"

"Benar," sahut Shikamaru tenang, "seorang pendatang dari luar desa menemukan tubuhnya di parit di dekat perbatasan pagi ini."

"Perbatasan?" Sakura merasakan hatinya mencelos. _Neji baru meninggalkan Konohashire sore hari sebelumnya._

"Dokter Senju, kalau Anda tidak keberatan—"

"Tentu. Aku akan bersiap-siap." Dengan sigap, Tsunade bergegas meninggalkan ruangan untuk menyiapkan keperluannya.

"Tubuh siapa yang ditemukan?" tanya Sakura lemah.

Shikamaru menoleh padanya. Matanya membulat, seolah baru menyadari keberadaan Sakura di sana. "Nyonya Uchiha. A-anda di sini?"

"Seseorang terbunuh di perbatasan, apakah benar?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Tapi dari cara pria itu menghindari tatapannya, perasaan Sakura semakin tak enak. Ditambah, ia melihat air mata bercucuran di wajah Izumo.

"Siapa?"

"Nyonya Uchiha—" Shikamaru menampakkan ekspresi tersiksa, seakan jika bisa, ia tak ingin menyampaikan berita ini pada Sakura. "Kami belum sepenuhnya yakin, tapi kami punya perkiraan—"

"SIAPA?" tuntut Sakura, mulai takut.

"Sakura ..." Shizune bergegas menghampiri sepupunya, berusaha menenangkannya. Namun Sakura tak menggubrisnya. Perhatiannya terpacang sepenuhnya pada salah satu kawan Neji itu.

Shikamaru mengeluh pelan, dan dengan nada penuh penyesalan ia berkata, "Neji ... Neji Hyuuga."

.

.

**Bersambung ...**

**.**

**.**


End file.
